Changing Directions
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to A Different Direction. Faith and Quinn are back together and New Directions is preparing for a new year and a shot at Nationals. On top of that, Faith has to deal with the several distractions, including motherhood, potential fame, and a stalker. Fuinn and Sam/Rachel/Puck.
1. Audition

The summer was over and school was starting back up again. Quinn and I walked into school together while her mom was taking care of Avvie. That's what we were going to call her until she got older. I still had my job at the movie theatre and we got to see most of the summer movies. Most of them were terrible, except for _Toy Story 3. _

So it seemed that Jacob Ben Israel was asking everyone in Glee Club about how their summers went, as if everyone wanted to know. I still don't think that anyone really cared about us.

"Quinn, how do you respond to rumors that you're a bad mother?" He asked.

"To the ten people watching this, they are false." Quinn quipped.

"Quinn is an excellent mother and I'm not too shabby myself." I added with a smile.

"And how do you Faith respond to the rumors that you're looking to leave Quinn and become an actress?" He followed.

"I'm definitely not looking to leave her and the acting stuff is just rumors." I replied. Among some of the other things that happened, Puck got a vasectomy, which I think was a terrible idea, and Tina broke up with Artie and was now dating Mike.

"So do you breastfeed?" He asked her next.

"This interview is over, perv." I told her as I grabbed Quinn's hand and walked away. We passed our signup sheet on the way and found that no one had signed it. We still needed another member since Matt had graduated. "So you're not going to rejoin the Cheerios, are you?"

"I don't think that I would realistically have time." She answered. "Maybe you should."

"I don't want to change up this style." I explained. "Plus this hair doesn't look good in a ponytail."

We had a new football coach this year. In fact we had a female football coach, which was a bit exotic. It was not the real woman from _The Blind Side_ either. Apparently Ken Tanaka had a nervous breakdown. My research showed that she won five straight titles in Missouri, but we were going to be losing money.

Mr. Schue decided to start the year off by reading the comments from Jacob Ben Israel's blog. Doesn't he know that Jacob probably put those up himself to make it seem like his blog has commenters. I'm pretty sure people do that.

"So everyone hates us, but none of us really care." Kurt pointed out.

"Kurt's right. We're a family." Mercedes added. Kurt and I were almost literally family. Our parents were getting married in December.

"I'm really happy that you've all bonded, but all of this other stuff is keeping other students from wanting to join." Mr. Schue pointed out. "We need at least one more member to qualify. We need to go to a giant wall of sound."

"Can we not mention the producer who is a murderer?" I requested as Rachel got up to talk to the Club.

"Vocal Adrenaline was epic at Regionals." She stated. "We're going to need more voices in order to beat them."

"So what do we do?" I asked. "I mean maybe I could ask around the theatre to see if anyone's interested."

"I have a better idea. Nationals are in New York this year. We're going there." Mr. Schue boasted. "Let's show the school how cool New York is going to be. If they won't come to us, let's make them come to us. They say that we only sing show tunes. Let's prove them rock with a little bit of classic rock."

So we took some boom boxes out to the courtyard and began to sing wearing t-shirts that said New Directions, New York on them.

_We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll_

_Say you don't know me or recognize my face  
Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place  
Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight  
Too many runaways, eating up the night_

_Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio  
Don't you remember we built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll_

_We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll_

_It's just another Sunday in a tired old street  
Police have got the chokehold, oh, then we just lost the beat  
_

_Who counts the money underneath the bar  
Who rides the wrecking ball into our guitars  
Don't tell us you need us cause we're the ship of fools  
Looking for America coming through your schools_

_We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll_

Most people weren't even paying attention to us. I did notice that one guy was tapping his feet. I think I worked with him. I guess we didn't need a lot of people. All we needed was to reach one.

Right now Quinn and I needed to go home and take care of our child. Okay, so we weren't officially living together, but we were co-parenting. Quinn's house basically was my second home, though and her mom treated me almost like a daughter. Plus the large amount that she obtained in the divorce made it a lot easier for us. I didn't have a lot of time because I had to get to work. I did have a built of time to serenade Quinn.

_Today's a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to know, whoa  
Today in a blink of an eye, I'm holding onto something and I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines, I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation, I want a feeling inside  
Gotta find a way out, maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
And you're unlike any other, you'll always be my thunder  
I said your eyes are the brightest of all of the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain and bring on the thunder_

_Yeah I'm walking on tightrope, I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out but you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning, I can feel you in my face  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your name_

_Today's a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
And you're unlike any other, you'll always be my thunder  
I said your eyes are the brightest of all of the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain and baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

That night I heard some singing coming the café. It was that guy. His name was Sam. He was singing "Every Rose Has Its Thorn". I would have joined in with a kickass harmony, but I was working.

I decided to find him the next day at school. Before that Artie asked me to help him get on the football team.

"I really don't see it happening." I replied. "Also why did you ask me and not Mike or Puck?"

It was at that moment that I saw Sam.

"Hi, Sam. I'm Faith and this is Artie." I introduced.

"You work in the box office, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes and we'd like to talk to you about Glee Club." I said to him. "I saw you tap your foot and I heard you singing yesterday."

We took him to the room with Mike and Puck.

"So Sam, why don't you tell us about yourself?" I asked.

"I'm from Tennessee, I like comics and I'm dyslexic so my grades aren't that good, but I'm working on it."

"Dude, your mouth is huge." Puck commented. "How many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

"I don't know. I've never had any balls in my mouth. Have you?" Sam quipped. I liked this guy.

"So let's hear you sing." I suggested as I went over to the band. Puck had his guitar and I brought mine that I was learning to play.

"Let me tell you chicks dig singers." Puck stated. "Except for Faith because she's a lesbian."

"What song is your iPod right now?" I asked him, unfazed by his comment.

"It's called _'_The Good Life'." He answered before we started up.

_The good life is what I need  
Too many people stepping over me  
The only thing that's been on my mind  
Is the one thing I need before I die_

_All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time  
Oh the good life  
All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time  
Oh the good life _

_Hold up, hold up I always wanted it this way _(**I never wanted it this way)  
**_Hold up, hold up I always wanted it this way _**(I didn't ask for it this way)  
**_I always wanted it this way, the good life_

_All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time  
Oh the good life  
All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time  
Oh the good life _

_The good life_

"That was awesome." Sam admitted with a laugh.

"So do you think you can do that in front of everyone?" I questioned.

"Sure." Sam agreed.

So the plan to get Artie on the football team did not work. In fact, it managed to get Puck thrown off the football team. As I preparing to head to Glee with Quinn, I noticed Santana with a look of fury in her eyes.

"It was you wasn't it?" She asked me. "You told Coach Sylvester about my surgery."

"Surgery is when you have your appendix taken out." Quinn stated. "You got a boob job."

"Don't talk to me like that, slut." Santana ordered.

At that point, Santana shoved her and I flat-out punched her to the ground. She got up and tackled me. I can't believe that it's taken me this long to have a catfight. I guess Santana was the only girl brave enough to challenge me. Or maybe she was the only one stupid enough to challenge me. All I knew was that a crowd had formed. Mr. Schue came and broke it up.

"What happened to us being a family?" He asked.

"She has a family and a child that's not even hers." Santana replied.

"Just walk away, Bitch, before I break your nose." I threatened.

We headed to the choir room waited for Sam and this other girl to show up, but they didn't. Well this wasn't good.

"I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like anyone is going to be joining us." Rachel remarked.

"Well this was a waste of time." I admitted as I grabbed Quinn and we began to head home. "I really thought Sam was gonna be here. He said he would."

We later learned that this Sunshine girl didn't show up because Rachel had sent her to a crack house. What the fuck? How did Rachel even know where that was? Rachel did say that she would give her another chance. She was even shorter than Rachel, though that seems to be a common theme among Filipino women.

"Hi, I'm Sunshine Corazon and I'll be singing 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson." She stated.

_You've got your mother, and your brother every other undercover telling you what to say  
You think I'm stupid but the truth is that it's Cupid baby, loving you has made this way  
So before you point your finger, get your hand off of my trigger oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old and the more you talk the less I can take_

_I'm looking attention, not another question should you stay or should you go  
Well if you don't have the answer why you still standing here  
Hey, hey, hey, hey just walk away just walk away just walk away_

_I want a love, I want a fire, to feel the burn my desire  
I want a man by my side, not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me, die for me, live and breathe for me  
Do you care for me cause if you don't then just leave _

_I'm looking attention, not another question should you stay or should you go  
Well if you don't have the answer why you still standing here  
Hey, hey, hey, hey just walk away  
If you don't have the answer just walk away  
Then just leave  
Walk away  
Walk away_

Yes, she was really good. I was a bit concerned about the gender ratio though to be honest. We really didn't have many guys. I was hoping that Sam would help fix that, but I guess he wasn't interested now for some reason. I would need to find out why.

I decided to talk to Sam at work to see just what was up with him being a no-show.

"Why did you bail on the auditions?" I questioned bluntly.

"I wanted to but after Puck got thrown off the team, I didn't want to be an outcast." Sam explained. "I mean they basically say that all the guys in Glee are gay. I don't think I could anyway. I have a lot more work to do. I'm the new quarterback."

We also found out that Sunshine had been scooped up by Vocal Adrenaline after it was revealed that Rachel had purposely sent her to the crack house. Everyone basically chewed her out for it. I decided not to say anything. All I knew was that we were in no better shape than when we started. I guess I needed to go home to what I had: a beautiful girlfriend and baby. Avvie seemed to not want to go to sleep, even though we had homework and she was supposed to be taking her nap.

"Let's sing a lullaby." I suggested. Quinn began to play the piano as I began to sing.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

**If I was a sculptor, but then again no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you**

_**And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
It may quite simple but now that's it done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put it down in words  
How wonderful life is when you're in the world**_

That got her to fall asleep.

"We'll figure everything out with the Glee Club." I promised Quinn.

So welcome to Season 2. Quinn did not rejoin the Cheerios in this one. Also Sam and Faith met at the movie theater. So I have a question for you. Do you want Sam and Rachel or Puck and Rachel. I have someone prepared for whoever loses. The songs in this chapter are "We Built This City" by Starship, "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls, "The Good Life" by Three Days Grace, and "Your Song" by Elton John. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Britney, Brittany

We were in the Glee Club as Mr. Schue wrote CHRISTOPHER CROSS on the board. Oh God, tell me we're not doing his songs.

"He discovered America." Brittany replied. He would be more interesting if he did.

"Close, he did right an iconic chart topper 'Sailing'." Mr. Schue explained.

"He's a Canadian performer that never should have been successful." I answered. Everyone looked at me "My mom has a bunch of his albums."

"Well as you can see, some people think of the term Easy Listening as a bad thing." Mr. Schue replied as I scowled. It was a bad thing.

"Mr. Schue, as teens, we really don't relate to adult contemporary." Kurt stated. "However there is a Facebook petition with five signatures demanding we sing Britney Spears at the Fall Homecoming Assembly."

Well that would definitely be different. I wasn't as for or against Britney as some people. I liked her, but she has a lot of baggage. The response around the room seemed to be accepting of the idea.

"Sorry, no." Mr. Schue interrupted. I guess that settled that. He's the teacher and if he doesn't want us to do Britney Spears, I am perfectly okay with it. "She's a bad role model."

And yet we performed a Kanye song last year.

"But we kind of grew up with her." Rachel argued.

"She's literally why I wanted to become a performer." Tina added.

"I don't wanna do Britney." Brittany remarked. "Because my name is also Brittany Spears."

No, it's Brittany Pierce.

"My middle name is Susan, my name is Pierce, Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany Spears." She explained. Well at least she was attempting to use logic. "I lived my entire life is Britney Spears's shadow. I will never be as talented of as famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want Glee Club to be a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears."

"How about some current adult contemporary?" I suggested.

"Let's talk about Michael Bolton." Mr. Schue replied. I guess not. We could have done Rob Thomas or Lifehouse.

"So how do you feel about Britney Spears?" I asked Quinn at lunch.

"Well I identify more with her sister." Quinn admitted. I liked Jamie Lynn. I think it was a very admirable trait to give up fame in exchange for raising a child. She probably could have returned to acting if she wanted to, but chose not to.

That afternoon, Mr. Schue had apparently invited Ms. Pillsbury's dentist boyfriend to talk to us about hygiene. It was kind of weird. He gave us this capsule to chew on. It would apparently turn our teeth blew.

"Before we chew, I'd like to alert Mr. Schue that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign." Kurt stated.

"The answer is still no." Mr. Schue declared as I started to chew on the capsule. I noticed my teeth were blue. Okay, I was pretty sure I know why it happened.

"I forget to brush before bed sometimes when I work." I replied, hanging my head in shame.

I scheduled a dentist appointment. I found myself in the chair and he gave me some anesthesia, causing me to nod off.

_I looked around my setting. I appeared to be on a beach. This was kind of weird. I think I saw Britney Spears as a lifeguard. Huh? Then I began to sing. I think I was in a music video. My outfit changed several times throughout it. _

_You tell me you're in love with me  
Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't wanna stay  
But every time you come too close, I move away_

_I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move slow  
There's things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby, all I need is time _

_Just hang around and you'll see  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
The way that I trust in you _

_Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby, all I need is time _

I woke up after that. That was weird, but it also looked like it would kind of fun. I think I liked Britney Spears now and wouldn't mind a song like that.

"Luckily, you don't have any cavities." Dr. Howell told me. "But you need to do better at brushing."

I went home to tell Quinn what had happened.

"How'd it go?" She asked me, holding the baby.

"I had this weird dream when he gave me the anesthesia." I explained. "I was basically in a Britney Spears video, only I was singing."

"Which video?" She asked curiously.

"'Sometimes'." I answered.

"I really like that song." She admitted. "But it's not my favorite."

"What is?" I questioned. She handed Avvie to me, put some music on and began to sing. "This is a story about a girl named Lucky."

_Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's who they're all waiting for_

_They go "Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl"  
And they say_

"_She's so lucky, she's a star"  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking  
"If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night"_

Best actress and the winner is Lucky  
I'm Quinn Fabray for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky  
Oh my God, here she comes

"_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there is nothing missing her life  
Why do tears come at night  
And they say _

"_She's so lucky, she's a star"  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking  
"If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night"_

"Well I think Avvie likes it." I told her noticing that she was giggling.

"That's her first laugh!" Quinn said in excitement.

The next day in Glee, Mr. Schue was in the middle of a Christopher Cross lecture when Britney interrupted apparently now wanting every solo. What?

"When I had my teeth cleaned, I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy." She explained. I guess it wasn't just me. What was in that stuff? "Now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am."

"I had one too, but I'm not sure how our fantasy combined." Santana stated. "It doesn't really make any sense."

"See, Britney Spears is awesome, Mr. Schue." Kurt persisted. He was not giving up on this.

"Guys, we're not doing Britney Spears." Mr. Schue reiterated. I guess he was persistent too.

"This club regularly pays tribute to pop culture." Kurt argued. Maybe we do it a little bit too much. "And Britney Spears is pop culture."

Mr. Schue still wasn't having any of it. Then Kurt snapped at him, which earned him a trip to Principal Figgins's office. You know I hadn't noticed, but was he wearing a skirt?

"Mr. Schue, you say Britney is a bad role model, then I have an example of a good one, especially for me." Quinn stated. "It wasn't easy to find this song, but Jamie Lynn Spears is an example of owning up to your mistakes and being a good parent. The fact that she hasn't done anything since having her baby proves it."

Are you ready?

_Ooh, I know you see me standing here  
Do I look good my dear?  
Do I look good today?  
Ooh, I'm just another kind of girl  
And you wanna see my world  
So come and run away_

_If you wanna play, come and play today  
Let's just get away yeah  
I will make you see all of the things that you can be  
Believe in yourself, come follow me yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Hey I wanna get inside your head and take all your fears away  
The stars are shining now, shining out for you  
The stars are shining now, shining out for you  
I will make you see all of the things that you can be  
Believe in yourself, come follow me yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you wanna play, come and play today  
Let's just get away yeah  
I will make you see all of the things that you can be  
Believe in yourself, come follow me yeah, yeah, yeah_

So the next day, Rachel came in dressed like Britney Spears in her famous schoolgirl outfit. Okay, it's official. That look is sexy on anyone. I can't stare at this.

"Okay, so it seems like this Brittany thing is catching on." I told Quinn. "I don't know if that's a good thing."

"You know, I actually dig this look, Berry." Santana said when we were in Glee Club. Kurt then said something else about Britney. He really won't let this go. I'm starting to wonder if he needs an intervention. Rachel did seem like she got a boost in self-esteem, but I couldn't help but wonder if she really needed Britney Spears for that. It's basically the right message with the wrong lesson or something. At that point, Sue came and took Mr. Schue away.

I decided that I would go home and talk to Kurt about his Britney obsession.

"Kurt, why are you so adamant about singing Britney songs?" I questioned.

"She's a pioneer and the image of pop culture right now." Kurt explained.

"No, I'm pretty sure that the image of pop culture is the club because that's all that I hear on the radio right now." I explained. "I think we're a bit behind everything. Britney isn't as big as she used to be. If this was 2002, I would agree with you, but it's not. Plus, Mr. Schue is right. She probably isn't a good role model right now. There are much better ones like Miley Cyrus or as much as it pains me to say it, Lady GaGa."

The next day, Artie seemed to be on the football team and Puck was back on the football team. Apparently there was no rule that said that they couldn't push his chair like a battering ram. There was no rule that a dog couldn't play football either, but I saw _Air Bud_ and know that it's a bad idea.

"Why is everyone having Britney Spears fantasies?" Puck questioned.

"My only guess is that it has something to do with the anesthesia." I replied. Artie then gave a much more technical and drawn out answer as Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"Okay, we're doing a Britney song at the assembly." Mr. Schue announced. I had a feeling that this would be a terrible idea. "I am also going to be performing with you."

"Please don't dress like K-Fed." I requested.

I got dressed for work and headed out to my motorcycle to say goodbye to Quinn.

"So it looks like Britney is happening." She replied. "Have you thought about trying to convince Sam to join the club again by any chance?"

"I don't know if he's going to be there tonight." I told her.

"You know I would like to at least see what you looked like in this fantasy of yours." She admitted.

"I'll see if I can find the outfit." I promised her. "I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." She reciprocated before we kissed. I then put my helmet on and drove off to the theater.

The next day was the assembly. The clothes we wore were going to be pretty mild, except for Brittany, whose was dressed like a ringmaster…one that didn't wear pants. Principal Figgins gave another awkward introduction. You know wouldn't it be better just for us to perform at the Homecoming Dance instead. I think the school would prefer that than having to pay a band, but I don't make those decisions.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

_**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor like a circus**_

Let's go, let me see what you do  
I'm running this (_Like, like, like a circus)  
_Like a what (_Like, like, like a circus)_

At that point, the crowd went wild, literally. They really went wild. We basically had started a riot. How? How did Britney Spears do this to people? I grabbed Quinn and held onto her tightly in fear of being trampled. I knew something would go wrong. Maybe it had to do with Sue pulling the fire alarm, but it went bad. I think I could use some current adult contemporary, even if it is by an alternative band (that is awesome).

"Mr. Schue, I have an adult contemporary song I wanna sing." I volunteered before I walked to the center of the room and looked Quinn in the eye.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it  
And my mama swore that she would never let herself again  
And that was the day that I promised to never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing  
And I'm on my way to believing_

That night, I was at work once again.

"I'd like one for _The American _please." A voice said. I knew that voice.

"Ms. Corcoran." I greeted her. I then looked over and saw a noticeable bulge in her bully. "Are you pregnant?" _  
_

So how about that ending? Is Will the daddy? The songs in this chapter are "Sometimes" from Baby One More Time, "Lucky" from Oops I Did It Again, "Follow Me" The Zoey 101 Theme, and "Circus" from Circus. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Stayin Alive

It was early in the morning and I was getting ready for school. Ms. Corcoran had told me not to tell Mr. Schue and that she would tell him soon. I guess they hooked up over the summer or something. I had just finished coming out of shower and getting dressed and came down singing a song.

_My hands are searching for you, my arms are outstretched toward you  
I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you  
This fire rising through my being, burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive  
I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding onto what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry, the light is white  
And I see you _

_Take my hand I give to you, now you own me all I am  
You said you would never leave me, I believe you, I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding onto what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

I walked into the kitchen to see that Burt was there. I guess he hadn't gone into the shop just yet. I was really to have him in my life because I knew that I could talk to him if I ever had a problem. It was the kind of thing that you just want to thank God for. I mean I was a Christian. I would even go to church with Quinn when I wasn't working on Sundays, which wasn't often.

"How's it going, Kid?" Burt asked me.

"I'm pretty happy." I told him before I noticed him holding his chest. I looked at him in concern and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just indigestion." He declared. "Just never eat gas station salami."

I didn't eat salami. It was at that moment that he slumped over and passed over. I was terrified. I knew what I needed to do. I took out the phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator answered.

"I need an ambulance to 415 Whitman Avenue." I told her frantically, trying to hold back my tears. "I think my stepdad has had a heart attack."

I don't care that he technically wasn't my stepdad yet. I then yelled for Kurt and Mom to come down and they looked over Burt in shock. I needed to breathe. Kurt rode in the ambulance and Mom took me to the hospital in her car. I was having a hard time keeping it together.

They were going to perform surgery on him.

"You two should head to school." Mom suggested tearfully. "I'll make sure to call whenever I get some news."

"I'm going to stay here." Kurt declared.

I called Quinn to come pick me up. My voice was shaking the phone. I couldn't lose another father, especially since I didn't even know my actual one. I headed outside and saw her car.

"It's going to be okay." Quinn assured me. "This is the kind of thing that you need to pray about and God will help you if he can."

"Can you please sing to me?" I requested. "It'll really help me calm down."

_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody when the night's so long  
Cause there is no guarantee that this is easy _

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you _

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me all I need every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful _

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me _

"Thank you." I told her. Though, I kind of wished that she hadn't chosen a song about a girl whose dad dies.

When we arrived at school, everything was quiet and the halls were empty, because we were late. We walked into the office and were given passes to go to class. I don't know how many people knew about this. I was doing my best not to cry. I didn't want to cry. Okay, I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to cry here.

It was hour before I got the news. Apparently Burt had had a lack of oxygen in his brain or something and he was in a coma or something. I wanted to do my best to hold it together. I couldn't eat anything during the lunch. I don't think I was holding together very well to be honest. Even if people didn't know what happened, they knew that something was definitely up.

I did end up going to Glee Club at Quinn's insistence. I had to hold her hand as I walked because I was afraid of losing it.

"So I don't know if everyone heard, but Burt Hummel had a heart attack and is in a coma." Mr. Schue told the group. "As a teacher, I can't lead you in prayer, so I was hoping Quinn would do so."

We all bowed our heads.

"Father, please look after Burt Hummel and give him the strength that he needs to wake up and please look after Carole, and Kurt, and Faith. Amen." Quinn prayed. I needed to get to work. I don't know if I could take any songs at the moment. I headed home and got on my bike. They told me that I didn't need to be there because of what happened, but I needed this to stay sane.

During my break, I decided to go outside and have my dinner. I knew that I had to sing something. Avril always had a song for me to sing. I didn't want to sing "Slipped Away" because I didn't want to think like that right now.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay, I miss you _

_We were made for each other, out here forever  
I know we were yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Was everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me yeah _

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay, I miss you_

It was at that moment that I just broke down. I started to cry. I don't know if I could stop. I guess I just needed to let it all out. I was hoping and praying that things would get better and that Burt would get better. I needed to be anywhere else but home because I couldn't really be home right now. I couldn't step inside of the kitchen and keep replaying what had happened in my mind. I know that there was no way that I could have done anything differently.

"Are you okay?" A man asked me. I looked up at him. He seemed to be genuinely concerned about me, even though he didn't know me. All I really noticed was his sunglasses.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I need to get back to work."

I headed back inside and hoped that I wouldn't need to cry again for the rest of the night. I wanted to be able to make it through work without having another breakdown. I was pretty sure that my mom wasn't going to be home and I didn't want to be there if she was or not. I knew where I had to go. I rang the doorbell.

The first thing that Judy did was hug me. I guess that I needed that from someone. I headed to see Quinn. It looked like Avril was asleep. Quinn was standing by the crib.

"I am so lucky." She declared. "After what happened to today, I realized that. Sure, my dad is essentially dead to me, but I even hope that one day I'll be able to reconcile with him and he'll be able to accept me for what I am. Right now, I have a mom that loves me and a beautiful girlfriend and daughter. I'm going to do my best to be here for you during this. If you need me to drive you to the hospital at 4:00 in the morning, I'll do it."

She wrapped her arms around me and I started to cry once again into her chest.

"I love you so much." I told her through my tears. I really needed her to hold me right now. This was not an easy thing to deal with. "What happened in Glee Club after I left?"

"Mercedes sang a Christian song." Quinn explained. "So have you talked to Kurt at all?"

"No, I don't even know what to say." I admitted. "I don't even know if I have the right to feel this way because he's not even my dad."

"Burt is the closest thing to a father that you have." Quinn argued. "You have every right to feel upset at the potential of losing him just as much as Kurt and your mom do. I think that we should sleep in here tonight. That way, both of us will be here if you need us."

There was still a mattress in the room because it used to be a guest room. I took my uniform off and laid down with her. I knew that I would need to talk to Kurt tomorrow, but right now all I really wanted to do was sleep.

I woke up, feeling pretty sure that I didn't want to go to school. I just wanted to go to the hospital. Maybe I would get some alone with Burt. I need to see him, even if he is unconscious right now. It'll help me a lot, because even if he is unconscious and hooked up to a heart monitor, that monitor will at least tell me that he's not dead.

"Where's Kurt?" I asked my mom.

"He went to the bathroom." Mom explained. "So, Judy told me that you spent the night there. How did that go? Are you feeling better?"

"I don't know if I can say that I'm feeling better, but it did feel really good to spend the night with someone that I loved." I admitted. "So can I see him right now? Can I go into his room?"

All I had to say was that he was he was my mom's fiancé, which was true. I walked down the hallway and saw him lying unconscious there. Kurt came in just a few seconds later.

"You know I don't believe in God." Kurt replied. That surprised me a little. "If God existed, this wouldn't happen."

"Have you tried singing to him?" I questioned. "I mean I don't know if that will get him to wake up, but it will probably make you feel a little bit better."

"I don't know what song I could even sing here." He told me.

"Did you see _Bandslam_?" I questioned. The look on his face showed me that he had.

_I'll never be a knight in armor with a sword in hand or kamikaze fighter  
Don't count on me to storm the barricades and take a stand or hold my ground  
You'll never see any scars or wounds, I don't walk on coals, I won't walk on water_

_I am no prince, I am no saint  
I am not anyone's wildest dream  
But I will stand behind and be  
Someone to fall back on_

_And I'll be that, I'll take your side  
If I'm the only one I'm used to that  
You've been alone, you'd rather be  
The half of us, least of you, the best of me  
And I will be _

_I'll be your prince, I'll be your saint  
I will go crashing through fences  
In your name, I will, I swear  
I'll be someone to fall back on  
I'll be the one who waits for as long as you let me  
I will be the one you need  
I'll be someone to fall back on  
Someone to find back on  
One to fall back on_

I had to say that that was one of the best most beautiful performances that I had ever seen. The best part was that Burt seemed to grab Kurt's hand at the end of it. I smiled widely.

I headed to school at that point to tell everyone the good news. Even though Kurt didn't believe in them, our prayers had been answered. I decided to lead the club in a number.

_Has the conscience shown  
Has the sweet breeze blown  
Has the kindness come  
Hope still lingers on_

_I drink myself a newfound pity  
Sitting alone in New York City  
And I don't know what _

_All the words that I've been reading__  
__Have now started the act of bleeding into one__  
__Into one_

_So I walk upon high and I step to the edge to see my world below  
And I laugh at myself as the tears roll down  
Cause it's the world I know, it's the world I know _

_I drink myself a newfound pity  
Sitting alone in New York City  
And I don't know what _

_So I walk upon high and I step to the edge to see my world below  
And I laugh at myself as the tears roll down  
Cause it's the world I know, it's the world I know_

So this chapter is less about Faith finding Jesus, and more about her dealing with Burt's heart attack. Also the man with the sunglasses is going to be coming back in a later chapter. The songs in this chapter are "All Around Me" by Flyleaf, "When I Look At You" by Miley, "When You're Gone" by Avril, "Someone to Fall Back On" from Bandslam, and "The World I Know" by Collective Soul. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Duets

We were all in the choir room when Mr. Schue walked and took a seat.

"So I have good news and bad news." He stated. "The bad news is I was just with Principal Figgins. Puckerman is in Juvie."

That really wasn't surprising. I couldn't help but wonder what he did.

"What did he do?" Quinn asked, echoing my thoughts.

"He drove his mom's Volvo through a convenience store and made off with the ATM." Mr. Schue explained. Why did he do that? I have a feeling that he might make it on _America's Dumbest Criminals_ for doing that. I should probably visit him sometime.

"Will he be out in time for Sectionals?" Rachel questioned. Yes, because that is obviously the most important thing. The peanut gallery was livid.

"Okay, we've established that Puck is an idiot." I pointed out. "But this could have some ramifications on his life. He's probably not going to be able to get a job until he's over 18. Did you say that you had some good news?"

"Yes, I'd like to welcome our new member: Sam Evans." Mr. Schue declared as Sam walked in. I guess he was waiting to be introduced and wanted it to be a surprise.

"Hey everybody, I'm Sam. Sam I am. You may know that I'm the quarterback." He introduced. "I don't like green eggs and ham."

You know, he was kind of cute in a dorky way. If I liked guys, I'd probably like him.

"It's good to have you here." I told Sam as I shook his hand. "You can sit over here by Quinn and me."

He took a seat and I noticed him checking her out. I glared at him with a look to let him know that she wasn't available as Mr. Schue wrote Duets on the board.

"Okay question for the group, what's a duet?" He asked.

"A blanket." Brittany answered. Okay, I'm starting to thinking that she might have a disability in a serious, not funny one. She can't be that much of a ditz, can she?

"No, it's two voices joined to become one." Mr. Schue explained, ignoring her. "Great duets are like a great marriage. The singers complement each other, push each other to be better. Now…"

"Do we get to choose our duet partners?" I interrupted.

"Yes, I want you to sing with someone that you work best with." He told us. "I'm actually going to make this a competition."

"What's the prize?" Mike asked him.

"A gift card for Breadstix on me." He answered. Well Quinn and I didn't really need that prize.

"So what song do you think we should sing?" Quinn asked me in the hallway.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want us to win." I admitted. "I mean everyone else could use this more. I mean for one, we'd be more likely to get to-go and also we can probably afford it more than them, since your mom is very wealthy from the divorce and her real estate business."

"Okay, that is true, but I don't want to sing something intentionally offensive. Everyone is probably going to just vote for themselves anyway." Quinn suggested as I saw Kurt apparently propositioning Sam. I decided that I needed to go home and talk to him.

"Kurt, I think you're wrong. Sam is not gay." I told him. "Just because he's kind of effeminate doesn't mean that he likes boys. There are plenty of men like that don't, like Justin Bieber and Hugh Jackman. I think you need to fix your gaydar because the way that I caught him looking at Quinn tells me that he's not even remotely bisexual."

"I just want to sing with him." Kurt stated as he walked away. I wasn't sure if I believed that.

"Well, he already bailed once because of the teasing that he saw some of the guys get." I pointed out. "The last thing that we need is for him to bail again. Look, Kurt, I believe that there is a guy out there for you somewhere, but Sam is not that guy."

I then went over to Quinn's house and we were going to rehearse something together. I was starting off.

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists, but I run too late  
_**I run my life, or is running me  
I run from my past, I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems **

_**When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you**_

_**This world keeps spinning faster into a new disaster  
So I run to you, I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone, baby you're the only one  
I run to, I run to you **_

**Whoa, **_oh I run to you baby_

_**This world keeps spinning faster into a new disaster  
So I run to you, I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone, baby you're the only one  
I run to, I run to you **_

_Oh I run to you  
_**I run to you, girl **

"So I kind of want to set Sam up with Rachel." I admitted. "I think it would be great to vote for him, because it will give him a confidence boost."

"Okay, we'll vote for Sam." Quinn agreed. "But how are we going to convince him to sing with Rachel. You and I both know that she's kind of annoying."

"Well maybe I can talk to him tomorrow at work." I suggested.

So I went into the café before work to talk to him.

"I don't know if you should do a duet with a Kurt." I declared.

"Well, he emailed me like 60 MP3s of him singing and I thought it was Faith Hill. He is very good." Sam declared.

"Look, a lot of people think that the guys in Glee Club are gay." I pointed out.

"I'm kind of confused right now. You told me that shouldn't matter." He argued.

"It shouldn't in the long run." I established. "But I know what it's like to be made fun of for being gay and I've seen what some of the guys have gone through. I think that it might be a good idea to establish that you're straight first."

"I gave him my word and I'm not going to back down from that." He explained. Okay, so he's beyond reason. I sighed and walked into the box office.

The next day, I walked into the bathroom and saw that Rachel was helping to clean Sam up after a slush attack. Why do we keep selling those? I decided to back away and go to another bathroom. They looked really cute together.

So it turned out that Mercedes and Santana were the first ones to go for the competition. I kind of expected Santana to be singing with Brittany, to be honest. You know I can't help but wonder why we're doing a duet competition with an odd number of people. It doesn't seem fair. Of course the alternative is Mr. Schue being in the competition, and aside from him paying for the prize, we all know how uncomfortable that was last time.

I couldn't help but wonder if anyone thought that people weren't going to vote for themselves. He kind of didn't state that as a rule.

"So what do you think of doubling with Sam and Rachel when they win?" I asked Quinn.

"It's not a bad idea." Quinn replied.

"If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"You know that I won't." She pointed out.

"Well it's about Mr. Schue." I stated. "Okay, so it's not directly about Mr. Schue. He doesn't even know about it yet. Anyway, a little over a week ago, Ms. Corcoran came into the theater, with child."

"Is she still coaching Vocal Adrenaline?" Quinn questioned.

"No, I don't think so." I answered. "She said that she'd tell him soon and I believe her."

"Well he does have a right to know." She pointed out. "Would it have made a difference if I had told you about Puck in the first place?"

"I honestly don't know." I admitted. "I can't say how I would have reacted in that moment. I probably would have still beaten him up at least. The important thing is we made it past that."

The next day in Glee, Kurt decided that he would do a duet…with himself. It was strange. It was very strange. It kind of worked in a weird way. He definitely put on quite the show.

Mike and Tina did their duet next. It really wasn't much of a duet to be honest. It was mostly Tina with Mike saying "Sing" in a high-pitched voice. It was funny, but not that good. This was an interesting competition and if we had a more valid system of determining the winner, it might be tough. It was definitely bringing out the best in everyone I guess.

The next day, I learned that Sam had tried to kiss Rachel when they were rehearsing. I knew that Quinn was going to talk to Rachel about it.

"Dude, that's not cool." I told him. "I know Rachel is very fragile and she's afraid of getting her heartbroken again."

"It's like you were there." Sam commented. "I mean it's probably for the best because if that Puckerman kid ever gets out of jail, he's gonna beat my ass."

Okay, so it did seem a little like Puck liked Rachel this year, but I didn't think it was anything serious or he would be interested in pursuing her.

"I heard you dated her too." He added.

"That was more of a fling." I pointed out. "I love Quinn. We're raising a kid together. You shouldn't be focused on dating here. Rachel has one of the best voices in the group. I think that you might be able to win and I'd be completely okay with it. I don't need to go to Breadstix, but if you happen to win and need someone to make it less awkward, Quinn and I could join you. I'm sure we could find a babysitter."

"Okay, sure if she wants to." He agreed and I smiled.

It looked like in the end, it worked, because they agreed to try it again. We weren't going to tell them that we were going to vote for them. It wasn't that we were going to try to win. We definitely weren't going to sing an offensive song.

We were going to be the next ones singing. I don't even know if we would win to be honest. It wasn't important because we had love we were singing a song by music's current biggest, currently together couple. I was starting off.

_You never so looked so good as you did last night underneath the city lights  
There walking with your friends, laughing at the moon I swear you looked right through me_

_But I'm still living with your goodbye  
And you're just going on with your life_

_**How can you just walk on by without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
**__Like we never loved at all_

_Did you forget the magic?  
_**Did you forget the passion?  
**_**Did you ever miss me?  
Ever long to kiss me?**_

_**Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all**_

You I can't help but feel like we should have chosen a love song instead, but I think that we still sounded great together. I did see a few tears in the audience. I just hoped that it didn't persuade anyone to vote for us. It looked like Artie and Brittany weren't going to be participating so they wouldn't be voting. I just hoped that Rachel and Sam would be good. They were next. Sam was starting off.

"I just wanted to say I'm really excited and I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Sam stated before they began.

_It might be hard to be lovers when it's harder to be friends  
Baby pull down the covers, it's time you let me in  
Maybe light a couple candles, I'll just go ahead and lock the door  
If you just talk to me baby, till we aint strangers anymore_

**Lay your head on my pillow, I sit beside on the bed  
Don't you think it's time to say some things we haven't said  
It aint too late to get back to that place, back to where we thought it was before  
Why don't you look at me, till we aint strangers anymore **

_**Sometimes it's hard to love me, sometimes it's hard to love you too  
I know it's hard believing that love can pull us through  
It would be so easy to live your life with one foot out the door  
Just hold me baby till we aint strangers anymore**_

_So let's get down to baby, there aint no need to lie  
_**Tell me who you think you see when you look into my eyes  
**_**Let's put our two hearts back together, leave the broken pieces on the floor  
Make love with me baby till we aint strangers anymore**_

_We're not strangers anymore _

At that point, I stood up and gave them a standing ovation. That was fantastic. I forgot all about that song.

We ended up voting for Sam and Rachel and the two of them won. Santana threw a fit at that and had to be held back by Mercedes. Quinn and I smiled. We would be joining them anyway. I heard Rachel tell him it wasn't a date.

Quinn and I decided that we wanted to sing one more song in the auditorium after everyone left. I was going to lead this one off.

_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
Cause everything you do and word you say, you should nothing that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing _

_**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

**I remember every look upon your face,**_ the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
__**Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing **_

_**That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

We walked by Mr. Schue's office on the way out. We saw a look of shock on his face.

"Are you okay, Mr. Schue?" I asked him.

"I'm going to be a father." He stated. _**  
**_

So now Will knows about the baby. The next episode is not Rocky Horror, but a regular Halloween episode. The songs in this chapter are "I Run to You" by Lady Antebellum, "Like We Never Loved At All" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw, "Till We Aint Strangers Anymore" by Bon Jovi and LeAnn Rimes, and "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Glee-oween

I decided to go the Allen County Juvenile Treatment and Detention Center to see Puck. We met at a table where he was wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Let me start by saying that you're an idiot." I told him. "Second, please don't start singing 'Jailhouse Rock'."

"I really haven't been in the mood to sing anything." He declared.

"What were you doing stealing an ATM?" I asked.

"I wanted the money to paying child support." Puck replied.

"Puck, we don't need you to pay child support." I told him. "I know it's probably hard for you not to be in Avril's life right now, but the time isn't right. Maybe in a few years, we'll let you see her, if you stay out of jail."

"So how's Rachel doing?" He inquired.

"She is dating Sam, who is now in the Glee Club." I told him. "If you like her, it's your own fault for being in here and not there."

"I want to punch him in the mouth." Puck stated.

"That seems like a good way to get back in here." I pointed out. "Do you have any idea when you'll get out of here? Will you be out before Sectionals?"

"I think if everything goes right, I'll get out next week." He told me. "I'm really happy that you came to see me."

"Hopefully, the next time that I see you, it'll be at school." I told him before I gave him a hug.

The next day, I went to school. It was the end of October and that meant one thing. Halloween was upon us. I had already picked out my costume. There was going to be a Halloween dance at the school and I had to say that I was kind of pumped about it to be honest.

"So good news, everyone." Mr. Schue declared as he walked into choir room. "I've just been informed that Principal Figgins has asked us to perform at the Halloween dance. So, we will be performing so Halloween songs."

"Is this okay?" I asked before I started to sing.

_Take me, I'm alive never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when the sun goes down  
I had everything, opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes I can see in your eyes  
Everything in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make wanna die, I'll never be good enough  
You make wanna die and everything you love  
Will burn in the light and every time I look inside your eyes  
You make wanna die _

_I would die for you my love, my love  
I would lie for you my love, my love  
(_**Make me wanna die)  
**_And I would steal for you my love, my love  
_**(Make me wanna die)  
**_And I would die for you my love, my love_

_We'll burn up in the light and every time I look inside your eyes (_**I'm burning in the light)  
**_And every time I look inside your eyes _**(I'm burning in the light) **_I look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die _

"I'm pretty sure that we should stay away from songs about death." Mr. Schue declared as I pouted. "What is important is all of you need to remember to perform in costume for this."

"So do you think that I'll look silly in my costume?" Quinn asked me as soon as we got home.

"Maybe a little, but I think that you are going to be one hot bitch." I told her with a giggle. "I think that we'll even have a chance at the best costume contest."

"You know it's too bad that Avvie is too young to go trick-r-treating." She remarked.

"Well she'll have plenty chances of going." I reminded her. "So I told Puck that we would let him see her when she gets older. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She told me. "You know as soon as you turn 18, you need to adopt her so you can officially be her parent."

"Are you sure that you want me to do that?" I questioned. "Can I even do that if we're not married?"

"Yes, you can do that." She explained. "You've been as much as parent to her as I have and I want nothing more to make it official."

"Are you going to change her name?" I questioned, wondering to myself when Hudson-Fabray or Fabray-Hudson sounded better.

"I don't know. We can discuss that more when we get closer." She declared before Avvie started to cry. "It's your turn to change her."

I sighed and took our child to the changing table. There are some parts of motherhood that I don't like. Puck was kind of lucky that he was not involved.

On Halloween night, I was wearing a sexy Victorian gown and pair of fangs. I guess I was glad that I wasn't singing because it was hard to talk with them in my mouth. I don't know why all of the vampiress costumes were Victorian. I guess it was Dracula thing. Quinn had a hood with a pair of wolf ears on it with some furry gloves and Uggs in addition to a golden-yellow dress. I was a vampire and she was a werewolf. Most of the time relations between them were strained, but I didn't really care about any of that.

Rachel and Sam were on the stage. She was dressed as Dorothy and Sam was dressed as the Scarecrow. I know it was a theme costume, but I did wonder if people were going to make fun of him being someone who did not have a brain. I think they did look cute together.

_I'm an average man with an average life  
I work from 9 to 5 and hell I pay the price  
Just wanna be left alone in my average home  
But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone_

**I always feel like somebody's watching me **_(And I have no privacy)  
_**I always feel like somebody's watching me **_(Tell me if it's just a dream)_

_When I come home at night, I bolt the door real tight  
People call me on the phone, trying to avoid  
Can the people on TV see me or am I just paranoid  
When I'm in the shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair  
Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there  
People say I'm crazy, I'm just a little touched  
Maybe showers remind me of Psycho too much _

**I always feel like somebody's watching me **_(And I have no privacy)  
_**I always feel like somebody's watching me **_(Tell me if it's just a dream)_

I really don't know why we couldn't sing any songs about death or blood when there was a lot of around the school. I mean the punchbowl was blood red. Whoever was in charge of decorating had done a good job or making it look scary.

As for what the rest of the club was dressed as: Brittany and Santana were an angel and devil. Tina was the girl from _The Grudge _and Mike was apparently her husband who murdered her. Kurt was Liberace. Mercedes was Effie White from _Dreamgirls _and Artie was Spiderman. **  
**Quinn and I were dancing with each other. I had also smeared some lipstick around my mouth to look like blood. It was Halloween, which is the day to look silly and also one for candy. I had to make sure that we got some on the way back.

"So do you want to go get some blood?" Quinn asked me cheekily.

"You know I think you should want some meat." I joked. I hope that sounded okay coming out my mouth. Like I said, it was hard to talk wearing these. It was at that point that we were joined by Sam and Rachel.

"So I decided against painting myself green." Rachel declared.

"I was going to be a flying monkey." Sam added.

"I think this works out better." Quinn opined. "Faith can talk right now because it sounds like she has a bad Transylvanian accent."

I laughed and playfully smacked her in the arm.

"So that's an interesting look that you two got." Sam commented as I began to pet Quinn's fake ears. "Aren't werewolves and vampires supposed to be at war and not in love?"

"Well this werewolf isn't like that." Quinn declared. "That reminds me that it's my turn to take the stage. Wish me luck."

Quinn walked on the stage.

"Good evening everyone, it looks like there's a full moon tonight because we've got a She-Wolf in the house." She announced before she started to sing her song.

_SOS, she's in disguise, SOS she's in disguise  
There's a she-wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving so feed the hungry  
_

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday to Friday to Friday  
Not enough decent retribution or incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in the office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you about it _

_There's a she-wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free Ah-ooh  
There's a she-wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

_Sitting across the bar, staring at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher and I'm her student _

_To locate the single man I got me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_**  
**_But having a very good time and behaving very bad in the arms of a boy _

_There's a she-wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free Ah-ooh  
There's a she-wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

At that point, all of the lights went out. I had to admit that that was scary. I was kind of terrified that when they came back on, we were going to find a body. It only took a few seconds and everyone seemed to be okay. I found myself clinging to Kurt because apparently he was the closet available person.

"You can let me go now, Faith." He told me. I blushed and relinquished my grip.

"Hey, where's Mr. Schue." Artie asked. He had been here before the lights went out.

"I'm sure that he's fine." I declared after taking my fangs out so I could talk and Quinn came off of the stage and over to me. "Quinn and I will go find him and you guys can stay here and keep everyone entertained."

So unlike, the gym, the hallways were pretty dark. I hated horror movies because I was a coward and I didn't want to feel like I was in one. I held Quinn's hand tightly.

"Maybe you should sing something while we look for him." Quinn suggested.

_Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum_

What's wrong with me  
Why do I feel like this  
I'm going crazy now

_No more gas in the rig, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said can't even speak about it  
Out my life, out my head don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane yeah_

_It's the thief in the night come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia aint used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia _

We then noticed that the door to the choir room was open and the lights were on. We decided to walk inside and there was Mr. Schue making out with Mr. Corcoran, who had painted herself green to be the wicked witch. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you two getting together?" Quinn asked them.

"Well we're having a baby together, so we might as well try it." Ms. Corcoran replied. "Tell me, do you girls think that I look ridiculous like this?"

"It's Halloween." I argued. "I don't think that you can look ridiculous."

"You know I didn't think that I could have kids." The woman admitted. "I was kind of interested in adopting yours, but obviously that didn't happen."

"Well I'm glad that everything is working out for you." Quinn declared. "Now we need you to bring Mr. Schue back to the gym because we said that we'd look for him."

We then took him back and headed to the stage where we going to be doing a group number.

_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all the this,  
But I never thought I would live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake _

_Whoa, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Someone's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back now I'm haunted_

_I know, I know, I just know (I know, I know, I know)  
You're not gone (I know, I know, I know)  
You can't be gone _

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back now I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break, never thought I'd see it_

So Puck made an appearance and he definitely does like Rachel and Will and Shelby are together. The songs in this chapter are "Make Me Wanna Die" by The Pretty Reckless, "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell and Michael Jackson, "She Wolf" by Shakira, "Disturbia" by Rihanna and "Haunted" by Taylor Swift. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Never Been Kissed

Quinn and I were currently making out in the hot tub. Her mom wasn't home and we had the baby monitor handy in case Avvie woke up.

"You know you make me so horny sometimes." I told her.

"Well we don't have a lot of time for it right now." She admitted. Yeah having a kid did make things more complicated. I mean we're being celibate or anything, but we weren't doing it as much as we used to. "Maybe we can do it after school tomorrow."

"I know there's one thing that I can always do with you." I stated as she cocked an eyebrow. "Sing."

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
I might die when I forget how to breathe  
You closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these few moments  
When you open my mind to things I've never seen_

_Cause when I'm kissin' u my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, you're all that takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' u  
When I'm kissin' u it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one, should I have really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' u _

_I've never felt nothing like this, you're making me open up  
No point even trying to fight, it kinda feels like it's love _

_Cause when I'm kissin' u my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, you're all that takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' u  
When I'm kissin' u it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one, should I have really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' u _

The next day we were in Glee Club and I noticed that Puck was out. He hadn't even told me.

"Puck, I hope your time in Juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong." Mr. Schue stated.

"Are you kidding? I ruled that place." Puck replied. It didn't look that way when I went to see him.

"I've also got the list of teams that we'll be competing against at Sectionals. We will up against the Dalton Academy Warblers, an a capella group from an all-boys school in Westerville and also from Westerville, The Country Girls from Crawford Country Day School for Young Ladies." Mr. Schue explained.

"My dad tried to send me there." Quinn explained.

"So many gay jokes." Santana commented as Kurt and I glared at her.

"Moving on, since this seemed like it got you guys pumped about Sectionals last year, we will be repeating our boys against girls competition." He replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea after what happened last time?" I questioned, not wanting to relive that.

"How about we mix it up a little?" He suggested. "Instead of doing what we did last year, the girls will do a song made famous by men and vice versa."

I know that Kurt looked giddy about it. You I wouldn't mind doing some rock here.

"Okay, we should get some intel on this girl group at that school." Santana suggested after we broke up into groups. "We need a spy. I say that we go around the room and nominate someone."

Everyone nominated me, even Quinn. I sighed and agreed to head to Westerville for a day. I think that the guys sent Kurt to Dalton.

I decided that I would fit in best if I was wearing a uniform, so I borrowed one from the office by saying that I was prospective student and wanted to stand out less. It led to me wearing a white blouse with a navy sweater and socks and a plaid purple miniskirt. It's too bad that I can't keep this because I'm pretty sure that Quinn would love it. The school was pretty lavish, but I guess that was to be expected from a privately funded school. I had to say that if I wasn't already in a relationship, this place would be like heaven. I decided to ask someone to see if I could see the club perform. I found a girl with long blonde hair.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you knew anything about a group called the County Girls?" I asked as she turned around and I saw a pair of pretty brown eyes.

"Yes." She answered. "So are you new here? I'm Dani."

"I'm Faith." I replied before realizing that I probably should have used a different name. I guess it was too late right now.

"Yes, I know about the Country Girls." She responded before she took me to the stage and she got up on the stage. She was one of them. "Hit it girls."

_Hey, slow it down, what do you want from me  
What do you want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid, what do you want from me  
What do you want from me_

_There might have been a time when I would give myself away  
Oh once upon a time, I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are so what do you want from me  
What do you want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm working it out  
Please don't give in I won't let you down  
It messed me up need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around hey  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me_

_Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down _

_Just don't give up I'm working it out  
Please don't give in I won't let you down  
It messed me up need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around hey  
What do you want from me  
Just don't give up I'm working it out  
Please don't give in I won't let you down  
It messed me up need a second to breathe  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me_

Damn, she was really good. This was going to be a problem. We would definitely need to be on our A-game. Everyone seemed to like it. I decided to take out my phone and text Quinn the news of how the performance went as I noticed Dani looking me over flirtatiously.

"You know if you wanted to see us perform, you didn't need this whole getup." Dani told me as she ran her hands along my sweater. I blushed, realizing I had been found out. "You're so cute when you blush."

I realized that I needed to disappear immediately.

So when I got back to school, I noticed that things seemed to be weird Coach Bieste. I decided to talk to Quinn to see if she knew anything.

"From what I gather, Sam was picturing Coach Bieste in suggestive clothing because Rachel wouldn't have sex with him." Quinn explained. "Please tell me that you would never do that."

"No, if things got too hot, I would either think of the mail or…you know." I told her. "So anyway, the singer from the Crawford group saw through me immediately and I think she may have been into me."

"Well the important part was that they were good and we can't slack off." She told me. "While you were gone, we decided to sing some Nickelback."

We were getting our costumes ready, Puck and Artie came in to apparently ask Brittany and Santana out on a double date. Well I could tell that Puck was acting like nothing had changed. Did he want to be in Avvie's life because this is not the kind of example that Quinn and I want for our daughter.

After school, I decided to check my email and saw that I had received a friend request from Daniela Valverde. I had no idea who that was, but instead of deleting it, I opened it up and it was Dani. Why was she trying to friend me? We were on opposing teams. How did she even find me? I decided to deny the friend request and go to work.

When I was at work, I noticed the guy in the sunglasses again. I guess it wasn't too weird considering that it was a movie theatre and people saw multiple movies in one month sometimes. He seemed to be eying me, but I guess that wasn't weird either considering that I was an attractive female. I can't say that I liked it, but he wasn't actually doing anything wrong. He was just kind of shady, no pun intended. If it wasn't for the line, I would go talk to him about it.

The next day, we were performing our number. We were all wearing all-leather outfits, which I was at least used to.

_Never made as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
I'm tired of living like a blind man  
Sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind of what I really am  
This is how you remind of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
I've been wrong I've been down into the bottom of everybody  
These five words in my head scream are we having fun yet_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Never made as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am _

_It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking  
I've been wrong I've been down into the bottom of everybody  
These five words in my head scream are we having fun yet_

_Yeah, yeah are we having fun yet  
Yeah, yeah are we having fun yet  
Yeah, yeah are we having fun yet  
Yeah, yeah, no, no _

You know this was a look that I really could get into. I was off today and I really wanted to go home so I could get on top of my girlfriend. As Mr. Schue was congratulating us, Becky came in and handed Mr. Schue a note. We were being dismissed early and I couldn't have been happier because I don't know if I would have been able to wait any longer. Yes, we had to make sure that the baby was asleep first, but we did end having some of the best sex that we've had in months.

"Let's do it like this again sometime." I suggested through my panting.

"Well I saw that picture of you in the schoolgirl outfit and I know that I could definitely get into that." She told me.

"Well that wasn't exactly a great experience for me." I admitted. "They have a surprising amount of hot girls at that school and all of their glee club was beautiful."

The next day we found out that word had gotten about the Bieste thing and she quit. That was actually a very bad thing because the football team was really good this year. I seriously can't believe that this happened. The guys seemed to be extremely upset about it.

"Well I suggest that you guys find a way to get her back because I am extremely disappointed in you." Mr. Schue lectured. "I am downright ashamed of you. I am actually thinking of pulling out of Sectionals as a result of this."

Wow, this was serious. They had better fix it, because they know that the rest of us will be as pissed as he is if we can't go to Sectionals because of this.

So the next day, the guys called Coach Bieste in to watch their performance. I hope that they apologized to her as well.

_What you got if you aint got love, the kind that you just wanna give away  
It's okay to open up, go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day, you wanna shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever is in your hands  
Oh and When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem so small _

_It's so easy to get lost inside a problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide, it swallows you whole  
While you're sitting round thinking about some you can't change  
Time's fly by, moving so fast, you better make it count cause you can't get it back _

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever is in your hands  
Oh and When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
It sure makes everything else seem so small _

That was later followed with an apology and Coach Bieste agreed to come back.

The next day, I found myself being called into Principal Figgins's office. I hoped that he wasn't about to blame me for doing something that I didn't do and I haven't gotten into any fights recently.

"Before you accuse me, I didn't do it." I declared. I was at that time that I noticed the man from the movie theater with the sunglasses, only he wasn't wearing them. "What's going on?"

"This man wanted to talk to you." Figgins told me.

"Who are you and why do you keep following me around?" I asked him in accusation.

"I've been watching you and trying to find out what I could about you." The man told me. I had a really bad feeling about this. He then handed me his card. "My name is Gary Spencer. I'm a talent agent and I'd like to represent you."

So, it seems like Dani is the lead singer for Crawford Country Day and the man with the sunglasses was an agent. How will Faith react to his proposal? The songs in this chapter are "Kissin U" by Miranda Cosgrove, "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert, "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback, and "So Small" by Carrie Underwood. Please don't forget to review.


	7. The Substitute

So there was a problem as soon as we walked into the school. Somehow, Sue had become principal. I don't know what happened to Figgins. Also, I heard that Lauren Zizes was sick and I realized that I needed to do my best to avoid her because for some reason she came to school.

When we got to Glee Club, I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Schue also looked like he was under the weather. He wrote something about Sectionals on the board.

"I think that I'm going to go see the nurse." He announced. "But first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter."

I didn't want to know what he meant by that. I guess it was because he was sick. I had some issues that I needed to think about. I don't know what I was going to do about this Gary thing. I hadn't told Quinn or anyone about it because I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it. Okay, so I wanted to do it, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it now. I mean I wanted to be an actress, but I don't know if I wanted to leave in the middle of the year and I would have to talk to Quinn about it.

I needed to go to work a little early because I knew that Gary would be there to pitch me the idea some more.

"So how did you know that I wanted to be an actress?" I asked him.

"It was a lucky guess." Gary replied. "I actually already have a plan for you. I know a casting director that can get you on two episodes of _90210 _that you can film over the break and then I want to get you cast in a pilot in the spring. I heard that you're in a Glee Club. Maybe I could sing my pitch to you."

_I like to dream yes, yes right between my sound machine  
On a cloud of sight I drift in the night any place it goes is right  
Goes far, flies near to the stars away from here_

_Well you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl on magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dream to me fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl, look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away _

_You don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl on magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dream to me fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl, look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away _

"That was impressive." I told him. "I know that I definitely can't be paid to sing. I have a few people that I need to talk this over with first. How long is the offer open?"

"I'm going to need an answer by the end of the week." He told me. "You won't regret this if you take it."

So when we got to Glee Club, Rachel had basically appointed herself teacher which was a terrible idea. She was being pretty conceited. Santana looked like she wanted to kill her.

At lunch, I was with Quinn.

"So I have something that I need to tell you that I need you to keep a secret." I declared. "I met this agent who is interested in signing me. I still have to talk to my mom about it, but I'm leaning towards accepting the deal. I do want your opinion and I definitely want you to know that I'm not planning on leaving you."

"Are you sure that this isn't a scam?" She asked me.

"He's definitely a real agent. I looked him up." I explained. "He offered me a guest role on _90210." _

"Well, I'll support you in whatever decision you make." She told me.

So in Spanish class we had a substitute, some blonde woman named Miss Holiday. She also seemed to have an inexplicable grudge against Lindsay Lohan. I get that she's a bad role model, but she has serious problems and making fun of her is kind of mean. I wonder what she'd think of this.

It also seemed to Kurt asked her to be our substitute Glee Club director. That was going to be different and at least it wouldn't be Sue. I think that she was trying to be cool. While we waited, I noticed Puck was rubbing some on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Kurt got us a sub, so I'm buttering the floor." He answered nonchalantly. I wanted to smack him upside the head right now.

"Puck, do I need to spell it out to you?" I asked. "Quinn and I want a good influence in Avvie's life. You're not really living up to that."

"Did I hear something about a substitute…whoa." Rachel said as she entered the room before slipping on the floor.

"Yes, it works." Puck declared before he helped her up. She then did a power slide clearly knowing about the buttered floor.

"Let's start with some introductions." She stated. "My name is Holly Holiday."

"Is that your real name?" I asked. I don't know how someone gets a name like that. That'd be like if someone were named Phillip Phillips.

"So I recently watched a video of you performing at Regionals where you came in last." She stated. I do not think I like this woman very much. "The songs were like 30 years old."

"Hey, don't rip on Journey." I warned her.

"Those sounded like somebody else's favorite songs, not yours." She argued. Did she know that Vocal Adrenaline sang an even older song? "I'm not your average sub. I want you guys to do things that you want to do. I want you to have fun in our fabulous but fleeting time together. So what songs would you like to do?"

Everyone seemed to have a problem answering that question.

"I see that you don't get asked that much." She responded.

"Ms. Holiday's right." Kurt declared. "Mr. Schue's set list sometimes sounds like he hasn't listened to the radio since the 80s."

"So how about I show you what I can do?" Ms. Holiday suggested. I don't think we had a choice. She started up the string band.

_I need another story, something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring, need something I can confess  
Till all my sleeves are stained, from all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear, thought you saw me wink no  
I've by on the brink so _

_Tell me what you to hear  
Something that'll light those ears  
I'm sickened by the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time,  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in live  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Got no reasons, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'm gonna tell you everything  
_

_Tell me what you to hear  
Something that'll light those ears  
I'm sickened by the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time,  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in live  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away  
All my secrets away _

Okay, so she was a good singer. I guess she couldn't sing that Cee-Lo song that was loaded with profanity that is one of the best songs ever, if not for that crying bridge that sounds horribly whiny. I could tell that Rachel was not very impressed by her.

I went home after that because I needed to talk to my mom. I actually thought it would be a good idea to call Gary and have him talk to her and Burt about it. I know that Kurt was going to be hanging out with this Blaine guy that we met when he went to spy on Dalton. I was a bit weary, but Kurt said that they were just friends and I figured that if he was going to be my brother, I need to trust him. Burt was the one who answered the door when Gary arrived.

"Faith, do you know this guy?" He asked me.

"Yes, I invited him over to talk to you and my mom." I explained. "Gary, please come inside."

So within a few minutes, we were all seated at the table.

"So, I'm going to ask who this guy is." Burt declared.

"My name is Gary Spencer." The agent replied as he held his hand out for him to shake. He didn't officially have a say in this because he wasn't my stepdad yet. "I'm a talent agent and I want to make Faith famous by having her appear in an episode of _90210."_

"Oh right they made a new version of that." Burt stated. "How do I know that you're trying to screw her over?"

"Sir, I've been screwed over myself and I wouldn't dream of doing that to someone else." Gary responded.

"Faith, have you told him?" My mom asked. I guess I didn't think about that.

"There are two things that you need to know about me." I stated. "First, I'm gay and I'm also raising my girlfriend's baby with her. I don't want any of this stuff to be a secret if I am going to do this."

"Would you be willing to play straight?" He asked me, surprised but not perturbed by my revelation. I guess people in the biz get it more than around here.

"Yes." I responded. It's just acting and I'd probably rather kiss a guy than another girl right now.

"Then neither of those will be a problem." He told me. "I have the contract with me. If you want a lawyer to look it over, you can, but I still need it by Friday."

"Does Quinn know about this?" Mom asked.

"Yes, I've already talked to her about it and she gave me her blessing." I answered. "There is one thing. I cannot sing on anything."

The next I was in school and Mr. Schue still wasn't back. Quinn and I had gone together.

"So what do you think about Ms. Holiday?" I questioned.

"I think that she's fun." Quinn replied. "Why, do you not like her?"

"I don't know, but something about her just rubs me the wrong way." I admitted. "So I'm pretty sure that I'm going to accept the offer. I just need a lawyer to look over the contract before Friday. I just want you to know that I won't let fame go to my head."

"I never thought that you would." She replied. "That's what I love about you. You're very loyal to the people you love."

"You're making me love you even more." I admitted before I took her to the auditorium.

_I'm desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started I'm chasing after you _

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go out of all I held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I don't know where to go  
I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you _

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else, there is nothing else, there is nothing else_

_I'm desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started I'm chasing after you _

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go out of all I held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I don't know where to go  
I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you _

_Just hanging by a moment  
I'm hanging by a moment  
I'm hanging by a moment  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

In Glee, Rachel and Ms. Holiday did a rather strange song and dance number. I think there was a reason that Mr. Schue wouldn't let her do that because it was weird. Those outfits looked pretty strange too, even though I know I'm not someone to criticize someone's stage outfit.

The next day, we found that Ms. Holiday was our new permanent Spanish teacher and Glee Club instructor. This is why it was a bad idea to make Sue principal. Though, I do give her props for not just outright disbanding us. I had to say that I was not okay with it. In fact, I was pissed about it, but I don't know if there was anything that I could do. Everyone else seemed to really like Ms. Holiday, but we can't just throw out Mr. Schue like he's never been there for us.

"I need you to be with me on this." I told Quinn. "Mr. Schue took us to your doctor's appointment when you didn't want anyone to find out about it. Mr. Schue is not just someone who can get rid of."

"Well, what are we going to do?" She questioned. "I mean unless Ms. Holiday does something really bad, there's probably nothing we do to get Mr. Schue back."

Conveniently, she allowed Mercedes to skip Glee Club to shove some tater tots up Sue's tailpipe. Wow, I don't even know if Puck would do that. She was really upset about the tater tots being removed. That might do it. I do hope that Mercedes doesn't get expelled though, because we still need her for Sectionals and it could have serious implications on her education. What happened was that Ms. Holiday quit and Mr. Schue was returned to his job. I was glad about it. Well there was also the fact that we convinced everyone to vouch for him.

He did end up inviting Ms. Holiday back to do a number with us. I don't really see why we needed to, but it was better than his _Singing in the Rain _idea.

_Seconds, hours, so many days, you know what you want but how long can you wait  
Every moment lasts forever when you feel you've lost your way  
And what if my chance was already gone, started believing I could be wrong  
But you gave me one good reason to find and never walk away_

_So here I am  
Still holding on_

_With every step you climb another mountain  
With every breath it's harder to believe  
You make through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing  
Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you cam  
There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries_

_You can go higher, you can go deeper  
There are no boundaries above and beneath you  
Break every rule because there's nothing between and your dream_

_With every step you climb another mountain  
With every breath it's harder to believe  
You make through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing  
Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up everything  
They take you by the hand and show you that you cam  
There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries_

After the number was over, I went home and signed the contract.

So Faith's acting career is officially starting, but it's not going to interfere with her schoolwork at the moment. The songs in this chapter are "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf, "Secrets" by OneRepublic, "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse, and "No Boundaries" by Kris Allen. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Furt

The wedding was only a few days away and Sectionals wasn't long after. I was going to be my mom's maid of honor and Kurt was Burt's best man. I was happy that it was about to happen. The only person that I would want my mom to marry more would be Mr. Schue, but Burt was a very close second and Mr. Schue was into Ms. Corcoran. I was pretty sure that Kurt was going to have us play the wedding (for free because we'd be disqualified otherwise)

"We're going to Waikiki." Burt told me. I don't know if they would take us, but I probably wouldn't be able to go because I'd be filming in Los Angeles. "I'll also get a bigger house where you can have your own room and probably a nursery in case Quinn ever wants to stay over."

That day at work, I went over to Sam. I could tell that he wanted to take the QB job back from Puck.

"So how are things going between you and Rachel?" I questioned. "I know it's known of my business but have you…?"

"No." He answered. "It's not easy. I don't know, but maybe I win my starting job back she'll be interested."

"Well you have to wait until the girl is ready." I explained to him.

"Well, I am pretty close to being popular." He said.

"Being popular isn't everything." I told him. "Just remember that you have friends and that is the most important thing."

"Well I have something special for her." He declared. "I got a ring."

"Please don't tell me that you're proposing to her." I remarked. "She would never get married in high school."

"No, it's a promise ring." Sam answered. "I know it's sudden, but I would like to marry her someday."

The next day, I went to talk to Kurt. I noticed a glaring problem.

"We can't release 305 doves." I told him. "It's not in the budget and if we did, we couldn't release them indoors. Also I want to do something special here. For some reason, everyone says I'm a leader and I want to show that I am."

"I have the perfect idea." Kurt stated. "After your speech, you can sing a song. I've been planning weddings since I was 2. My Power Rangers got married and divorced as much as Larry King or Liz Taylor."

I decided to talk to Quinn after that. I wanted to know if she wanted to bring Avvie to the wedding or not.

"So we need to discuss what we're going to do about the baby." I stated. "Do you want to bring her?"

"I want her to see her non-biological grandma get married." Quinn admitted. "I'll have my mom hold her during the ceremony in case there are any issues. You know I can't wait for the change to dance with you there. I really want everything to be perfect and the wedding to go smoothly because I love you."

"So do you have any idea what song I should sing?" I asked.

"No, but I'm sure that you'll figure out the perfect one." She replied.

"Hey, can you two come to the choir room?" Rachel requested. We walked in and I noticed that all the girls except Santana and Mercedes were there. "So we have a problem. This Kurt and Karofsky stuff is getting out of control."

"How bad is it?" I asked. "Kurt hasn't told me anything about it."

"Well we need to send a message to Karofsky, maybe let him know what it feels like to be pushed around." Rachel replied.

"Well I don't think I can do anything." I told her. "I think he would hit me back."

"We can get the guys on the football team to rough him up." Rachel replied.

"I think you personally set the feminist movement back 50 years." Quinn replied.

"Guys like Karofsky only respond to muscle." Rachel argued.

"You want us to fight violence with violence then?" Quinn responded.

"I'm not saying that they should beat him up, but I want them to take a stand." Rachel remarked.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to ask Coach Bieste to take him off the team?" I questioned.

"Wait are you and Artie dating now?" Tina asked Brittany.

"Deal with it." The ditzy blonde replied. At that point, Santana came into the room.

"Why did no one tell me about this Glee girls' meeting?" She asked angrily.

"We're going to stop Karofsky." Rachel declared. "Noah needs to avoid conflict because he's still on probation, so if you excuse us?"

"You're so on my list, dwarf." Santana said as she left the room angrily.

"Look, if something bad happens to Kurt…" Rachel started before I ended up cutting her off.

"I'd never forgive myself." I replied. "I'll do whatever I can, but I don't know if it's much."

I decided to go talk to Coach Bieste about it in her office.

"What can I do for you, Faith?" She asked me.

"I need to talk you about Dave Karofsky." I replied. "Lately he's been bullying Kurt pretty hard and I'm concerned about it. I think we need to send a message and you should take him off the team."

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, and I don't tolerate bullying, but I feel if I take him off the team, it'll only make him angrier. I think the best I can do is work him extra-hard in practice." She explained. "Not to mention, he's hard to replace."

"Well, thanks for listening." I said before I walked out.

It turned that that same day, a fight broke out in the locker room between Sam and Karofsky after he pushed Mike and knocked Artie's chair over.

"You know that was a very brave thing for you to do." Rachel told Sam in Glee as she held an ice pack to his head. I was glad that someone was doing what I couldn't.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to jump into that beatdown." Puck added.

"You know this really isn't any of your problems." Kurt remarked. "Thanks for the help."

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked in. "What happened to Sam's eye."

"He stood up to Karofsky." Quinn declared. You know maybe I shouldn't be afraid to fight him. I might be able to take him and no one will let him beat on me if I can't.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Schue asked in concern. "Do we need to go talk to Principal Sylvester?"

"No, I think maybe it'll send a warning to Karofsky telling him to back off Kurt." Sam replied.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" The teacher responded. Kurt nodded. "Well let's get ready. This choreography is not easy."

The next day, I was in the choir room with Kurt and Burt.

"So why are we here?" I asked.

"My dad's dancing is a bit…bad." Kurt replied. "He needs to practice with someone and I figure that you would be the best person for the job. I need you both to stand up. Faith put your hand on my dad's shoulder. Now Dad, put your hand on her back."

So this was a bit uncomfortable, but I wanted him not to suck when he danced with my mom. I don't think anyone would mind, but it would be better if he didn't.

At that point, we noticed Karofsky standing in the doorway making an offensive gesture.

"What the hell was that?" Burt asked.

"Nothing, Dad." Kurt lied.

"That's not nothing. That was making fun of you. What the hell is his name?" Burt demanded.

"His name is Dave Karofsky, he's been bullying me for a few weeks now. He also threatened to kill me." Kurt told him. I could see a look of fire in his eyes. You know I figured that I better do someone before Burt does anything illegal. I think I had an adrenaline rush because I don't even remember charging at Karofsky at full-force and knocking him to the ground. All I remember is being torn off of him.

It led to a meeting with Sue in the principal's office. I wasn't involved, but I heard from outside. What ended up happening was that Sue ended up expelling Karofsky. I wonder what was so bad that he threaten someone else's life for.

On Saturday, I was in my red dress with Quinn by my side. I wanted to kiss her right now, but didn't have a lot of time. We were going to be imitating a famous viral video.

_It's you and me moving at the speed light into eternity  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you_

_Imma take you there, Imma take you there  
So don't be scared I'm right here, ya ready?  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance, take my hand, come with me_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon be you me and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double the pleasure, double the fun  
And dance forever, ever, ever,  
Forever, ever, ever  
Forever, ever, ever  
Forever, ever, ever  
Forever on the dance floor _

_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground  
Sending for an angel, you bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from, got me so undone  
Gazing your eyes got me saying "what a beautiful lady"  
No ifs ands or maybes, I'm releasing my heart and it feels amazing_

_I won't let you fall, yeah I won't let you fall  
Let you fall, let you fall_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon be you me and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double the pleasure, double the fun  
And dance forever, ever, ever,  
Forever, ever, ever  
Forever, ever, ever  
Forever, ever, ever  
Forever on the dance floor _

The actual wedding didn't take a lot of time. I suppose it never really does. All I know is that they looked so happy when they kissed.

Kurt was going to serenade them as they danced. He really did sound kind of like Faith Hill.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze when I'm lying wrapped in your arms  
The whole world just fades away, the only thing I heart is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I feel your breathe, it's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe _

_Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe _

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with gets me that way_

I watched them finish as I held Avvie. She wasn't really interested. I gave her to Quinn because I knew it was time for my speech.

"So I know that it's usually the best man that gives a speech, but Kurt thought it would be better if I talked." I started. "My whole life, I've never known what it was like to have a father. I want to propose a toast to my mom and Burt to thank them for letting me know that. I also want to thank my mom for being my mom and dad for all those years. I know the portmanteau is common right now. Quinn and I are Fuinn, Sam and Rachel are Samchel, well now there's a new one: Furt. Yes, I know it sounds funny. Now I have a brother and I promise to always look out for you."

_I need you right here by my side  
You're everything I'm not in my life  
We're indestructible, we are untouchable, nothing can take us down tonight  
You are so beautiful, it could be criminal that you could be mine_

_We will make it out alive  
I promise you this love will never die_

_No matter I got you back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We gotta be the last ones standing  
We'll never fall, we'll never fade  
I promise you forever and my soul to take  
No matter what until the bitter end  
We gotta be the last ones standing_

_And everybody said that we would never last  
And if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back  
It doesn't matter what we do or what we say  
Cause nothing matter anyway_

_No matter I got you back  
I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that  
I swear to God that in the bitter end  
We gotta be the last ones standing  
We'll never fall, we'll never fade  
I promise you forever and my soul to take  
No matter what until the bitter end  
We gotta be the last ones standing_

"I also want to do something." I declared as Quinn handed Avvie, who had fallen asleep to her mom. "I've asked Quinn to sing something for me. Burt, I know that you'll never replace my dad and you don't want to, so may I have this dance?"

I walked over to him and we began to move to the music as Quinn began to sing.

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me  
And then he would spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me and I knew for sure I was loved_

_If I could get another chance, another walk,  
Another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again _

_Sometimes I'd listen outside the door and hear how Mama would cry for him  
I pray for her even more than me, I pray for her even more than me _

_I know I'm praying for much too much but could you send back the only man she loved  
I know that you don't do it usually but dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream _

On Monday, we were all in Sue's office. She informed us that Karofsky's expulsion was overturned.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled. "How can the school board just let him threaten my brother?"

"They decided not to do anything about it." Sue explained. "I don't agree with this decision, but there is no proof."

"I can't go back to being terrified all the time." Kurt declared.

"Kids who bully for the most part have been bullied themselves." Sue stated. "Now, Karofsky's not going to be nice to you all of a sudden, in fact he might hate you more. I am resigning from my position as principal in protest. I'll be an extra pair of eyes in the hallway. Besides I miss my office. This place smells weird."

Later in Glee Club, I knew that there was something that Kurt needed to tell us.

"For starters, I wanted to thank everyone for helping with the wedding, especially Faith. It's nice to know that I have true friends here, as well as a true sister…which is why it's so hard for me to leave."

"What do you mean leave?" Quinn asked.

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy immediately. My parents are using the money they saved for their honeymoon for the tuition."

"Wait, Kurt, you can't do this." I told him with a few tears in my eyes.

"Sorry, Faith, there's nothing that you can do to change my mind." He told me. "Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, so I won't be. The only thing that can really protect me is what they have at Dalton."

"Does this mean that you'll be competing against us?" Rachel asked. I glared because that was very unimportant.

"I have to go." Kurt stated as he walked out. You know I need to do something. I'm gonna get Gary to let them to come to LA with me.

So I can say right now that Lauren won't be joining Glee instead, there will be a new member, plus another after Sectionals. The songs are "Forever" by Chris Brown, "Breathe" by Faith Hill, "No Matter What" by Papa Roach, and "Dance with my Father" by Luther Vandross. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Special Education

Sectionals was this weekend. I still had no idea what we were going to do. I was still upset that Kurt wasn't with us. I guess that was what we needed more than anything. We had 11 members. We needed one more. We really needed to find one to compete and I want someone good, not just extra. Maybe it can even be someone who can actually have a number. I was not sure where to work. I was tapped out at work. There was this girl at work that sounded great, but she didn't go to McKinley, so I couldn't ask her.

I didn't have anything in particular that I wanted to sing. I wonder if there's any way I could not sing at Sectionals, because I have a lot on my mind. In about a week, I was going to be going to LA for two weeks. I knew what role I would be playing. I would be playing a girl that Dixon hooks up with. Because I was a minor, I couldn't be fully naked, which was good because I wasn't quite ready for that. So far the only people that know are Quinn and my family.

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room with a piece of paper. I guess that was the list.

"Mr. Schue, would it be possible for me to not sing at Sectionals?" I questioned. "I just have a lot on my mind right now with Kurt leaving and I need to process some things."

"I actually wasn't going to have you do a solo." He stated. Oh. "We're going to have the winners of our duet competition sing a number this year. I also want to feature Brittany and Mike's sweet dance moves. I've talked the talk about everyone being featured but I haven't lived up to that."

"I need to address the elephant in the room." Quinn remarked. "We can't go to Sectionals and if creepy Jacob Ben Israel is your idea of a replacement, I'm out."

"We'll find someone." Mr. Schue promised. What numbers were we performing?

"I think that whatever we perform, we're going to beat those Dalton Douches and those Crawford Cunts." Santana declared. I glared at her.

After school, I decided to talk to Kurt to see how his day at Dalton went.

"So not to give away trade secrets, but I'm not going to be singing at Sectionals." I told my brother.

"I don't know if I am either." He admitted. He seemed less thrilled about it. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Yes." I replied. "We're family and I wouldn't betray your trust. I mean I trusted you with my secret."

"Well the Warblers are run by a council and have no director." He explained as my phone tweeted.

"Sorry, I just got a reply to one of my tweets." I said as I took at my phone. I looked at and saw that Dani from The Country Girls had replied. "Okay, I do not know why this girl keeps trying to contact me."

"What girl?" Kurt asked.

"She's from Crawford Country Day." I explained. Kurt's phone also beeped.

"So, Blaine invited me to audition for a solo." He said with glee.

"You know now that you're at the same school, you need to ask Blaine on a date." I told him.

"I can't do that." Kurt argued. "Just because we're both gay doesn't mean that I'm his type."

"You'll never know if you don't ask." I reminded him. "I mean it's not like you're asking a straight guy. The worst thing that he can say is no."

The next day we found out that Puck tried to get one of the football players to join Glee Club. It ended with him being thrown in a Port-O-Potty.

"But there is good news." Puck declared. "I did find someone if she decides to show that is."

At that point, a girl with long curly blonde hair, dressed in a white top and long, flowing skirt walked in.

"Hi, is this the choir room?" She asked. "I'm Clara Romano."

Puck went over and brought her over.

"Who are you?" Mercedes asked her. Where did Puck find her?

"I am in the Environmental Club that just got disbanded." Clara explained. "I found Noah because I was looking to see if anyone adhered to my suggestion to put the Port-O-Potties on the grass, which they hadn't."

"Okay, so it looks like we have our twelfth member." Mr. Schue replied. "Before we get started is there anything you want to sing, Clara?"

"Actually there is." She replied as she reached into her satchel and gave Brad some sheet music, on white appeared to be rice paper. Brad looked happy that he had some.

_Hey kids shake it loose together  
The spotlight's hitting something that's been known to change weather  
We'll kill the fatted calf tonight so stick around  
You're gonna hear electric music solid walls of sound_

_Say Candy and Ronnie have you seen them yet  
Oh, but they're so spaced out B-b-b-Bennie and the Jets  
Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen  
She's got electric boots, a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
B-b-b-Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie and the Jets _

_Hey kids, plug in the faithless maybe they're blinded  
But Bennie makes them ageless  
We shall survive let us take ourselves along  
Where we fight our parents out in the street to see who's right and who's wrong _

_Say Candy and Ronnie have you seen them yet  
Oh, but they're so spaced out B-b-b-Bennie and the Jets  
Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful  
Oh Bennie she's really keen  
She's got electric boots, a mohair suit  
You know I read it in a magazine  
B-b-b-Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets  
Bennie and the Jets_

Wow, she was really good. I was in awe and so were the rest of us.

"Mr. Schue, I think I speak for all of us when I say that you should let her sing that song." I stated.

That night, I wasn't working and Quinn was doing something with her mom. I decided to reach out to Clara.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" I asked her in the hallway.

"Sorry, but I'm not into girls." She replied.

"No, I wasn't asking you out." I responded. "I just wanted to know if I could make you dinner to welcome you to Glee Club. I'm babysitting tonight, but you could definitely come over. I really just want to be friends with you."

"Okay, sure." She agreed. "But I don't eat processed foods."

"How about chili?" I questioned.

"If it's homemade then sure." She told me. "I can help if you want."

That night she came over to Quinn's house and I answered the door with Avvie on my shoulder.

"This is a nice place you got." She commented.

"It's actually Quinn's." I explained. "This Avril, our daughter."

"Wow, I had heard the rumors, but I didn't know they were true." She remarked. "I think it's great that you're helping to raise a kid that's not even yours."

"Well, I love her mom." I explained. "So what made you want to join?"

"Well, I've actually always had a crush on Noah." She admitted. "Is he single?"

"Yes, but I don't know if he wants a relationship." I told her. "Have you ever performed before?"

"Actually, music was a good way to brighten up the meetings." She explained. "I promise I won't blow it. I know you've all worked really hard at this."

"Thank you." I told her.

The next day she we went to Sectionals, I needed to see Kurt before the competition.

"So did you get your solo?" I questioned. "You don't have to tell me what it is."

"Sadly, no." He replied. "So I saw that you had a new member."

"Yes, she's this environmentalist, hippie chick, but she's actually pretty cool. I had dinner with my last night." I explained. I noticed him giving me a look. "Don't look at me like that. She's straight. She likes Puck."

"Hey Faith, it's nice to see you." Dani replied as she came over to me. "I just wanted to wish you good luck before the competition. I'm sure you group will sound great."

"I'm sure you will too." I told her politely before she smiled and walked off. I think they were about to perform. We were going to sit in the audience and watch them. Blaine also came to take Kurt away. The curtain opened and the Country Girls took the stage. Dani was singing.

_Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people around her feel the benefit of it, it makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm _

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see) why the hell it means so much to me  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see) why the hell it means so much to me_

_And she's taller than most and she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from the page of a magazine  
She makes me feel like I could be a tower, a big strong tower yeah  
She got the power to be, the power to give, the power to see_

_Suddenly I see, suddenly I see, suddenly I see, suddenly I see, suddenly I see_

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see) why the hell it means so much to me  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see) why the hell it means so much to me  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see) why the hell it means so much to me  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)this is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see) why the hell it means so much to me_

I was pretty sure that she was looking at me, or maybe she wasn't. I don't know. Then the Warblers took the stage. Blaine was singing.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

They ended up singing the verse instead of rapping.

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back a place much simpler than this  
After all the party and the smashing and crashing  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time when you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at the phone in your lap  
And you're hoping but the people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance_

_So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

I couldn't help but notice that Kurt didn't look that happy when they were performing. I guess he didn't like being part of a group or something.

Backstage before our performance, all of us girls were dressed in black and white dresses with black leggings underneath and a red and black bow around the waist. There was a lot of tension for some reason. Mr. Schue had to give yet another rousing speech to get us all on the same page at least for the performance. I was still confused why everyone was upset.

I think we managed to amazingly fix whatever it was before we went on. Rachel and Sam were leading off.

_We were sitting up there on your momma's roof, talking about everything under the moon  
The smell of honeysuckle and your perfume, all I could think about was my next move  
Oh but your were so shy and so was I maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me_

"_**Are you gonna kiss me or not, are we gonna do this or what  
I think I know you like me a lot, but you're about to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not"**_

_**So we planned it all out in the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to our honeymoon  
And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle  
When the preacher man said say I do, I did and you did too  
**__Then I lifted that veil and saw you pretty smile and said _

"_**Are you gonna kiss me or not, are we gonna do this or what  
Look at all the love that we got, and it aint never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Yeah baby I love you a lot, I really think that we got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not"**_

Next we had Mike and Brittany dancing as Clara sang her number. I was pretty sure that one really brought the crowd to its feet. We just had to wait and see who the winners would be. They first called third place: The Country Girls. Then they went on with the winners and…it was a tie. I guess both of our groups were going to Sectionals.

After the competition, I decided to go home with Quinn and her mom. Even though I hadn't sung, the moment that Kurt and I talked about had happened. Avvie was there in the crowd. She needed to take a nap when we got there. Quinn and I decided to just sit on the couch and watch an episode of _How I Met Your Mother_. I hope that they reveal the mother soon and don't reveal that she's dead in the future so Ted can go back to Robin. The show was very funny. I decided to serenade her since it had been a while since I sung anything.

_I got a baby sleeping my bedroom and her momma laughing in my arms  
There's a sound of rain on the rooftop and the game's about start  
I don't know how I got here, but I'm so glad that I did  
And it's crazy to think that one little thing would have changed all of this_

_Maybe I didn't know it way back when  
But looking back right now it all makes perfect sense_

_Every stoplight I didn't make, every chance I did or didn't take  
All the nights I went too far, all the girls who broke my heart  
All the doors that I had to close, everything I knew or I didn't know  
Thank God for all I missed, cause it led me here to this _

_How I cried when my papa passed away  
But now I've got an angel looking out for me today  
So nothing's a mistake _

_Every stoplight I didn't make, every chance I did or didn't take  
All the nights I went too far, all the girls who broke my heart  
All the doors that I had to close, everything I knew or I didn't know  
Thank God for all I missed, cause it led me here to this  
It led me here to this_

"I wouldn't change a thing." I added.

So we have our new Glee Clubber. Clara is played by Haley Reinhart. Next chapter goes back in time to Freshman Year. The songs in this chapter are "Bennie and the Jets" by Elton John, "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall, "Airplanes" by BoB featuring Hayley Williams, "Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not" by Thompson Square, and "This" by Darius Rucker. Please don't forget to review.


	10. So 2O00 and Late

I was currently in my dressing room about to go on set for the show. My first shot was going to be in a swimsuit. I was playing a freshman it made think back to when I was a freshman.

2008

I was about to start my first day of high school. I wasn't sure what to where, or when I wanted people to know. My mom still didn't even know. I was currently in my room, dancing and singing along with the radio while I began to get dressed. My hair was a solid brown.

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around they screaming your name_

Now I've got a confession when I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything, anything at all for them to notice me

But I aint complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You don't know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world drive nice cars I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up be on TV people know me be on magazines  
When I grow up fresh and clean number one chick when I step out on the scene

_Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it  
You just might get it, you just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it  
You just might get it, you just might get it_

_I see them staring at me, ooh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it, oh_

_When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world drive nice cars I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up be on TV people know me be on magazines  
When I grow up fresh and clean number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it  
You just might get it, you just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it  
You just might get it, you just might get it_

"Are you ready to go, Faith?" Mom asked me as she opened my door. I was wearing a pink tank top and a long black skirt because I wasn't sure who I wanted to be just yet. I knew that things would change as soon as I told people. I was not sure if I was ready for that yet.

"Yeah, I am." I replied as I headed downstairs. I grabbed a bagel before we went to her car. She drove me to McKinley High.

"I'll be here after school to pick you up." She replied before I walked inside the school the first thing that I did was crash into someone. That wasn't a good way to start my high school career.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to her. I looked her over and saw that she was this beautiful blonde. I was a bit mesmerized to be honest. "I'm Faith."

"Lucy." She answered. "No wait Quinn…definitely Quinn."

"Is it Lucy or Quinn?" I asked her in confusion.

"It's Quinn." She answered with a smile. "So are you a freshman too?"

"Yeah, I like your dress." I told her. It was a blue sundress.

"Thank you." She replied. "So I was gonna try out for cheerleading after school. Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't I would look good in a cheerleading uniform." I replied. "But I would like to be friends with you."

"I'd like that." She replied before walked off. It was then that I saw Puck. He was my best friend since childhood.

"Got yourself a new lady?" He questioned. He was also the only one who knew that I was gay.

"A new friend." I corrected. "I see you made the football team."

"I'm going to be QB one in no time." He told me.

"I think you've been watching too much _Friday Night Lights_." I told him.

"So are you sure that you don't like guys, because you could be my Julie Taylor?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I responded. "I'm not quite sure how I'm going to come out."

"Well you should see if you can find some other gay kid and ask them how they did." Puck suggested.

It was a few months later that Quinn and I were in the locker room together with no one else. She was taking off her clothes and I couldn't help but take a look at her.

"You're staring." She told me.

"Sorry." I apologized as I looked away.

"Are you a dyke?" She asked me.

"I don't like when people call it that." I responded. "I hope you don't hate me or anything. I still want to be friends with you."

"I don't want to be friends." Quinn replied before she kissed me. "Well I don't want to define it right now. Let's just figure out what this is."

_Hurry up and wait, so close but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste, but you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance , in your face the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated getting all kind of impatient  
Waiting we live and we learn_

_To take one step at a time, there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why, one step at a time _

_When you can't wait any longer but there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger, the only way we get there  
Is one step at a time _

_Take one step at a time, there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why, one step at a time _

"You have a really beautiful voice." I told her. "How long should we take to figure this out?"

"As long as it takes." She replied. "I don't want to tell about it until we know and I still might not want to tell anyone after that. My family is a bunch of conservative Christians and they probably won't take well to it. I think maybe we should go on a date tonight, maybe at the movie theater or something."

"Okay." I agreed. I would be happy to have a girlfriend, even if I had to keep her a secret. "Can we see _Twilight?_ I'm really interested in seeing if it's any good."

"Well I have to make sure that my parents don't find the ticket, because they freaked out when I wanted to see _Harry Potter_." She explained.

"Wow you're parents sound like they suck." I commented. "I probably shouldn't have said it like that."

"No, it's okay." She told me. "I'll admit that they're very strict, but it's what they believe and I do love them."

After we were done, I went home. My mom's new boyfriend Darren was there with his guitar.

"Hey kid." He greeted me. "Do you want to sing something with me? I learned to play a new song."

"Sure, I guess." I replied as he began to play. I knew this song. I knew that Mom always liked it when we sang together but it showed that we got along.

_Looking back at the beginning of this and how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of her friends, living life like an ocean  
But now the curtain's only pulling me, it's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long till I'll be going under can you save me from this _

_**Cause it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me and it's not showing  
This could be the end of me and everything I know  
But it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me and everything I know  
Ooh but I won't go, I won't go**_

_There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you believe  
And there might be more than you can see _

_**But it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me and it's not showing **_

_**This could be the end of me and everything I know  
But it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me and everything I know**_

_There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you believe  
And there might be more than you can see _

_**But I won't go, I know I won't go down  
Yeah **_

A few months later, Quinn and I were still going out in secret. It was March now and I decided that I knew what I wanted and I needed to talk to her about it.

"So I want to come out and I would really appreciate it if you did too." I told her.

"You can, but I can't." She replied. "This has been fun, but I can't be like this. I don't want to be like this. Come out if you want to but I need can't let people know about me or any of this. I'm sorry."

I sighed. I wasn't going to bring her out with me because I did like her. I guess I would be doing this by myself. The first thing that I did was go to the hair salon.

"I want to get some streaks in my hair." I explained.

"What color do you want?" The stylist asked me.

"Blonde." I told her. "I don't really want highlights. I want streaks. I want it to look like I might be a natural blonde."

"This might be expensive." She told me. I didn't care about the price. I knew what I wanted.

After I was done, I went home and saw my mom.

"What did you do to your hair?" She asked me in shock. "Did you do this for a boy? Faith you shouldn't have to change yourself to get guys to like you."

"I didn't do it for a guy, Mom." I responded. I decided that I should just let it out. "Mom, I don't like guys. I like girls. I'm gay."

"Oh." She responded like she didn't know how to react. Well I guess that was better than a bad reaction. She then grabbed me and wrapped me in a hug. "Is it for a girl then?"

"No, it's for me." I explained. "I'm starting to figure out who I am and this is part of it."

The next day, I decided to highjack the intercom system. I was going to do this in style.

"Okay, so I know that not a lot of you know me." I stated. "My name is Faith Hudson and I am interrupting your announcements to declare that I am gay. I like girls, so deal with it."

Things didn't go smoothly at first, one of the football players decided to try to cross me and I wailed on him. It seems like I was the one that got in trouble for someone else's bigotry. Coach Tanaka had a solution for me, though. Apparently I wouldn't be suspended if I spent some time with one of his players. I was given an address to go to after school. I knocked on the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Sean Fretthold." I told the woman.

Towards the end of the year, I finally found Quinn after not having seen her in two weeks.

"So are you just not going to talk to me anymore now that I am out?" I asked her.

"I told you that I don't want to come out." She explained. "We can't be a couple, Faith."

"You make me so angry sometimes." I told her before I started to sing.

_I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous relationship we shared  
It was awesome, but we lost it, it's not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain, and nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you, the 7 things I hate about you oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make cry I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends are jerks, when you act like them you know it hurts, I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7__th__ thing I hate the most that you do: you make me love you _

_And compared to all the great things that would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like _

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levis, when we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined and everything's alright I wanna be with one I know  
And the 7__th__ thing I like the most that you do: you make me love you _

"You love me?" Quinn asked. "I love you too, but I'm so scared of people finding out. I just can't let anyone know about this. I want to be with you. I'd really like if you did too."

"Okay, we'll continue to sneak around until you're ready for this." I agreed. "So what's your favorite song?"

"I'm pretty sure that it's 'One Step at a Time'." She answered. "What's yours?"

"It's called 'I Will Be'." I told her.

"The Leona Lewis song?" She questioned.

"No, she ruined that song. It's the original by Avril." I told her. "It's not available for download in this country unfortunately."

Present

After I was done filming for the day, I went to go and meet Quinn in the hotel room. It was a good thing that sent a jet for me, because Avvie probably wouldn't have gone well on a commercial flight. She cried a lot.

"So did you have fun?" Quinn asked me as she looked at our sleeping daughter.

"Yeah." I replied. "I was thinking about freshman year earlier."

"That was a completely different time." Quinn stated. "So I heard this new song today and I got the words so I can sing it with you."

_I'm feeling distracted and likewise attracted  
To all the things that you let me know, all the things I can't let go  
You're waiting for friction, _**this empty addiction  
**_**That's forcing me to intervene let's break out of this scene**_

_**I know I am not alone  
I'm not the only one who is broken  
And I know I'll never let go  
I can watch the world pass by just as long it's you and I  
You and I **_

**We watch the world go by, but if it's you and I then we will never die no we can never  
**_We watch the world go by but if it's you and I __**then we will never die **_

_I know I am not alone  
I am the only one who is broken  
__**And I know I'll never let go  
I can watch the world pass by just as long it's you and I  
You and I**__  
_

So I hope you enjoyed this look back. The songs in this chapter are "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls, "One Step At A Time" by Jordin Sparks, "It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down, "7 Things" by Miley, and "You and I" by Secondhand Serenade and Cady Groves. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle

I was in the stands watching a football game with Quinn. It had been a few months, but my first episode wasn't going to air for a few weeks. No one knew about because it was still a low-key gig. I would start auditioning for pilots soon. Gary suggested that maybe I should make a tape so I wouldn't have to travel as much. He suggested that I could be biggest star from Ohio since Alyson Stoner, which I would be glad about. The team was about to win when all of a sudden, there was a bad snap and the defense recovered it for a touchdown. What the fuck just happened? Well it was a good thing that the team didn't need to win. I could imagine what was happening in the locker room. I seriously don't know why the guys on the football team were so against music.

On Monday at school, Quinn and I walked in together. I was pretty sure that Sue was planning something crazy for the Cheerios, which made me glad that Quinn had quit.

"Hey Faith." A voice interrupted my thoughts. What was she doing here? I looked at her wearing a red sweater and a blue miniskirt with long red socks.

"Dani…" I remarked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here now." She explained. She then looked at Quinn. "We haven't met. I'm Dani."

"I know who you are." Quinn declared. This was making me uncomfortable. I then noticed that the team had ganged up on Artie and bombarded him with slushes. He was going to have a hard time cleaning that up because he couldn't just take a shower like the rest of us. Something needed to be done about this. Why was Sue so willing to help Kurt but not the rest of us?

Apparently the solution was to bring the football team into the choir room. You know this seems like as good of an idea as putting a lion in a cage with a gazelle. Apparently Mr. Schue and Coach Bieste wanted them to join the club. Did everyone just forget how they locked Puck in a Port-O-Potty? Things got loud very quickly and I wished that I could be anywhere else. Also them being forced to join took the spotlight off our real newest member. I want to know what Mr. Schue and Coach Bieste were smoking when they thought this was a good idea.

"So Puck, Rachel, I heard you were working on something together." Mr. Schue remarked.

"Fine, as offended as I am by their presence here, I won't let anything get in the way of a performance." Rachel agreed.

Puck took out his guitar and started to play. I've never heard this before but it sounded pretty nice. She started off.

_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me till the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down_

_**Cause I got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough, an hour seems much longer**_

**I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide will you stay by or watching them fall  
So hold me till the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear**

_**Cause I got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough an hour seems much longer  
And I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long it gets easier together**_

_Looking in your eyes, hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do, I'll be in bed so close to you  
_**To hold you through the night and you'll be unaware  
But if you need me, I'll be there **

_**Yeah I got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough an hour seems much longer  
Yeah and I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long it gets easier together**_

_**Yeah when I got you **_

I couldn't help but wonder how Sam felt about them singing that song. I guess as long as they weren't hooking up on the side, it was okay. The team did seem to like it, even if they were hurling insults. I needed a place to release. I decided to go home and let it out. I wasn't actually going to do what this song suggested, but it was a great way to get rage out.

_County road 223 under my feet  
Nothing on this white rock road but little ole me  
I've got two miles till he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell _

_I'm going home gonna load my shotgun, wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one, and he aint seen me crazy yet  
Slap my face and shook me like a ragdoll, don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of gunpowder and lead _

_His fist is big, but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

_I'm going home gonna load my shotgun, wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one, and he aint seen me crazy yet  
Slap my face and shook me like a ragdoll, don't that sound like a real man  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of gunpowder and lead _

You know that song is kind of offensive. It's not cool to advocate smoking. That was when Burt walked in. It was good because I needed an outside person to vent to.

"So Mr. Schue had this terrible idea for the Glee Club." I told my stepfather. "Apparently he thinks that it's good idea to let the football players in. I'm surprised a big fight didn't break out."

"Does this include that Neanderthal that was threatening your brother?" He asked me.

"Yes, and the rest of them aren't much better, but Coach Bieste thinks it's a good way for the team to be united so they can win State." I continued. "This isn't going to work."

The next day, we learned that Sue was trying to shoot Brittany out of a cannon and Mr. Schue went to Figgins to stop it. I bet Sue wishes that she hadn't resigned as principal now. She had another epic freak-out when Figgins told her no. Seriously has no one thought it might be a good idea to medicate her because there was a problem there? Apparently it continued into the locker room. One of these days, Sue is going to get sued.

Sue ended up moving the Cheerleading competition to the same night as the championship. Now we were without a halftime show and I was more glad that Quinn had quit. Unfortunately, he wanted us to perform the halftime show, which I would be glad to do…if not for the fact that he wanted the team to help. How was this supposed to help us with Regionals? I bet the Warblers were actually rehearsing right about now. Dani picked the wrong time to join. On top of that, Santana and Brittany were being forced to choose between us and them.

"So I want to do something that everyone loves: zombies." Mr. Schue explained. "We'll be performing 'Zombie' by the Pretty Reckless."

"Who is the Pretty Reckless?" Azimio asked. Only the greatest band ever and that's not a hyperbole. I actually wasn't a very big fan of zombies, even though I like _Zombieland. _

"Alright, New Directions, Titans, we're going to Zombie Camp." Coach Bieste declared.

The rehearsing was not easy. The dancing was not working that well and we had too many people on the stage at once.

"Okay, it's good but let's put a little life into it." Mr. Schue declared.

"But we're dead." Karofsky pointed out. That was actually an intelligent statement.

"Then put some afterlife into it." Mr. Schue corrected. Okay, that seemed to work. It was very silly, but it kind of worked.

In the end, Brittany and Santana ended up quitting. I was pretty sure that Sue was try to entice Quinn away as well, but I was pretty sure that she was strong enough to resist. I don't think there was anything Sue could do.

"It looks like I didn't pick a good way to join you guys." Dani commented to me in the hallway. "You know I was really hoping that I would get a chance to sing with you."

"Well the stage is open." I pointed out.

_Take all my vicious words and turn them into something good  
Take all my preconceptions and let the truth be understood  
_**Take all my prized possessions and leave only what I need  
Take all my pieces of doubt and let me be what's underneath**

_**Courage is when you're afraid, but you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain, but you keep on living anyway**_

_We all have excuses why we're living in fear, something in us dies  
__**And like a bird with broken wings, **_**it's not how high he flies **_**but the song he sings**_

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
_**It's how many times you get back up **

_Courage is when you lost your way, but you find your strength anyway  
__**Courage is when you're afraid, **_**courage is a burning faith  
**_Courage is when you make a change, _**and you keep on moving anyway  
It's when you're in pain, but keeping moving away  
**_When you keep on loving anyway_

In Glee Club, we were rehearsing "She's Not There" by The Zombies, who predated the zombie craze by a long time. The song didn't even have anything to do with zombies and I'm not sure why we were doing it to be honest. The good news was the team was really starting to get into it. I can't believe that this was working.

Unfortunately, the hockey team seemed to take over throwing slushes at people and the football guys seemed like they dish it out but not take it. It caused them to not want to be on the team anymore. I can't believe that they're this big of babies.

Later that day, I was getting some coffee with Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel. I had quit my job around break because they didn't want me taking two weeks off. I couldn't help but wonder when Kurt was gonna ask Blaine out.

"So I don't mean to brag, but you guys better bring it at Regionals, because the number we just rehearsed was awesome." Blaine declared.

"Seriously people should wear protective headgear when they're watching it." Kurt joked. No one laughed. "Guys, we're kidding."

"Well it's hard to laugh now with all of the drama happening at McKinley." Rachel explained to them.

"You know I heard the girl from Crawford transferred there." Blaine stated.

"She's not the problem." I remarked. I decided not to explicate because I didn't trust Blaine with our secrets. "The football team basically all quit."

"I just wish that there was a way that we could help." Rachel stated.

"Well the good news is that you only need four more guys. High school football only requires nine as a minimum." Blaine explained. How did he know that? Dalton didn't even have a team. "But if you can figure out a way to make it, we'll be there to cheer them on."

The next day, Coach Bieste was adamant in not letting the guys play unless they performed.

"You know I have this crazy idea." I suggested. "What if we joined the team? I mean girls can play high school football."

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Sam remarked. "I mean not because you're girls, but because you don't have experience. Not to mention, you could get hurt."

"We thought about, but you guys don't need us to play. You just need us on the field." Rachel pointed out. We were probably going to lose, but at least they'd get to play.

"Speak for yourself. I want to play receiver." I explained.

"What do your parents have to say about this?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We all have signed permission slips." Tina answered.

"It looks like we've got a team." Coach Bieste replied.

"So you really want to play?" Quinn asked me as we took the field.

"Well you talk about feminism and I think this is a great way." I explained. "I know you played soccer, so maybe you could be a kicker."

On game night, we went onto the field. Things were not going well. A few of the girls didn't even understand how to play. The first play of the game was a Pick-Six. At halftime, we were down 17-0. Tina managed to recover a fumble, but she was stopped short of the goal line and got hit hard. We were able to get a field goal out of it, but that was it.

"Puck, when the half ends, I need you to convince Karofsky and the rest of guys to do the halftime show with us." I told him. "Quinn, I need you to come with me."

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"We can't have a halftime show without cheerleaders." I stated. The two of us ran off and toward the bus where Brittany and Santana were looking at the cannon. "Would you be interested in not-dying by any chance?"

"What are you two doing here?" Santana asked. "And why do you look so hot in a jersey?"

"We need you to come back with us." Quinn stated. "Sue doesn't care about you. She's willing to let Brittany die in a fiery explosion. Why do you think I quit?"

"Your daughter." Santana answered.

"Okay, yes, but also because I hate Sue." Quinn replied. "You love music and this will get you farther than the Cheerios will."

"Alright, let's do it." Santana agreed.

"Bus leaves in five ladies." Sue stated.

"Fuck you, we quit." Santana declared.

Puck managed to convince everyone but Karofsky to come back. I knew I needed to hug him, but that could wait until after the performance.

_I'm not listening to you  
I am wandering right through resistance  
With no purpose and no drive  
Cause in the end we're all alive, alive_

_Two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake _

_Dear all of you who've wronged me, I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie, hello, hello, hello you push me  
To go, to go, to go before I lie down dead_

_Dear all of you who've wronged me, I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie, hello, hello, hello you push me  
To go, to go, to go before I lie down dead_

Karofsky even ended joining in at the end. I decided to stay on the team and they respected it because I actually wanted a chance to play. They seemed to be scared by the zombie makeup and I even ended up catching the game-winning touchdown pass.

On Monday, we were in the hall. Apparently Karofsky wasn't interested in making nice with Kurt or joining Glee like I thought he would.

"You were amazing on the field and off. It really reminded me why I love you." Quinn told me before she gave me a kiss on the lips.

So I couldn't cut the big kiss at the end, even though it meant less. Faith also got to score a touchdown and Dani joined New Directions. The songs in the chapter are "I've Got You" by McFly, "Gunpowder and Lead" by Miranda Lambert, and "Courage" by Orianthi and Lacey Moseley. Please don't forget to review


	12. Silly Love Songs

Valentine's Day was coming up. I knew that Quinn wasn't one of those girls that demanded a present. I just like that love can be enough for Valentine's Day. I probably will end up getting her something, but I haven't figured out what yet, maybe some chocolate. This is going to be our first Valentine's together and I was excited. What I loved most about the holiday was love songs and I had one that I couldn't wait to serenade her with. I just had to figure out the perfect way to go about it. It needed to be special.

So Puck had this idea for Valentine's Day that he would do a fundraiser where girls could kiss the quarterback for a dollar. It seems like a good way to get a disease. He decided to pair the idea with a song.

_To kiss and tell, it's just not my style  
But the night is young and it's been awhile  
And she two my heart, broke it right in two  
And it's fixing, but I'm finally like I'm _

_Finally read to find, find somebody new _

_I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world  
I wanna kiss a girl _

_Cause baby tonight it could turn into the rest of our lives  
Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready, are you ready  
To cross that line put your lips on mine  
Ooh put your lips on mine baby  
Do you wanna try are you ready to say goodbye to all these blues _

_I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight  
Don't wanna go too far just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big old world  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I said I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna kiss a girl  
Ooh I wanna kiss you now _

I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about one girl in particular and that girl was Rachel.

"Okay, so Valentine's Day and you will be singing love songs this week." Mr. Schue replied. "I realize that several of you aren't currently in relationships, so you won't have to sing directly to someone but I wanna hear the romance."

"Can I ask why I would pay a dollar to kiss Puck when I can get him to kiss me for free?" Santana asked.

"Sorry, there will be no freebies." Puck replied. "You're kind of a bitch."

"Everyone loves me, right?" The Latina responded.

"No, not really." Clara stated.

"Puck's right, you are a bitch." Quinn added.

"You also said Mr. Schue belonged in a 12-step program." Tina pointed out.

"You're addicted to vests." She muttered.

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it." I told her. "Even if you're right and we're all failures, how are you not one?"

"The only job you'll ever have is working on a pole." Rachel added. My jaw dropped. Okay, even Santana doesn't deserve that. I wanted to slap Rachel for that. That was just mean. Santana left the room in tears."

"I have something I wanna sing." Dani declared.

"Okay, please give a warm welcome to Dani Valverde making her New Directions debut." Mr. Schue declared.

_I'm gonna make you love me, oh yes I will, yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me, oh yes I will, yes I will _

_I'm gonna do all the things for that you want a girl to do, oh baby  
I'll sacrifice for you, I'll even do wrong for you, oh baby_

_Every minute, every hour I'm gonna shower you with love and affection  
Look out girl it's coming in your direction_

_I'm gonna make you love me, oh yes I will, yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me, oh yes I will, yes I will  
You know I will _

Every breath I take and each and every step I make  
Brings me closer, baby, closer to you  
And for each beat of my heart for every day that we're apart  
I'll hunger for every wasted hour

_Oh every night and every day, I'm gonna getcha  
Look out girl cause I'm gonna getcha _

_I'm gonna make you love me, oh yes I will, yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me, oh yes I will, yes I will  
I'm gonna make you love me, oh yes I will, yes I will _

Now that I think of it, that old Supremes song is creepy. I really hoped that Dani wasn't serious about that because that would be a problem, but it's not a love song. That's a stalker song. After everything was over, I went home with Quinn and she alerted me to something.

"There's something posted about you online." She stated. "It's not be Jacob Ben Israel either."

"What is it then?" I questioned curiously.

"It's from a sight called AfterEllen, basically this lesbian community." She explained as I read an article reading 'Lesbian Teen Cast in 90210'. "I mean it's pretty positive. There are some comments wishing that you weren't playing straight though."

"I'd rather play straight than gay, because it's easier for me to kiss a guy than to kiss another girl." I told her.

"So were you going to sing a song for me in for Glee Club?" I questioned.

"I have to find that song first, but yes." She replied. "Did you have something that you wanted to sing to me?"

"I'd rather sing it in front of the two most important girls in my life." I stated.

_Is this a dream, if it please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe _

_You found me when no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be  
You broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me_

_And I was hiding until you came along  
And showed me where I belong _

_You found me when no one else was looking  
How did you know, how did you know_

You found me when no one else was looking  
How did you know just where I would be  
Yeah you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad and the things in between  
You found me, you found me

When I got home, I noticed that Kurt had Mercedes and Rachel over for a sleepover.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Blaine likes another guy." Kurt explained.

"I told you that you should have asked him out." I said before Rachel and Mercedes glared at me. "I mean, what are you doing about it?"

"I don't know." Kurt replied. "Part of me just wants to wait because you can't hurry love."

"Please don't start singing. I've had enough of the Supremes for the week." I explained.

The next day at school, I noticed that Puck had his kissing booth set up.

"It's not gonna happen." I told him.

"Why not? Don't you feel like giving to charity?" He asked.

"Puck I know that you only set up this kissing booth so you could kiss Rachel." I responded.

"Well I actually have always wondered what it would be like to kiss you." He pointed out. "I'm not into you, but I think that we should kiss at least once."

"It's not gonna happen." I declared before I walked away. I probably could single-handedly fund our trip to Regionals, having made five grand for two episodes, but then I would have to explain where I got the money and I wanted to keep it a secret until the first episode aired.

I decided to go to the mall to find a present for Quinn. I figured that I might need some help for this, but Kurt was doing his Warblers thing and Puck wanted me to kiss him. I decided to ask one of my newer friends, even though I'm not sure if a hippie knows anything about romance.

"Well what does she like?" Clara asked me.

"I actually really haven't got her a lot of presents." I admitted. "I mean I know I could get something for Avvie, but I want it to be something for her. So did you pay a buck to kiss Puck?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that he was very into it." She stated.

"Well I'm pretty sure that something is about to start that you don't want to get in the middle of." I told her. "Also Puck wants me to kiss him."

"Well there isn't any harm in doing it since it's for charity." Clara reasoned. I then stopped in front of a store. "Yeah, diamonds are generally a good thing, if you can afford them, even though diamond mining probably contributes to global warming."

I walked into the store and walked out with a diamond necklace for her. I didn't want to spend much, even though there was probably more money to come. I know that Gary had three potential pilots that he wanted to get scripts for. He said that I wouldn't be able to be the main character in any of them, but I didn't really want a huge role this early in my career. That's generally not how it works, unless you're on Disney Channel.

"So if I tell you something, do you promise to keep a secret?" I questioned.

"Sure." The hippie agreed.

"I'm going to be on TV." I told her. "I'm literally going to be on TV. I'm in an episode of _90210 _premiering next week. Only my family knows, including Quinn."

"First, I want to say that I think it's sweet that you think of her as family, and second that's awesome." She stated. "But people are going to find out when it airs."

"And I'd like to keep it under wraps until then." I replied.

"Okay, my lips are sealed." She declared.

So I left a note for Quinn in her locker telling her to meet me in the auditorium. I wanted to make a big presentation of my gift to her. I decided to give a dollar to kiss Puck. The only problem was all I had was five.

"I need change." I remarked.

"How about you just make out with me and we'll call it even." He suggested. I rolled my eyes and decided to do it.

"That was the only time that's going to happen." I stated.

I headed to the auditorium to meet Quinn. She looked so hot. I really love it when she wears cardigans and she's even got me wearing them from time to time.

"I have something for you." I told her.

"So do I." She replied. "It's not really a thing as much as it is a song. I'd rather display my affection in private."

_You're better than best, I'm lucky just to linger in your life  
Cooler than the flipside of my pillow, that's right  
Completely unaware, but nothing can compare  
To where you send me lets me know that it's okay  
Yeah it's okay in the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed,  
Sing like a bird dizzy in my head, spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh you make me smile _

_Don't know how I lived without you cause I every time that I get around  
I see the best of my inside your eyes, you make me smile _

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed,  
Sing like a bird dizzy in my head, spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh you make me smile, oh you make me smile, oh you make me smile_

I then gave her my gift and I really did smile. The two of us then proceeded to make out.

The next day Tina started to sing a song to Mike before she broke down in tears. I suddenly started to feel really weird like I had a fever or something. I looked over to Quinn and noticed that she didn't look so hot either. What was wrong with us?

"Mr. Schue, can I be excused." I requested. "I'm feeling kind of sick."

"Me too." Quinn declared.

"Let me guess, you have a sore throat, your glands are swollen and you feel feverish." Santana replied. "It sounds like you have mono, otherwise known as the kissing disease. It generally spreads from the tongue."

"How about we stop talking about this we get to the nurse." Quinn suggested. We then both walked down holding hands.

"How did we get this?" She questioned.

"I'm just gonna come clean. I made out with Puck because he wanted to kiss me for some reason." I explained. "Santana must have given it to him, but he might be immune to it. I actually think she was trying to give it to Rachel. I'm sorry about this."

"She's such a bitch." Quinn commented.

"It looks like mono to me." The nurse replied. "I called your mothers. You can hang here until they pick you up, but no kissing."

"Quinn's mom can take both of us home." I stated before the woman left. "Can babies get mono?"

"I don't know if we should chance it." Quinn suggested.

"You know I love you." I told her. "This wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Valentine's Day, but at least I'm with you."

We found that we had a mild case, luckily. We could go out after a day of rest. There was a Valentine's concert at Breadstix, and I really wanted to go with her. We couldn't kiss in fear of it getting worse, but we were able to see Clara sing.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

So Santana's plan to give Rachel mono didn't work out and Faith and Quinn got it instead. Also Faith is beginning to form a friendship with Clara. The next episode features Faith's big debut. The songs in this chapter are "Kiss A Girl" by Keith Urban, "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me" by the Supremes, "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson, "Smile" by Uncle Kracker, and "I Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis. Please don't forget to review.


	13. Comeback

So after a few days, both Quinn and I were completely free of mononucleosis. I also knew that tomorrow night, my social standing was going to change. I know that not everyone in the school watched _90210, _but those that did would see me in it and I would be a celebrity. We were in Spanish class when Ms. Pillsbury suddenly pulled Mr. Schue away saying that it was an emergency. I took this time to go out into the hall and kiss Quinn, which I had been wanting to do for days. It really sucked not being able to do it.

"I needed that." She replied.

"So I'm starting to think that Rachel is cheating on Sam with Puck." I declared. "I don't know what to do because Puck is my friend, but Sam is my friend too."

"It's not easy to tell someone that their girlfriend is cheating on them." Quinn explained. "Maybe you should just let the situation sort itself out and not meddle in it."

"Okay." I agreed. "I love you."

At that time, I heard the sound of Mr. Schue's walk and we quickly headed back to the classroom so we would not get detention.

Later in the day, Sue appeared to be having another breakdown in the hallway. If she's gone crazy, she needs to be in a psych ward, not here at school where she's a danger to people. Why will Figgins not fire her? I mean her tenure can't cover everything. I mean she lost. It's probably time for someone else to take over. The only reason that I can think that she's still employed is she must have pictures of Figgins committing horrible acts.

When we got to Glee Club, Sue was there. Apparently she was going to be singing with us for a little while. Does no one seriously know how to deal with her? This was a stupid idea.

"Guys, Sue has had her recent setbacks, just like we've had in the past." Mr. Schue explained. "She is a proven champion, though. We could do worse than to have that kind of a winning record in our midst."

"Need I remind you that the last time that she helped us, she gave our set list to the other teams." I pointed out.

"Let me break it down for you, I am no longer a threat to you people." Sue stated. That I didn't believe. "I'm just hoping that you singing and dancing will pull me out of my doldrums and give me a reason to live. Is that too much to ask?"

Okay, I did feel kind of bad for her now. Why do I have to be so sympathetic?

"Guys, it's settled. Sue's going to be with us for the week. We're be facing the Warblers and Aural Intensity again." Mr. Schue told us. So we're facing the Butt-Kissers once more. "Now I know Sam had something that he wanted to sing. Take it away whenever you're ready."

Sam was wearing a hoodie and had a strangely-familiar haircut. Where had I seen that loo before?

"I've been working on a new image to go with my one-man-band, the Justin Bieber Experience." Sam explained. Oh, he's doing that. "Laugh all of you want, but that kid's an epic talent."

Who am I to criticize him? I mean he's done more with his life than I have.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh _

_You know love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we would never ever, ever be apart  
Are we an item, girl quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying  
Said there's another look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time _

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I'm like baby, baby, baby, no  
I'm like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Baby, baby, baby, no  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine _

_When I was thirteen, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us  
No one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks  
She made me heart pound and skip a beat when I see her on the street  
And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just kept saying _

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I'm like baby, baby, baby, no  
I'm like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Baby, baby, baby, no  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine _

Well that was impressive and kind of hot and his rapping was impressive. All I have to say is your move, Puck.

At home, I decided that there might be something to this Bieber thing. I wanted to try it out. I called Quinn over and played my guitar.

"You don't play this very much." Quinn noted as she looked at it.

"Well, I felt that this song really needed it." I explained as I began to play it for her.

_I'd wait on you forever and a day  
Hand and foot, your world is my world yeah  
Aint no way you're ever gonna get any less than you should_

Cause baby U smile, I smile oh  
Cause whenever U smile, I smile, hey, hey, hey  
U smile, I smile, I smile, I smile, I smile  
U smile, I smile, make me smile baby

_Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
You aint seen nothing yet  
I won't ever hesitate to give you more _

_Cause baby U smile, I smile oh  
Cause whenever U smile, I smile, hey, hey, hey  
U smile, I smile, I smile, I smile, I smile  
U smile, I smile, make me smile baby_

"That was actually really sweet." Quinn commented. "You can say what you want about Justin Bieber's voice, but the kid definitely knows how to be romantic."

"I don't know if it's fair to call him a kid." I argued. "He's only one year younger than us."

"Well he does have talent. I think when his voice changes, he's going to be a major sex symbol." Quinn opined. "I just hope he doesn't turn into an asshole."

"I don't think he will." I stated. "So the show is on tonight. Are you excited?"

"Yes, but I really hope that things don't change too much." She admitted. "I'm pretty sure ever girl that at least a little bi-curious in the school in going to want you."

"They can't have me." I declared. "You have the right to tell them to back away because I'm yours. I do have one question for you though. Why are you wearing legwarmers on your arms?"

"It's the new trend." Quinn explained. "I know you don't like trends, but I think you should try this one out. It makes it so you can wear short sleeves in the winter."

"I am so whipped." I told her as she put some on me. That night, we watched the episode together. It felt weird seeing myself on TV. My character Kaylee was a bit of a shy girl, but by the end of the episode, she was kissing Dixon. I kind of liked playing someone so different from myself.

The following day, not a lot of people were talking about it. I don't know if anyone had seen it. Maybe they just weren't fanatical about it. I did notice that Clara and Rachel seemed to be fighting. Maybe it had to do with the fact that both of them liked Puck. It seemed to boil down into a song.

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget I'm not sure I could  
They say times heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

**I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure  
I paid a price  
And I'll keeping paying **

_**I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right, probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should **_

_Made my bed and sleep like a baby  
With no regret and I don't mind saying  
It's a sad, sad story that a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she oughta hate a perfect stranger__**  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge that they'd write me a letter  
Saying that I better  
Shut up and sing or my life will be over**_

_**I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right, probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should **_

_**What it is you think I should **_

_Forgive sounds good  
_**Forget I'm not sure I could  
**_**They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting **_

Okay, so I don't think that Rachel has an right to be mad at Puck while she is still with Sam. I also couldn't help but wonder if this was something of Sue's doing by trying to turn the two of them against each and trying to cause one of them to leave.

Also, all of the guys wanted to get in on the Justin Bieber thing. I wonder if Sam knew that Puck was after the same girl that he was. I couldn't help but wonder how Rachel was going to choose between two Bieber, maybe she would choose Sam because his hair wasn't attached to his hood. That's just my guess.

"Hey, Faith…" Dani called to me in the halls. I went over to her. She had dyed her hair blue. "I saw you on _90210 _last night. I thought that you were and that Kaylee was adorable."

"You know you're the first person to say anything about it." I told her. "I'm glad that someone watched it."

"So why are you still here if you're an actress now?" She asked curiously.

"Because my education is important to me and my mom said I could only quit school if I got a regular role." I explained. "So are you going to tell me that you want my autograph?"

"If you don't mind." The blue-haired stated. I took out a pen and piece of paper and signed it, hoping that I didn't just make a mistake.

You know Quinn was right about this arm-warmers look. I did like it. I'm not sure how long it would last because spring was coming soon, but I think this was worth doing and it was better than all of the guys copying the Bieber look. When it was just Sam doing it, it was cool but now that it's caught on, it's kind of lame.

For rehearsal, Mr. Schue had us all wearing plaid shirts, (and Sue who was wearing a plaid jumpsuit) and jeans and performing a song by My Chemical Romance.

_Sing it out, boy you got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out, girl you got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
And use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you're losing sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

_Cleaned up corporation progress, dying in the process  
Children that can talk about living on the railways, people moving sideways  
Sell it to your last days, buy yourself the motivation, generation nothing  
Nothing but a dead scene, product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted  
But a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the process and the ones who wanna get away  
Keep running _

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you're losing sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

"That was great." Rachel declared. "But I don't think that we should perform that at Regionals, I think it would be great if we wrote our own songs."

"You know I think that actually sounds like a good idea." I agreed.

"Will I need to speak to you in my office." Sue declared.

He came back a few minutes later and he looked angry. He was looking at me.

"You did a TV show and didn't think to tell any of us?" He responded. "I'm afraid that I have no choice but to remove you from Glee Club."

"But I checked the rulebook and it only said that I couldn't be paid to sing. It didn't say anything about acting." I argued, clearly shocked.

"You still broke my trust. The decision is final." He told me. "Grab your things and get out."

I grabbed my bag and left and Quinn followed me.

"He can't do this to you." She stated. "I'm going to tell him that if he doesn't let you back in, I'm going to quit."

"Don't do that." I instructed her. "I don't want the club to suffer this time. They need you for Regionals. He is right. Maybe he'll let me back in eventually, but for right now. I'm going to accept the decision. You guys can still see me."

I headed to the auditorium since it was open for anyone to use and began to sing.

_In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi  
Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come and wash away _

_What I've done, I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself and let go of  
What I've done _

_For what I've done, I start again  
And whatever pain may come, today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out of what I've become  
Erase myself and let go of what I've done  
What I've done, forgiving what I've done_

So Will did not take way to finding out that Faith had been keeping her role a secret. How will she find her way back to New Directions? The songs in this chapter are "U Smile", "Not Ready to Make Nice" by The Dixie Chicks and "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. Please don't forget to review


	14. Blame It on The Alcohol

I can't believe I'm not in the Glee Club anymore. It makes my days definitely a lot shorter. Quinn was currently driving me to school before I noticed that she had her phone out.

"Are you texting?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so?" She responded.

"Quinn, you're not supposed to text and drive. It's almost as bad as drinking and driving. It greatly decreases your awareness and greatly increases your chance of an accident." I explained.

"I'm a good driver." Quinn argued.

"Quinn, you have a daughter who can't afford to lose you in a crash or worse you could lose her all because you were texting. It's also illegal." I pointed out. "Give me your phone."

She handed the device to me and I put it in my purse. When I got to school, I couldn't help but notice that there was a drunk kid at school. I don't know why everyone is coming to school drunk right now. Partying is for the night time, not when you're at school.

"So do you have any idea why everyone is drinking so much?" I asked my girlfriend.

"It might have something to do with the music because of all of the club songs we've had recently." Quinn opined.

An hour later we found out that it was alcohol awareness week. On Friday, the Glee Club was going to be singing at an assembly where Drew Barrymore was coming to talk about teen drinking. I don't know how Figgins managed to get her, but she was a great example about the dangers of it. Okay, dangers may not be the right word, but she did almost have career ruined by it. I decided to set a fairly easy goal for myself. I was not going to drink anything this week. I usually don't drink, but I can easily say that I succeeded.

Another thing that I found out was that Sue had taken over Aural Intensity. Apparently you don't have to work for the school to be coach.

I noticed that Rachel was in the choir room with Puck. They did seem to be kissing, but Puck was also trying to convince her to let him throw a party at her house. I couldn't help but wonder how everyone was doing with the songwriting. I was working on something even if I might not ever be able to get anyone to hear it.

You know I thought of another reason that I should refrain from drinking. I was an actress now. I wasn't particularly famous, and people around the school still didn't seem to care, except for Dani.

Later in the day, word began to spread that Rachel was indeed having a party and I was invited. I guess we could go to one party and convince Judy to watch Avvie. Also Kurt and Blaine were there out of uniform. I couldn't help but notice that Rachel was dressed like…I don't even know, but it wasn't how you should dress when you're hosting a party. The party wasn't exactly jumping right now. It was so dull that I didn't even want to drink, even though I was staying sober because I needed to give Quinn a ride home. Puck ended up breaking into her dads' liquor cabinet and drinks began to be passed around as singing also began.

_We'll be singing when we're winning  
We'll be singing _

_I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down _

_Pissing the night away  
Pissing the night away_

_He drinks a whiskey, he drinks a vodka  
He drinks a lager drink, he drinks a cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him of the better times _

_Oh Danny Boy, Danny Boy, Danny Boy _

_I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down _

_Pissing the night away  
Pissing the night away_

That seemed to get everything in gear. I stood nearby, watching as Brittany and Dani both began to take their clothes off. I noticed that Kurt didn't seem to be drinking anything either.

"Are you not drinking?" Kurt asked me as he danced around me.

"I'm a designated driver." I told him. "Are you not drinking?"

"I'm still trying to impress Blaine." He answered. I guess that made sense as I noticed Quinn seemed to be beating on Puck for knocking her up. She wasn't hitting him hard, so I decided to just let this happen. Blaine looked trashed.

"Hey, it's so cool that you are Kurt's sister." The Warbler told me. "Wow, you're so short."

"Are you having fun, Blaine?" Kurt asked before he took him away.

"Faith, why aren't drinking?" Rachel asked me. "Mr. Schue doesn't know what he's doing. We need you in Glee Club. Would you stop moving?"

"Rachel, you've had too much." I explained. "Let me give you the rundown, we have Santana who is weepy and sad. Then there's Quinn, the angry drunk. Brittany and Dani, the stripper drunks, Mercedes, Tina and Clara are happy drunks and you are a clingy drunk who will latch onto people."

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel yelled. The first spinner was Brittany, who landed on Sam.

"I own both of those mouths." Santana declared. She wasn't playing. Next Clara spun and it landed on Blaine. Well this was going to be interesting. I wonder if this happens very much. The two of them began to make out.

"We should sing something together." Clara suggested as they took the stage.

"Why is everyone kissing but me?" Quinn asked. "Why aren't you kissing me?"

I then gave her a kiss on the lips Clara and Blaine began to sing.

_The top down in the summer sun, the day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
_**The sky was burning up like fireworks, you made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But boy in case you haven't heard**

_**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip could make me sick  
I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober **_

_All the time I wasted on you  
_**All the bull that you put me through  
**_**I'm checking into rehab  
Cause everything that we had didn't mean a thing to you**_

_**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober **_

_**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip could make me sick  
I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over **_

_I still taste it on my tongue but now it's over _

So that was different. On the way home, Quinn began to a song to me.

_I lost myself on a cool damp night, gave myself in that misty light  
Was hypnotized by a strange delight under a lilac tree  
I made wine from the lilac tree, put my heart in its recipe  
It makes me see what I want to see, and be who I want to be_

_When I think more than I oughta think and do things I never should do  
I drink much more than I oughta drink because it brings me back you _

_Lilac wine is sweet and heady like my love  
Lilac wine, I feel unsteady like my love  
Lilac wine is sweet and heady where's my love  
Lilac wine I feel unready where's my love _

_Lilac wine is sweet and heady where's my love  
I, I feel unready for my love _

In the morning, Burt needed help making breakfast and asked for Kurt, which wasn't exactly good because he brought Blaine home with him. Needless to say, Burt was a little surprised. I normally would have gone to church with Quinn, but she was too hungover.

On Monday when we got to school, several of the Glee members still seemed to be hungover. Did they not know how to get rid of one? I showed Quinn my secret. Apparently Artie's solution was to give them more to drink.

"I'm so glad that I'm choosing to be sober." I told Quinn.

"Yeah, it seems like everyone else has it pretty bad." Quinn agreed.

"Do you want to come to the auditorium with me because I have a song that I want to sing?" I asked her. It was somewhere for anyone who cared about the arts whether they were in Glee Club or not. I wished that I could get everyone in here. This was the kind of anti-drinking song that they need to sing at the assembly.

_Standing at the back door she tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hardwood, it fell like broken glass  
She said "Sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back let's face it"_

_For one split second, she almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring raindrops back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said "I see the way out and I'm gonna take it"_

_Oh I don't wanting spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I let all these years go by wasted  
Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I aint spending a no more time wasted _

_She kept driving along till the moon and the sun were floating side by side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear for the first time in a while _

_Oh I don't wanting spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I let all these years go by wasted  
Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I aint spending a no more time wasted _

_I aint spending a no more time wasted _

"That was pretty nice." Quinn commented.

"Quinn, Lucy even, I want to make a pledge to never go overboard with the drinking and I'd really like if you took the pledge with me." I told her.

"I don't know if I can do never." She declared.

"But you're not someone who needs to drink a lot." I explained. "You have a great life, both of us do and we don't need to screw it up by drinking."

So one thing that I noticed when hanging out with Clara was that she wasn't drunk either.

"What's your secret?" I asked her.

"I used this all-natural hangover remedy." She replied. "I can't believe that I drank that much, but Blaine is a really, really good kisser."

"Clara, I need to tell you something. My stepbrother Kurt likes Blaine, and I don't know if he's bi or not, but I'm asking you not to pursue him." I requested.

"I really don't get a lot of chances with guys." Clara pointed out. "I don't know if I can pass this one up."

"You don't want to go out with someone who might not like girls." I argued. "Please, do me this favor and I'll help you out later."

"Okay, fine, I won't go after Blaine, but you owe me for this." She replied. "I need a drink."

"That really isn't a solution to every problem." I pointed out. "I mean it kind of got you into this in the first place."

So over the course of the week, I noticed that the majority of the Glee Club seemed to be spiraling out of control. I didn't want to say anything about it because apparently no one noticed that they were drunk. I didn't want anyone to get suspended, because while that might get me back in, it wouldn't do any good if more than half the club was suspend.

On Friday, I sat in the front row of the audience as I waited for their performance. It felt weird seeing it from here. Drew Barrymore's speech was really powerful and I hoped that people would listen to it, but I wasn't sure if they would.

"Now performing a song by the Kid who rocks, New Directions." Figgins introduced. He really needs to get in with pop culture. Puck was singing.

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was 17 and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan_

_And we were trying different things and we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite songs  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing "Sweet Home Alabama" all summer long  
Singing "Sweet Home Alabama" all summer long _

_Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves begin to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I hear that song and I start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl _

_And we were trying different things and we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite songs  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing "Sweet Home Alabama" all summer long  
Singing "Sweet Home Alabama" all summer long_

At that point, Brittany and Santana began to vomit. I guess I would glad that I wasn't on stage now because I didn't want to be puked on. I knew I would have to help clean Quinn off.

The good news was that Figgins seemed to think that it was all part of the show. It was incredibly lucky.

"I think I want to never drink again." Quinn commented after getting out of the shower.

"You should probably get going." I told her. "You need to get to Glee Club."

"He'll let you back in eventually." She replied. "I'm not sure how what we did is any worse than what we did and we're still here."

"I'll come back when he wants me back." I stated. "Hopefully it'll be before Regionals."

So we got the text and driving thing out of the way, so it doesn't need to be revisited in Season 3. The songs in this chapter are "Tubthumping" by Chumbawumba, "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls, "Lilac Wine" by Eartha Kitt, "Wasted" by Carrie Underwood, and "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock. Faith still isn't back in yet, but she'll be back by Regionals. Please don't forget to review


	15. Sexy

I had stayed over at Quinn's house and we were currently getting ready for school. All of a sudden, Avvie began to cry uncontrollably. She didn't need to be changed and she didn't appear to be hungry, nor did she want her pacifier.

"Mom, we need your help." Quinn said to Judy. "She won't stop crying."

"I think she has an ear infection." Judy stated as I did notice that her ear looked a bit red. "One of you needs to take her to the doctor."

"I have a test in Algebra that I'm not sure I can reschedule." Quinn replied. We were taking different math classes. I think her teacher would accept this as an excuse.

"I'll take her." I declared. I didn't have anything major that I needed to do today. I then remembered that I drive a motorcycle. "I need to borrow your car."

She gave me her keys and I took her to the pediatrician. I tried to play a soft rock station to see if that would soothe her pain a little. Avvie had the same doctor as I did. We were taken in quickly so the waiting room didn't have to be subjected to her wailing.

"So, Faith how are you doing?" The doctor asked me as she looked over Avvie's ear. She had given her a lollipop to suck on.

"Well I'm pretty sure that I'm healthy." I declared. "So is it an ear infection?"

"It looks like it, I can give you some medicine." She explained. "I did happen to notice that you need to get your meningitis shot though."

I hated getting shots. I sighed and waited for her to return before she stabbed me with the needle. It didn't hurt too much, but I still didn't like it. I then had to go to the pharmacy and get some liquid medicine before I took Avvie home. It was around lunchtime when I got to school. I found Quinn immediately.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"She did have an ear infection, but I got some medicine and she's with your mom now." I explained before she hugged me and I winced. "I also had to get a shot of my own. So did I miss anything?"

"Well Ms. Holiday's here today." She explained. "She's subbing for the Sex Ed teacher."

"That makes me glad that I'm not taking Sex Ed." I commented. "So what are you doing in Glee?"

"Songs about sex." She answered with a slight disdain.

"Well there are some good songs that aren't dirty." I pointed out. "Like this one for example."

_Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night we're gonna celebrate all through the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire, girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands, I will do anything girl you need only ask_

_I'll make love to you, like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you when you want me to  
And I will not let go till you tell me to _

_Baby tonight is your night and I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life your life your life _

_I'll make love to you, like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you when you want me to  
And I will not let go till you tell me to _

"Okay, that's romantic if not incredibly cheesy." She agreed. "You know I do find it really hot that you're such a good mother."

Suddenly there was a rumor going around that Brittany was pregnant.

"Do we know if can have kids?" I asked. If she was dating some other guy, I'd believe it more.

"We really need you at Regionals." Quinn stated.

"I'm sorry, but I won't come back until he asks me." I told her.

After school, Quinn told me that Brittany thought that she was pregnant because she saw a stork outside of her house. That definitely seemed like something that she would do.

"Do you want to have sex before we go?" Quinn asked me.

"Sure." I told her. She went and grabbed the blanket from her gym locker and we went out under the bleachers. It was kind of warm for early April. I know it was kind of dangerous to do under there, but that's what made it kind of fun. It was only fitting since it was where we lost our virginity. She then began to sing to me after we finished.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kind of know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of _

_Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Hit me with those green eyes baby when the lights fall down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me it's just wrong enough to feel right  
And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show _

_Drop everything now meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Hit me with those green eyes baby when the lights fall down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

The next day I found out that Ms. Holiday was in the Glee Club, singing about sex. I would think that would be more creepy than hot to be honest.

In the hallway, Dani came up to me.

"Hey Faith, I was having some trouble with my Geometry homework." She stated. "Do you think that you could come over to my house and tutor me tonight by any chance?"

I really didn't see the harm in doing that. I mean she needed to have a passing grade to compete in Regionals and I wasn't going to let her fail so I could have my spot in Glee Club back.

"Sure." I agreed. "When do you want me to come over?"

"How about 7:00?" She suggested before she walked away. I decided that it would be a good idea to tell Quinn what I was doing.

"So I'm going over to Dani's house tonight." I stated. "She needs some help with her homework."

"Are you sure she's not just inviting you over because she wants to sleep with you?" Quinn responded. "You and I both know that she has a crush on you."

"Dani's not like Rachel was. It's going to be fine." I promised.

I decided to go to the Valverde residence and the first thing that I noticed was that her parents didn't seem to be home. I guess that was to be expected. You generally have friends over because your parents aren't home. The door was open, which doesn't seem safe to me. I decided to lock it after I walked in.

"Dani?" I called into the house.

"I'm in here." She replied and I followed the sound of her voice to an open room. I walked inside and didn't see her.

"Dani?" I questioned in confusion.

"Here I am." She stated as I noticed her wearing a negligee. Oh my god, Quinn was right. "So I had this song that I wanted to sing."

_I know you want me, I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body, oh damn, I like the way that you move  
So give it to me cause I already know what you wanna do_

_Here's the situation, been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation, given my reputation  
Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving' you oh, you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you oh, you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you oh, you know_

_You're so damn pretty, if I had a type then baby it'd be you  
I know you're ready if I never lied then baby you'd be the truth_

_Here's the situation, been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation, given my reputation  
Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you oh, you know  
That tonight I'm loving' you oh, you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you oh, you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you oh, you know_

"I think I should go." I stated uneasily as I headed for the door. She ended up closing it before I got the chance.

"You just got here." She told me.

"Dani, this isn't going to happen." I stated. "Not to mention that's a terrible song."

"Faith, didn't you hear me. Tonight I'm fucking you whether you want it or not. If I have to tie you down, I will."

"Dani, do you hear what you're saying?" I questioned in shock. "Do you seriously want me that bad that you're willing to rape me?"

"I didn't say rape." She remarked in surprise.

"What you just described is rape." I told her. "You can't do that. You know I never realized this. You're obsessed with me. You need help. You need psychological help."

"I'm not crazy." She argued.

"Yes you are, but I think you can be fixed." I told her. "Put some clothes on. I need to take you somewhere. I think they'll call your parents along the way."

I ended up taking her to a mental hospital. After her parents found out what happened. They agreed that she needed help. I hope that when she gets out, she'll have conquered the obsession.

I sang a song to myself on the way, knowing that I would probably have to practice for Regionals. I was something more related to her than me.

_I can't escape this hell,  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the dark inside of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell  
This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

_So what if you can see the dark inside of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

When I got to school, I didn't take long for the rumor to spread that I had her committed so I could get my spot on the Glee Club back. I was shocked by the accusation. I needed to talk to Mr. Schue about this.

"I didn't do it to get back in Glee Club." I told him. "I did it because I care about her mental health. She was obsessed with me and her parents agreed with me and so did she, but if you don't want me to come back, I will completely understand. I mean I broke your trust. I get it."

"I don't think it's fair what I did." He admitted. "I mean punishing you for working towards your dream, what kind of message does that send? You're right. You didn't break any rules. If you want to come back, you can. I actually think that what you did was brave. Not a lot of people would be able to help someone like that. I don't know what happened, but I truly hope that she gets the help that she needs."

"I do have one thing to say." I told him. "I don't think it would be a good idea to perform a song about sex at Regionals. We don't know who the judges will be and we don't have to be too provocative."

"I wasn't going to put one of them on the Regionals set list." He explained to me "So do you want to come and sing a song with the rest of your fellow Glee Clubbers today after school?"

I smiled and headed onto the stage with them. Mr. Schue first explained that obsession is a disease that needed to be treated to avoid situations like in _Fatal Attraction. _

_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean  
Was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies  
Knocking me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there_

_And the walls start shaking, Earth was quaking  
My mind was aching and we were making it and _

_You shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me all night long  
You really got me going and you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long _

_Yeah you shook me  
Well you took me _

_You shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me all night long  
You really got me going and you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
You really got me and you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me and then you took me all night long _

Now all that was left was getting ready for Regionals. I need to write a song.

So Faith is back in the Glee Club and Dani is gone, but she will be coming back later. The songs in this chapter are "I'll Make Love to You" by Boyz II Men, "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift, "Tonight" by Enrique Iglesias, "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace, and "You Shook Me All Night Long" by ACDC. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Original Song

We were getting ready for Regionals. Mr. Schue still wanted us to perform the My Chemical Romance song. I mean it was good, but I think we could write something better. I was listening to the radio with Quinn and kept changing station because I heard stuff like "Back to December", "Jar of Hearts", and "Just A Dream".

"Ugh I'm sick of these sad songs." I complained to Quinn. "Why can't there be a happy song that isn't about sex?"

"Well if you don't like the music that you hear, maybe that's what you should right about?" She suggested to me. That was a really good idea.

"You are a genius." I told her as I gave her a kiss. Okay, that feeling was something that I definitely wanted to put in there. Though maybe a first kiss would work better.

When we got to school, I heard Rachel singing her song original song. It was terrible. I'm pretty sure that no one cares that she's an only child. I'm an only child too. I guess Mr. Schue may have a point if we can only come up with songs like that. I needed a paper and I began to write some lyrics down.

"So it's a shame that we can't run from prom together." Quinn remarked. "I really want to win queen."

"I can't see why people wouldn't vote for you." I responded. "I'll vote for you, but this is junior prom, which is for some reason separate from senior prom. Winning it as a senior is where it's at."

At home, I was getting ready for bed as I passed Kurt's home. He had this bird with him that was like the Warblers mascot or something. I couldn't help but wonder if we should have a mascot. Suddenly the bird stopped singing.

"Oh my God." Kurt replied. The bird was dead. Okay, that was upsetting. If there was one thing that I didn't want to tell Kurt it was that I was writing a song for Regionals. Okay, I was pretty much done. I just needed to work on the music. I did decide to go over and give him a hug because he looked really upset about it.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked him. "I kind of know how you feel. My cat Scamper died when I was ten. He was hit by a car."

"He was my friend." Kurt declared as he began to cry.

The next day in school, we apparently had received a letter from My Chemical Romance saying that we couldn't perform it. I thought it was legal under fair use. How did they even find out about it?

"How much do you wanna bet that Sue had something to do with this?" Mercedes asked.

"She did." Mr. Schue confirmed. "The point is that we can't do the song. We'll have to come up with something else."

"We should try a set of completely original songs." I suggested. "I mean I just finished one. I think that we can let everyone try. We can make it a competition. Whoever writes the best songs gets to have their songs in our set list."

"What do you think Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"I think we're doing original songs." He said with a smile. Yes, finally a good idea from him. The Warblers and those butt-kissers wouldn't know what hit them.

Some of the first songs that we heard were pretty much as bad as Rachel's. I'm not even sure why Sam was dating Santana. Maybe this was a bad idea. We needed to come up with something good and we really weren't doing it. However there was one that didn't sound very bad.

"This is called 'The High Road'." Clara stated.

_I told you I was hurt, bleeding on the inside  
Told you I was lost in the middle of my life  
There's times I stayed alive for you, there's times I would have died for you  
There's times it didn't matter at all _

_Will you help me find right way up or let me take the wrong way down  
Will straighten me out or make me take the long way around  
I took a low road in I'll take the high road out  
I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without _

_I'm not gonna give it up away  
Not gonna let it go just to wake up someday gone, gone  
The worst part is looking back and knowing that I was wrong _

_Help me find right way up or let me take the wrong way down  
Will straighten me out or make me take the long way around  
I took a low road in I'll take the high road out  
I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without  
I'll do whatever it takes to be the mistake you can't live without_

"Okay so we have one of our songs." Mr. Schue declared. Clara smiled. She had talent. I can't help but wonder what inspired her to write that. I decided to ask her after we were done.

"So that was a good song." I stated.

"It's about my dad." She explained. "He didn't really like how my mom was raising me and my brother, so he bailed on us. I guess I'm kind of grateful, but I miss him and that song is about the pain of him not coming back."

"I didn't know that you had a brother." I admitted.

"He's ten." She answered. "His name is Shane."

On the night before Regionals, I couldn't help but notice how happy Kurt looked when I came home.

"I see that you're done grieving." I commented.

"Blaine kissed me." He explained. I felt like jumping for joy like a crazy fangirl. This was amazing news.

"That's awesome." I told him. "I'm so happy for you. Was it good? I mean this is your first kiss, at least with a guy, and Clara said that he was a good kisser, but she was drunk."

"It was great." He declared. "It was everything that I wanted it to be. I know it sounds like a cliché, but it was perfect."

"I just want you to know that you're still going down tomorrow at Regionals." I declared. "We have a secret weapon and you guys won't know what hit you."

"Bring it on, sister." He challenged. I laughed feeling like we were in a bad competition movie, probably one of _Bring It On_ sequels. I was pretty sure that we had our set list done. There was my song, Clara's song and one that the group was working on. I hope that this risk will pay off.

Just before I went to bed, I noticed that my phone was ringing. It was Gary. Did he know if the pilot I shot was going to be picked up?

"Hello?" I answered.

"So I have good news and bad news." He told me. "The bad news is that the pilot is not going to be picked up. The good news is that the people at _90210 _loved you and they want you to come back for the finale with the possibility of being made a regular for next season."

"Wow, I can't believe it." I stated. "When do they want me to shoot?"

"Next weekend, are you free for that?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied. I was glad that they didn't want me during prom and I also wouldn't have to miss Avvie's birthday. "That's kind of perfect because I think it's the only weekend that I am free."

"Well I'll make sure that they send for you and you get a raise because three episodes is officially recurring." He explained to me. "Well I'll let you sleep right now."

I was kind of excited to be honest. The news kept me up a little longer than I should have been. I couldn't wait to tell Quinn about this. I hoped that we were ready for the competition. I don't know if anyone has done a set consisting solely of original songs before. It was a huge risk and if the judges didn't like the songs that we chose, we would lose the Glee Club. Though, I kind of feel like we've made too much progress to lose this year. We are going to win Nationals. I know we are.

So the judges were a clone of Sarah Palin, a stripper turned nun, and Rod Remington again. Do they really have no one else that they can call? Aural Intensity led off with a medley of Christian songs. This is exactly what I expected from them. It was really bad. I was currently wearing a powder blue dress with a black sash and leggings.

Next up were the Warblers. Kurt was singing a duet with Blaine. This was going to be so romantic.

_It's all about you (_**It's all about you)  
**_It's all about you baby _(**It's all about)  
**_It's all about you (_**It's all about you)  
**_It's all about you _

**Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew  
So I told you with a smile, it's all about you  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too  
Said you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you **

_And I would answer of your wishes if you asked me to  
But if you deny me one of your kisses don't know what I'd do  
So hold me close and say three words like you used to do  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles it's all about you _

_**And I would answer of your wishes if you asked me to  
But if you deny me one of your kisses don't know what I'd do  
So hold me close and say three words like you used to do  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles it's all about you **_

I stood up and clapped and the rest of the club joined me. They sounded really good together. After their performance, I headed out to the stage. I was going to be playing an instrument as well, which I heard Jesse did last year. I just had to wait until after the first line.

_Somebody get me a guitar cause I something to sing to you  
Picked up a groove in my car it's gonna get in the souls of your shoes  
It aint about a lonely heart did you wrong, broken promise leaving song  
This aint one of those nights, we've all had enough of those nights_

_It's time to sing about the good times, come on let's rock it till the sun shines  
Now that you got don't you waste it, oh can't you feel it can't you taste it  
Oh yeah I really wanna put a smile on your lips like an eighth grade kiss  
Put a swing in your hips come on move like this  
And sing about the good times, good times yeah _

_(Good times, good times) you know it's all about the good (good times, good times)  
Yeah you know it's all the (good times, good times) I wanna sing about the good times _

_I wanna scream about the good times come on let's rock it till the sun shines  
Now that you got don't you waste it, oh can't you feel it can't you taste it  
Oh yeah I really wanna put a smile on your lips like an eighth grade kiss  
Put a swing in your hips come on move like this  
And sing about the good times, good times yeah  
Yeah I wanna sing about the good times  
I wanna sing about the good times _

The crowd was definitely into that. We followed it up with Clara's song which they seemed to love as well. We then began our last song.

_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero  
But hey everyone you wanna be probably started off like me  
Yeah you may say that I'm a freakshow  
But hey give it like a little time I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt that you've been throwing my way it aint so hard to take that's right  
Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away that's right_

_**So go ahead hate me run your mouth so everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got knock me down baby I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out you wanna be  
You wanna be a loser like me a loser like me**_

**Hey you over there keep the L up in the air  
Hey you over there keep the L up cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket you can watch me go yeah L-O-S-E-R  
I can only be who I are **

_**So go ahead hate me run your mouth so everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got knock me down baby I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out you wanna be  
You wanna be a loser like me a loser like me a loser like me **_

We ended up it by throwing cups of confetti into the audience as the crowd cheered. I think we were going to win.

We did win. It wasn't unanimous, and I'm pretty sure that I know who didn't vote for us. Dalton finished second. I decided that I wanted to talk to Kurt afterwards.

"So are you going to stay at Dalton?" I asked him. I mean Burt and my mom paid for a whole semester, so he might as well.

"I think so." He declared. "I wanted to congratulate you, not just for winning, but also for writing an awesome song. I'm still happy because I feel like I won."

"Well if you want to sing something with me, I'd be open to it." I told him.

"Sure." He agreed.

_These clouds aren't going nowhere baby rain keeps coming down  
I just thought I'd try to call you baby 'fore you got too far out of town_

**And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you  
Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to**

_**And I hope you find it what you're looking for  
And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be and so much more  
And I hope you're happy wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that and nothing's gonna change that and I hope you find it **_

_Whatever it is out there that you are missing here_

_And I hope you find it what you're looking for  
And I hope you it's everything you dreamed your life could be and so much more  
__**And I hope you're happy wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that and nothing's gonna change that and I hope you find it**_

"So I got another episode of the show." I told him. "I look forward to seeing you at Nationals." _  
_

So for starters Faith is a Klaine fangirl. She and Kurt also finally sang a duet together. The songs in this chapter are "The High Road" by Three Days Grace, "All About You" by McFly, "Good Times" by Cassadee Pope, and "I Hope You Find It" by Miley. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Born This Way

We were in the auditorium getting ready for Nationals after a week where nothing interesting happened other than me shooting the _90210 _finale and leaving it open-ended for Kaylee to return. Gary was currently negotiating that. We were working on our dancing.

"So simply put most of you suck at dancing." Mr. Schue explained. Well I generally wasn't the one who was dancing and stage direction was different from dancing. We began to move and I accidentally threw my hand back, smacking Rachel in the face. I think I may have accidentally broken her nose. I decided that since I was the one who injured her, I would take her to doctor.

"My dads will be here soon." Rachel said to me. "You don't have to wait."

"I want to hear what he says because for once I wasn't trying to injure someone." I explained.

"Won't Quinn be mad that you're not with her?" She asked me.

"You obviously don't know Quinn very well." I pointed out. "She understands how I'd feel if your nose is broken."

"Your nose is broken." The doctor declared as he walked in.

"This is why I don't dance." I responded as I leaned on the counter. "Well other than slow-dancing that is."

The doctor said that it would heal on its own and basically said that she should get a nose job. Apparently it was a rite of passage for Jewish girls. I didn't see why she needed a new nose.

"I like how I look." Rachel declared.

"What do you think of how she looks?" The doc asked me. I wasn't sure how to answer it.

"Second, I don't want to do anything to affect my voice." Rachel then added.

"It doesn't affect your voice. That's just a myth." He explained to us. "In fact, it might actually improve your voice."

Then they had some discussion about Barbra that I didn't understand. I don't really get Rachel's obsession with Barbra. If she wants to idolize someone from Broadway, why not someone more modern like Sutton Foster?

The next day, Rachel decided to tell the Glee Club that she was getting a nose job. Once again, I don't see why she needed one. Mr. Schue thought it was a bad idea.

"Okay, can we stop lying and say that are things that we'd like to change about ourselves?" Santana asked. She'd already done it. "I mean Sam probably has thought about getting a smaller mouth or Artie wants to get his legs repaired or Faith might want bigger tits."

"As a matter of fact, I don't." I butted in. "Can I sing a number right now?"

"Go ahead." Mr. Schue declared.

_You made me insecure told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you've got some things you'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me, I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_Na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na you've got every right to a beautiful life  
Come on_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're worth it, who says you're the one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful who says _

_Who says you're not star potential, who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies, listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test, who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said, won't you tell me who said that come on_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're worth it, who says you're the one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful who says _

"I don't believe any of that." Santana responded. "You've got more to lose than any of us."

"Faith is right here." Mr. Schue declared. "We should be happy with what we have. The thing that you'd most like to change about yourself is your best aspect."

The next day, we found out that we would be a doing a number Lady Gaga's "Born This Way". I guess there we worse song that we could sing.

"You will also be wearing a white t-shirt with what you're most self-conscious about on it." He added. I didn't look good in white tees. Though, I did like The Plain White T's. I wasn't sure what I would put on it. I loved myself. Maybe it's that I don't have a dad.

Later, I was helping Quinn put up her posters for prom queen. I was pretty sure that she was the favorite to win. I mean she had my vote. She then told me that she had somewhere that she needed to be and that I needed to watch the baby. I could have used a little bit more description.

I went home and noticed that Avvie was awake. She was standing in her playpen. I picked her up and set her down on the floor before I opened my bag and took my books out. I then looked over and her and noticed something. She was moving her feet. She was walking! I needed to take out my phone and call her immediately. I was so excited right now.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked me, assuming that was why I called.

"They're better than okay." I answered. "Avvie just walked over."

"Are you serious?" She asked before I heard a nurse call for her and Rachel.

"Why are you and Rachel at the doctor's office?" I questioned.

"I can't talk right now." She responded before she hung up.

Needless to say, I was upset when she got home.

"Are you ready to talk?" I asked her.

"Rachel wanted to mold her nose after mine." She explained. "She said that she would vote for me if I helped her out."

"I thought we agreed that Rachel shouldn't get a nose job." I told her.

"Faith, it's Rachel's body. She should be able to do whatever she wants with it." Quinn argued. "We should be talking about the amazing thing that you saw today. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to see it."

"I think I just want to go home." I announced as I headed for the door. She got me to stop when she started to sing.

_I really hate to let this moment go  
Touching your skin and you're hair falling slow  
When a goodbye kiss feels like this _

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while  
We could make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay**_

**Let's take it slow I don't wanna move too fast  
I don't wanna just make love I wanna make love last  
When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye **

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while  
We could make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay**_

**Don't you wanna stay?**

"How do you do that?" I asked her. "How did you always know the right thing to say?"

"Faith, it's already done." She explained to me. "I'm sorry that you don't agree, but it's up to Rachel now."

I guess that she was right. Rachel should be able to get a nose job if she wants. Though, I might know someone who can talk her out of it.

When we got to school, Quinn and I were both shocked to see a poster with Lauren Zizes on it saying that she was running for prom queen.

"Don't you have to be a junior or senior to run for prom queen?" I asked since Lauren I was sure a sophomore. Quinn then saw her and went over to her angrily.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked her.

"I'm running for prom queen." She answered.

"You can't run for prom queen." I pointed out. "You can't even go to prom unless you have a date with a junior or senior."

"I can run if I want to and all I know is that you'd best bring it." Lauren argued. "The people at this school want a prom queen who is like them instead of a lesbian teen mom."

"I am a good example of someone who doesn't let life's surprises get them down." Quinn stated. At that point, I decided to drag her away.

"You don't want things to get physical there." I told her. "Seriously, all you have to do is show people who you really are to win. You don't have to be a bitch for this. Be nice to people and they will love you as much as I do."

In Glee Club, Rachel showed us what she would look like with Quinn's nose. Even Quinn was shocked at how it looked. She also sang a song saying that she didn't really care about our opinion.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose, you can't have everything  
Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain, cause love won't set you free_

_I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy but safe as could be _

_So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me cause I'm just trying to be  
Happy _

_So any turns that I can't see I'll count a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim, don't say anything _

_So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me cause I'm just trying to be  
Happy _

"Okay, you're right. I don't want my nose on her." Quinn told me after rehearsal. "What do we do to stop her?"

"Well, she's obviously not going to listen to either of us." I explained. "She won't listen to anyone in here. Maybe we should see what her dads think about this."

"They would have to sign off for a procedure to happen." Quinn pointed out. "Rachel is a minor and you can't get a nose job without parental consent."

"How did you know that?" I asked curiously.

"I looked it up." She declared.

"What about Puck? He doesn't like the idea. We could get him to say that he'll dump her if she gets the procedure." I suggested.

"I don't think that'll convince her." Quinn stated. "We need someone else. Someone that she really looks up to?"

"Do you think if I tweeted Barbra Streisand that she would do anything?" I asked.

"No." Quinn replied. "But we'll think of something."

The next day, Sam and Clara were performing a song together. Were they a couple now or just friends? I lose track at points.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
_**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
**_**May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love leave you empty-handed  
**__I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
**_**Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And if you get the choice to sit it out or dance **_

**I hope you dance (**_Time is a real and constant motions always)__**  
**_**I hope you dance**_( Rolling us along)  
_**I hope you dance (**_Tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
_**I hope you dance **_(Where those years have gone)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
**_**Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And if you get the choice to sit it out or dance **_

**Dance I hope you dance  
**_**I hope you dance  
I hope you dance**_

After that Figgins came into the room with Karofsky. This I was more than a little confused by. Apparently no one wanted to listen to him.

"Let him speak." Figgins declared. "I know David has had some issues in the past, but I have great respect for what he's doing right now and I ask you to hear him out."

"I wanna say that I'm sorry for what I did to Kurt." Karofsky stated. He sounded nervous. "I'm pretty sure that I've slushed every one of you…okay except for the hippie girl. I treated Kurt the worst and I'm really ashamed of who I am and what I did."

"Why should we believe you?" Puck asked. That was a good question.

"You don't have to." Karofsky answered. "I know I'll need to earn your trust. All I know is Santana has really helped me see the light. She showed me these stories about kids jumping off of bridges and hanging themselves because they were being bullied. I can't believe that someone could make another person feel that awful. She helped me accept that I was one of those bad people."

"Santana did this?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"This Glee Club is not complete." Santana announced. Well Dani's too busy getting treatment to be here. "We need Kurt back. So I've taken it upon myself to try to rehabilitate Dave. I want to see if Kurt will come back and help us win Nationals and I then I realized how hot he was."

"I want Kurt to feel safe to come back, which is why Santana and I have a new anti-bullying club." He added.

"I want in." I replied. This was a very good idea. Also I wasn't sure if I believed it, but he did seem sincere. So either he was a better actor than I was or he really meant it. I'll take his word for it.

It did require a conference for it to happen. I wasn't part of it, but I was pretty sure that it worked. I just hoped that this wouldn't strain his relationship with Blaine. I know that Kurt wanted to talk to him alone. I could only imagine what she said to him.

I had to go and meet Gary at the house. We were going to be discussing some things about possible contract stipulations if I were to be a made a regular. They hadn't officially reached out to him yet about making it happen, but he was pretty sure that they would.

"So what's the difference in being a regular and not being one?" I asked.

"Well for starters you make a lot more money." He answered. "Sometimes you can get money even for episodes that you're not in."

"But if I was a regular there would be no way that I could continue to go to school here." I stated.

"There might be a way for you to continue school, but it would have to be in California." He declared. "I realize that you probably need some time to think and I also prepared a song for you."

"You know not many agents sing to their clients." I said before he started.

_Dirty pop_

_Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out  
The thing you got to realize is what we're doing is not a trend  
I got the gift of melody I'm gonna bring till the end_

_It doesn't matter about the car I drive or what I wear around my neck  
All that matters is your recognize that it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter about the clothes I wear or where I go and why  
All that matters is that you get hyped we'll do it to you every time _

_Do you ever wonder why this music gets you high  
It takes you on a ride feel it when your  
Body starts to rock, baby you can't stop  
And the music's all you got come on now  
This must be pop_

I wasn't sure what any of that meant. I still needed to think about it.

The next day at noon, Kurt was back. We ended up calling the Warblers in to perform a song for him as a parting gift. How did we get a piano outside anyway?

I guess I was glad that Kurt was back. I knew I wouldn't have to pay for an extra ticket to Nationals now. He definitely sang a powerful number for his return. I don't know what the song was, but it was beautiful.

Later in the day, I was on bully patrol when I noticed a picture on the wall. It was a girl probably about 13 or 14, blonde, overweight with glasses. It looked kind of like Quinn and had the name Lucy Caboosey on it. I needed to find out who put this up because I want to see them punished. Not because I don't like people hurting my girlfriend, but also because this is bullying. Quinn ran out of a room and saw the picture and then I saw Lauren and it made perfect sense.

"You need to come with me to Principal Figgins office." I told her. "You know this is exactly what I told Quinn not to do."

"You girlfriend is a liar and a fraud." Lauren replied. "I bet you didn't even know her real name."

"Yes, I knew her name." I stated. "So what if she was fat in middle school. I had braces. Maybe she used to look like you do now, but there is a difference between the two of you and it's not weight. Lucy Fabray is a nice person and you've become the bully and you're going to be punished for this."

So Figgins decided that Lauren would get two weeks detention and would be banned from running for prom queen as punishment. I knew that I needed to go home where Quinn was crying on the couch as she looked over Avvie. The child looked like she wanted to make her feel better but did not know how.

"You know I don't care how you used to look." I told her. "I love you for how you are now and I'll always love you."

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
You came around and knocked me off the ground from the start_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling  
I'll never thought our love could get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home _

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up I've never truly loved till  
You put your arms around me and it's easier for you to let me go _

_I hope that you right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling  
I'll never thought our love could get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home  
You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"Thank you." She told me.

At the end of the week, we performed "Born This Way". Rachel chose not to get a nose job. I wore a shirt reading "Can't Dance" on it, because I couldn't dance, at least not quickly and I was okay with that. It even turned out that Quinn got a surge in popularity because of the photo. That's definitely being hoisted by your own petard.

"I'd like to announce the nominees for prom queen." Sue said over the intercom. "Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and…Faith Hudson."

This was not good.

So I skipped Night of Neglect. I also didn't like it how Lauren wasn't punished for her actions, so I made it so. But Faith kind of made things worse by accident. The songs in this chapter are "Who Says" by Selena Gomez, "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson, "Happy" by Leona Lewis, "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack, "Pop" by Nsync (yes a Backstreet Boy singing Nsync), and "Arms" by Christina Perri. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Free Fallin'

Quinn and I entered the building as we looked at Clara talking to Sam. She had Chapstick in her hand, presumably to give to him. It didn't look like it was going anywhere because he walked away from her. I decided to go talk to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I told you that I don't have a lot of luck with guys." She declared. "You know something seemed different about his demeanor today. I can't explain it."

I then happened to notice a flier saying that the school apparently had a newspaper again. I thought it was discontinued because no one read it anymore. I guess it would be great if we were going to be teaching people journalism again because the kids at this school needed as many options as possible.

"So is Quinn upset that you're on the prom queen ballot?" She asked me.

"Well, I don't want to campaign even though it seems like I'm the favorite to win now." I explained. "I can't tell people not to vote for me because that will just make people think that I'm being modest and vote for me anyway. I can't drop out either because once my name is on the ballot, it can't be taken off."

"Faith we have a problem." Rachel told me. "Have you seen _The Muckraker?"_

She showed it to me and there was a story that Quinn was apparently hooking up with Sam.

"I don't believe this." I declared as I gave it back to her. "Why is our school newspaper a tabloid now?"

When we got to Glee, Quinn was quick to refute the story. Also, there was a story about Santana being a lesbian, which I she was noticeably upset about. Who is running the paper that this stuff gets by? I then looked at the byline. Editor-in-chief Sue Sylvester, now that makes sense.

"Sam, I'm saying that this is true, but if it is, I will break your nose." I told him.

"Okay, this week we will be doing Tom Petty songs." Mr. Schue declared as he entered the room. "Does anyone have one that they would like to do?"

"I have one." Clara remarked.

_Well she was an American girl raised on promises  
She didn't know that there was a little more to life somewhere else  
After all it's a great big world with lots of places to run to  
Yeah and if she had to die trying she had one little promise she was gonna keep _

_Oh yeah, alright  
Take it easy baby_

_Make it last all night  
She was an American girl _

_Well it was kind of cold that night she stood alone on the balcony  
Yeah she could watch the cars go by out on 441 like waves crashing on the beach  
And for one desperate moment there he crept into her memory  
God it's so painful when something that's so close, is still so far out of reach_

_Oh yeah, alright  
Take it easy baby  
Make it last all night  
She was an American girl  
Oh yeah, alright  
Take it easy baby  
Make it last all night  
She was an American girl _

"Quinn, I need to know how you really feel about me being on the ballot." I told her once we got home. "I'm not saying that this cheating is true, but if it were, would it be because you're mad at me?"

"I know it wasn't your choice to run for prom queen, but I can't say that it doesn't upset me." Quinn answered. "I wouldn't use it as an excuse to cheat on you, though."

"That's all that I wanted to know." I declared before giving her a kiss.

"I do need you to watch Avril tomorrow night." She stated. "I have to do some shopping. We need to make sure that her party is ready. You know I can't help but wonder if Mr. Schue will let us setup a play date when his son is born."

"I don't know, but maybe in 15 years, they'll fall in love." I joked. "Yeah, I can watch her tomorrow night. I can't believe that she's about to turn 1. It's been a crazy year."

When we got to Glee, Sam began to sing. I still wasn't sure what was going on with him.

_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell but I won't back down  
No, I'll stand my ground won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from dragging me down, gonna stand my ground  
And I won't back down_

_I won't back hey baby there aint no easy way out  
I won't back hey I will stand my ground  
And I won't back down _

_Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushing me around, but I'll stand my ground  
And I won't back down _

_I won't back hey baby there aint no easy way out  
I won't back hey I will stand my ground  
And I won't back down  
I won't back hey baby there aint no easy way out  
I won't back hey I will stand my ground  
And I won't back down, no I won't back down _

That night, I decided to go to this hotel just to make sure that nothing was happening with Sam and Quinn. Rachel was actually the one who convinced me to do it. I really hoped that she wasn't doing this because she was interested in me again. I can't let Quinn find out about this if nothing is happening.

"This is so fun." Rachel declared.

"No, it's not fun." I replied. "I feel terrible doing this. I mean I shouldn't be doing this. I've got people linking me to Amber Heard, even though that would be illegal. It's just tabloid."

"Then why did you agree to do this?" Rachel asked as I put my camera down and looked at her.

"I guess I'm just paranoid." I stated. "I really want to trust her, but she has cheated on me once."

"I don't understand why you got back with her." Rachel told me. "If you don't trust her…"

"I trust her. I probably shouldn't even be here because I know she's not hooking up with Sam." I declared. "I shouldn't have listened to you and came here. Holy crap, Sam is here, but he's with Kurt."

"Kurt's cheating on Blaine?" Rachel asked in total disbelief.

The next day, we gathered in the lunchroom and it somehow got in the paper.

"Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine and Sam's not gay." Quinn explained. "This is nothing but our version of the _National Enquirer. _Jacob Ben Israel has become a paparazzi. It's like TMZ."

"Quinn's right. This is rumor." I replied. "Just because they were together doesn't mean anything. Maybe Sam works there or something. We don't know the truth and I'm not going to accuse my family."

I later went to Principal Figgins, basically telling me that if any story about me winds up on the internet without concrete evidence, I will sue for libel. He takes that very seriously.

Later in the day, I passed Sam by in the hallway and I couldn't help but notice that Sam was wearing one of Kurt's jackets. Okay, now that is a little strange, but it still doesn't mean that Kurt is cheating on Blaine. It's still circumstantial evidence. I wasn't about to confront him about it. I did notice that Rachel was doing it. It's just a rumor. I know it's just a rumor.

As we were preparing to leave, I stood by Quinn, trying my best not to believe any of this garbage that the school was throwing around. It wasn't easy.

"You just need to waiting for the truth to come out." Quinn told me. "Even if the waiting is the hardest part."

_Oh baby, don't it feel like heaven right now, don't it feel like something from a dream  
Yeah I've never known nothing quite like this, don't it feel like tonight might never be again  
Baby we know better than to try to pretend, but no one could have ever told 'bout this  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_The waiting is the hardest part  
Every day you see one more card  
You take it on faith, you take it to the heart  
The waiting is the hardest part _

_Oh don't let it kill you baby, don't let it get to you  
Don't let it kill you baby, don't let it get to you  
I'll be your bleeding heart, I'll be your crying fool  
Don't let this go too far, don't let it get to you _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_The waiting is the hardest part  
Every day you see one more card  
You take it on faith, you take it to the heart  
The waiting is the hardest part  
Yeah, the waiting is the hardest part  
Is the hardest part, is the hardest part_

Later, I was with Avvie babysitting. She was currently sleeping. She was sleeping until the doorbell went off, which woke her. I sighed and picked her up before I headed to the door and found Rachel.

"What?" I asked her angrily.

"There's something that you need to know about." Rachel told me. "I saw Quinn leaving Sam's house and they hugged."

"That doesn't mean that they're cheating." I replied. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for all of this."

I decided not to say anything about it when she got home. I didn't say anything and just went home.

The following day at school, Quinn came up to me angrily. She was holding a paper.

"What is this about: Faith and Rachel's romantic rendezvous?" She asked.

"Rachel was coming over to tell me that she saw you with Sam." I told her. "I'm not cheating on you. Are you?"

"No, I can't tell you what I was doing with Sam, because I promised him I would keep it a secret but there is nothing sexual."

"It seems like we still have a few issues that we haven't worked out." I declared. "There's only one way that we can do that."

"Duet." She agreed as we went to the choir room. I was leading off.

_Baby you come knocking on my front door  
Same old line you used to use before  
I said yeah, well what am I s'posed to do  
I didn't know what I was getting into _

**_So you had a little trouble in town  
Now you're keeping some demon down  
Stop draggin' my, stopping draggin' me  
Stop draggin' my heart around _**

_It's hard to think about what you wanted  
It's hard to think about what you'd lost  
This doesn't have to be the big get-even  
This doesn't have to be anything at all_

**I know you really wanna tell me goodbye  
I know you really wanna be your own girl**

**_Baby you could never look me in the eye  
Yeah you buckle with the weight of the words  
Stop draggin' my, stop draggin' my  
Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around  
Stop draggin' my heart around _**

I had to admit that that definitely made me feel a lot better. I still wanted to know the truth. Maybe it would be better to just ask Sam himself what was going on.

"You know I think Quinn might perform better with Sam." Rachel declared. "It seems like you two have really become closer lately."

At that moment, all of my anger toward Sam and Quinn seemed to boil over, but it wasn't about them, it was about Rachel. I ran over to her and prepared to strangle her before Quinn grabbed me and held me back.

"Nothing is going on between me and Sam." Quinn declared.

"You wanna know what's really happening?" Sam asked angrily. "My dad lost his job okay! Kurt was giving me some clothes and Quinn was helping me babysit my little brother and sister. We were at that hotel because that's where we live now. No one is cheating. Are you all happy?"

"No." I replied. "Sam, I would like to personally apologize for ever considering it:"

"Well the truth is finally out." Sam declared as he stormed out of the choir room.

I took Quinn outside to find him.

"How did you find out about this?" I asked him.

"It was during my Wednesday night prayer group. You know how Sam's family used to go to our church, well we found out why they stopped. I didn't want to tell you because it wasn't my secret to tell. I'm not one of these muckrakers who goes around gossiping."

"I think that there's only thing that can be done." I declared. "Since you helped him babysit last night, I'm going to help him tonight. I need you to watch Avvie."

I went to Sam's hotel room after a trip to the bank and knocked on the door.

"I'm trying to get my little sister to sleep." Sam explained.

"Just let me in." I requested. "I want to help you."

"Hi, I'm Stacey." A little blonde girl greeted me.

"Hi, Stacey, I'm Faith." I said to her, bending down to her level.

"Well she's up now." Sam declared as he let me in.

"I have something for your parents." I declared as I walked inside and handed him an envelope full of money. "It's 5000."

"I can't accept this money." Sam told me.

"I'm not giving you a choice." I declared. "I know you probably don't want charity, but what good is being famous if you're not going to help people. This should pay for a few months' rent for an apartment.

"Can we watch TV?" A young boy asked.

"Sure." Sam declared as he moved his siblings to the bed.

"You know I know it's not a great job, but Burt does need some help in the shop. Does your dad know anything about fixing cars?"

"He knows a little." Sam declared as tears, possibly of joy, started to flow from his eyes.

"Don't cry Sammy." Stacey told him as she gave him a hug. "It'll get better."

On Friday, Quinn and I decided to bring Avvie to the school to watch the Glee Club perform because according to Judy, she was very interested watching us in both Sectionals and Regionals. On top of that, Sam brought Stacey and Stevie. Sam was singing lead

_She's a good girl, loves her mama, loves Jesus, and America too  
She's a good girl that's crazy about Elvis, loves horses and her boyfriend too  
It's a long day living in Reseda, there's a freeway running through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy because I don't even miss her, I'm a bad boy for breaking her heart_

_Now I'm free, freefallin'  
Yeah, I'm free freefallin'_

_Freefallin', now I'm freefallin'  
Now I'm freefallin', now I'm freefallin'_

_I wanna glide down over Mulholland I wanna write her name in the sky  
Gonna freefall out into nothing, gonna leave this world for a while _

_And I'm free, freefallin'  
Yeah I'm free, freefallin'  
Freefallin', now I'm freefallin'  
Now I'm freefallin', now I'm freefallin'  
Yeah, I'm free, freefallin'  
Freefallin'_

So I couldn't do Rumours since they basically covered the whole album. Instead we have Tom Petty. The songs are "American Girl" from Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, "I Won't Back Down" and "Free Fallin" from Full Moon Fever, "The Waiting" from Hard Promises, and "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" from Stevie Nicks's Bella Donna. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Prom Queen

At school, Jacob Ben Israel was interviewing all of the junior prom candidates. He really is the most annoying person in the world.

"So how do you feel about the fact that your girlfriend has a clear lead in those polled?" He asked Quinn.

"I can't determine how people vote and I will support Faith if she ends up with the crown." Quinn answered. I know that she was only saying that for the cameras. She was still upset. We haven't had sex since it was announced that I was in the running. "I will say that a vote for Quinn is a vote for change and honor."

"Do you have any comments, Faith?" The reporter asked me.

"I do but I can't say them on the air." I replied cheekily. "Now I think it's time that you leave me alone."

"It seems like someone is not getting laid." Jacob commented. Yes, him and he probably won't ever. With that I snatched the camera and erased the video before handing it back to the other nerd. "Okay it seems that we need to reshoot."

We walked into Glee Club with everyone talking about prom. Clara specifically was talking about how she was having an eco-friendly dress made.

"There will be no polyester in it." She explained. "Just 100% cotton."

Mr. Schue walked in and wrote Prom on the board.

"Please tell me we're not doing songs about Prom." Sam commented. I don't think there were any songs about prom.

"Nope, we are the prom." Mr. Schue answered. "Figgins has asked us to perform. I know this isn't ideal with Nationals coming up, but he's offered to pay us for it. More specifically, he's paying for our trip to NYC. I know this night is important to you, so I wanna make sure that all of you guys get a chance to dance. We'll be doing shifts so you have plenty of time for dancing."

Mercedes then walked out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Mercedes doesn't have a date." Quinn explained.

"So? I don't have a date." Brittany explained. Maybe Mercedes and Artie could go together. "I'm just going to dance."

"Artie, I think you should go find and ask her to prom." I suggested. "If you just want to go as friends, that is fine, but she looks like she really wants to go with someone."

"Okay." Artie agreed as he rolled into the hallway. Hopefully that would solve that.

You know I really hope that Kurt comes with Blaine. I know that some people at the school may not be so keen on the idea, even though they seem to like me and Quinn together. Lesbians can get away with more than gay guys it seems.

So later, I decided to meet with a few of the girls, plus Kurt who was our Tim Gunn. Quinn was keeping her dress a secret. My dress was blue with a pleated corset top and transparent skirt.

"Where did you get that?" Kurt asked.

"It's a gift from the studio." I explained. "So how do I look?"

"You look magnificent." Kurt declared. "Quinn will love it."

"Hopefully, I won't have to accept the tiara in it." I remarked. "I know that she really wants to win. It's too bad I can't fix the votes."

At that point, Clara came out wearing a navy dress.

"That doesn't look like cotton." I remarked.

"It's silk, but the worms that made it were probably treated." She explained.

"You know since we're in our dresses now, how about we practice our dance moves?" I suggested.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantical stuck to my tongue  
Weighted down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's can't much worse vs no one should ever feel like _

_I'm two quarters and a heart down and I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them so you need them just to get by_

_Dance, dance we're falling apart to halftime  
Dance, dance and these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance this is the way we loved if they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress  
I only want sympathy in the form of you  
Crawling into bed with me _

_Dance, dance we're falling apart to halftime  
Dance, dance and these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance this is the way they'd love dance this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance  
Dance, dance, dance, dance _

They probably wouldn't have liked that song at prom since it's kind of about sex and not dancing.

So I was pretty sure that Quinn was getting me a corsage. She knew more about that stuff than I did. I'm just glad that neither of us was wearing a tux. Enforcing gender roles in same-sex relationships is why we have so many stereotypes in the first place.

Later that night, I decided to meet with Blaine because I wanted to make sure that he was taking care of Kurt.

"So it is going to be okay if I jam with you guys at prom?" He asked me.

"As long as you don't ask for a cut of the profits." I joked. "The thing is you're important to Kurt and he loves it when you sing."

Speaking of gender roles, Kurt came out wearing a kilt. Maybe if the theme of our prom was Scotland, it'd be okay, but I can't say that I liked it. I did know that there was no way to talk him out of it, though.

"I don't like it." Burt commented. "I'm not gonna stop you from wearing it, but I gotta be honest. I think you're trying to stir the pot a little bit. It seems like an attention grab."

"Exactly, that's why some guys wear top hats and girls wear hoop skirts. Back me up you two."

"I think your dad's right." Blaine agreed. "I think what he's trying to say if we don't wanna give anyone reason to cause any trouble."

"There are a lot of bad people out there, Kurt. All they're looking for is one reason to attack." Burt explained. "I want you to be yourself, but I also want you to be practical."

Just like I predicted, Kurt wasn't going to let anyone change his mind.

On Prom Night, I went to the Fabray house where Judy answered the door. I wore my hair down in ringlets.

"Lucy, Faith is here." Judy called up before Quinn came down the stairs in a powder blue dress with her hair up. "Let me get my camera."

"You look beautiful." Quinn stated before put a white lily corsage around my wrist.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I remarked. "I just want to know that whichever of us wins, I'd rather dance with you than whoever ends up winning prom king. They're not as amazing as you."

Before we were able to kiss, Judy came with a camera, as well as Avvie, who was wearing a formal dress of her own.

"First I want a picture of the three of you." The woman declared as she put the baby on the ground next to us. I held her hand. After the photos were done, we went to dinner at Breadstix. I noticed that Artie, Mercedes, Sam, and Clara seemed to be doubling. Sam was wearing a bolo tie.

Once we got there, Artie and Puck were singing first. Apparently we were starting off with a new wave song.

_I'd drive a million miles _**to be with you tonight**_  
So if you're feeling low _**turn up your radio  
The words we use are strong **_they make reality  
_**But now the music's on **_oh baby dance with me yeah_

**Rip it up **_move down, _**Rip it up, **_move down to the ground  
_**Rip it up **_cool down _**Rip it up **_Don't hang it on the borderline _

_Everybody have fun tonight _**(Everybody have fun tonight)  
**_Everybody Wang Chung tonight _**(Everybody have fun tonight)  
Everybody Wang Chung tonight, **_everybody have fun _

_On the edge of oblivion and the world is Babylon  
_**And all the love and everyone a ship of fools sailing on  
Everybody, everybody have fun tonight  
**_Everybody, everybody have fun tonight _

_**Across the nation around the world everybody have fun tonight  
A celebration so spread the word everybody, everyone everybody have fun **_

_Everybody have fun tonight _**(Everybody have fun tonight)  
**_Everybody Wang Chung tonight _**(Everybody have fun tonight)  
Everybody Wang Chung tonight, **_everybody have fun  
Everybody have fun tonight _**Everybody Wang Chung tonight **

"That could have been worse." I told Quinn. "They could have sang 'Friday'."

It was immediately followed by a slow ballad by Blaine and Rachel. I took Quinn into dancing position and we began to sway.

_Lying here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile  
_**I've never open up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
**_**But we don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't wanna mess this thing up, no I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight **_

_**No I don't wanna say goodnight  
**_**I know it's time to leave **_**but you'll be in my dreams  
**_**Tonight, **_tonight, __**tonight **_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
**_**So baby I'm alright**_let's do this right __**with just a kiss goodnight  
**__With a kiss goodnight _**kiss goodnight **

"You know it's that prom is inclusive this year." I told Quinn. Even Becky had a date with a guy with Down's syndrome.

"I just hope that they all voted for me." Quinn replied. "I just want to be something."

"You're going to be valedictorian. That's definitely something." I pointed out.

"Well I want to be something this year." She corrected as we continued at our slow pace. "If you win, will you concede the crown to me?"

"Yes." I agreed. "I don't need the crown and you don't either, but if you really want it, you can have it."

At that point, Sam and Clara began to do their number. Sam started with the intro.

Look if you had one shot or one opportunity to seize everyone you ever wanted in one moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip yo

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already mom's spaghetti  
But on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs but he keeps forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth but the words won't come out he's choking how  
The clock's running out time's up over blow _

_Snap back to reality oh there goes gravity, oh there goes Rabbit he choked  
He's so mad but he won't give up that easy nope he won't have it  
He knows his whole back to these ropes, it don't matter he's dope, he knows that but he's broke  
He's so sad but he knows when he goes back to his mobile home  
That's when it's back to the lab again yo this whole rap biz  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him _

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own don't ever let it go  
You only get one shot don't miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own don't ever let it go  
You only get one shot don't miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own don't ever let it go  
You only get one shot don't miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own don't ever let it go  
You only get one shot don't miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime**

After the song was over, Figgins went up to the microphone.

"Attention, will the candidates for king and queen please gather on the stage." He requested. I walked up there with Quinn and Santana as Karofsky, Puck, and some guy named Steve went on the other side. "The votes are in. Roll the drum please. This year's junior prom king is: Dave Karofsky."

Wow, did he and Santana actually win this?

"And now for Prom Queen, with an overwhelming number of write-in votes…" Figgins stated. This didn't sound good. "Kurt Hummel."

I gasped as there was an awkward silence. Kurt ran out of the gym and Blaine followed after him. Moments later, Santana and Quinn also ran out with tears in their eyes. I knew I had to follow her and I'm pretty sure that Brittany followed Santana. I found Quinn in the bathroom.

"Quinn, you need to calm down." I told her. "It's going to be okay."

"I lost prom queen to a guy. What's more humiliating than that?" She asked me. "There's no way that I'm staying at this school. You said that we can go to school in LA. Let's do that. They'll be more accepting there."

"This is not a reason to give up." I declared. "I'm not sure if I want to leave, but it needs to be my choice. Come on, I love you and it doesn't matter if the school loves you. You're going to be more than just a housewife. You're going to be a big star too and I'll be your number one fan. We should go out there for the last dance. I know a song we can sing."

We went back out and Kurt accepted his crown, but Karofsky didn't seem too keen on dancing with him. I don't think it was hate, but I did think that he wasn't comfortable with it. So Kurt would be dancing with Blaine as Quinn, Santana, and I sang.

_Here we go welcome to my funeral without you I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold with every move I die  
_**Here I go this is my confessional, a lost cause nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional with every move I die **

I have destroyed our love, it's gone  
Payback is sick it's all my fault

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it, losing it, losing it with every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it losing it losing it with every move I die **_

**This is it and now you're really gone this time  
I never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind **

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it, losing it, losing it with every move I die  
I'm faded I'm broken inside I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it losing it losing it with every move I die**_

So Kurt still won Prom Queen. I realized that there wasn't a way to realistic bring Jesse into the story, so I left him out. The songs in this chapter are "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" by Wang Chung, "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum, "Lose Yourself" by Eminem, and "Dancing with Tears in My Eyes" by Kesha. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Life and Death

We had one more week until Nationals. One thing that I noticed was now people knew that I had been on TV and now they were treating me differently. Basically now I was famous. The finale was airing this week, but I was still deciding whether or not I wanted to join the show full-time.

I was distracted from my thoughts by noticing that Sue was having yet another meltdown in the hallway. The only difference is I think that I saw some tears in her eyes this time. I think that she might have been sad about something, but I wasn't sure what.

We when we got to Glee club, Becky walked in, crying herself and not in her uniform. I thought Sue really liked her. Why would she throw her off of the Cheerios? Something was definitely up and I needed to figure out what it was. I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to do that. I was lucky that I knew someone with an in.

"I need to find the root of Sue's behavior." I told Quinn. "I think I'm going to need your help with it. You have some experience being under her thumb."

"I'll see what I can find. I might have to do a little bit of digging." She explained as we walked past Figgins's office.

"My sister is dead! Give me some sympathy." Sue shouted at the principal.

"Thanks for the help." I told her with a playful smile. "So now we know what the problem is. How are we going to fix it?"

"We're going to sing about it." Quinn replied. We headed to Mr. Schue's office. "We have something that we need to talk to you about."

He was a bit surprised when we explained the situation to him.

"I think we should use this week to teach the Glee Club about death. The only one of us who's really experienced it has been Kurt." Quinn remarked. "Yes, it's right before Nationals, but any practice is good practice."

"Okay." Mr. Schue agreed.

Later in the day, Sue was in the Glee Club. Everyone else looked confused.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Sue lost someone very important to her recently." Mr. Schue explained. "This week we will be singing songs about death. Faith, I understand that you have something that you wanted to start us off with."

_My insides all turn to ash so slow  
And blow away as I collapse so cold  
The black wind took them away from sight_

_And held the darkness over day that night_

_And the clouds above move closer looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder as they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing _

_I used to be my own protection, but not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction somehow  
A black wind took you away from sight  
And held the darkness over day that night_

_So now you're gone and I was wrong  
I never knew was it was like to be alone  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day _

_On a Valentine's Day (I used to be my own protection)  
On a Valentine's Day (But not now)  
On a Valentine's Day (Cause my mind has lost direction)  
On a Valentine's Day (Somehow)_

"That was horrible." Sue told me. I would have been angry, but she was dealing with grief.

After school, I went home with Kurt. He looked kind of down.

"You know when my mom died, I used to sing this song." He explained.

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven _

_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way through night and day  
Cause I know I just stay here in heaven _

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please begging please _

_Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven_

I decided that it would be a good idea for me to give him a hug. I didn't know the kind of feelings that he had over the death of his mother, since I had lost my dad when I could barely even think.

"You know Eric Clapton wrote that song when his son fell out of a window from his apartment." Kurt explained. Now I wanted to give Eric Clapton a hug as well, even though I knew that I couldn't. He probably got a lot of hugs when it happened. I think he also got a lot of awards for it that may have been sympathy fueled just like Heath Ledger's family.

After hearing that story, I decided to go to Quinn's house. I could only imagine how I would feel if someone thing were to happen to Avvie.

"You know this thing that happened to Sue makes me want to be with the most important people in my life." I declared. "I just wanted to say that I love you more than anything and I'm really touched how you said that you'll follow me wherever I go."

"Well I wouldn't be anything without you." Quinn pointed out. "I'd still be hiding everything and you're right. I was upset about not being prom queen, but then I realized that I was already winner because I had you. I know that I'm being incredibly sentimental, but what I want more than being valedictorian or prom queen or even head of the Cheerios is to be your girlfriend. That's really all I need."

"I need your honest opinion on something." I stated. "Do you think that I should sign onto the show fulltime? Should I just leave everything behind?"

"I think that you should wait until after Nationals to decide." She explained. "I think you should invite Gary to come to New York and tell him that you'll have a decision by the time that the competition is over."

"That doesn't really answer my question." I stated. "I just want to know what you would do if you were in my position."

"Well as much as I talk about how I want to leave this town behind, I would have a hard time doing it." She admitted. "I'd probably want to go, but it's your choice."

"Maybe we should do something about the funeral." I declared. "Even though Sue has been our enemy for most of the past two years, we need to show her that we care. Plus from what I hear, her sister was a pretty great person."

The next day at school, I was at school with Kurt, Quinn, and some flowers.

"We brought these for you." Kurt declared. "We were wondering if you needed any help with the funeral or sorting than your sister's things."

"If you're offering, then yes I would love the help." Sue declared. "I don't understand why it had to be her. It should have been me. I would give my life just so she could have hers back. As a matter of fact I don't even understand why you're helping, Q."

"Because I have someone very important in my life that I would never want to lose." Quinn replied. "We'll do whatever we can. We'll even sing at the funeral."

"Thank you." Sue declared. "You can meet me at the nursing home today after your rehearsal."

"You know I realize that Sue has never met Avril." Quinn remarked after we left her office.

"You want to bring her to the nursing home?" Kurt asked.

We ended up calling Judy and having her bring Avvie to the school. We put her in the back of Quinn's car. Quinn handed me her phone so she wouldn't be tempted to use it before we began to drive.

"So do you think Sue would like it if we sang this song?" Quinn asked us.

_I always knew this day would come, we'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands, so many dreams so many plans  
I always knew after all these years, there'd be laughter they're be tears  
But never thought I'd walk away with so much joy, but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you _

_Every day that we had, all the good, all the bad I'll keep them here inside  
All the times that we shared, everyplace everywhere you touched my life  
Yeah one day I'll look back and I'll smile and I'll laugh but right now I just cry  
Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

_yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you _

_Yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you _

"Isn't that a Hannah Montana song?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think that is the right song for the moment." I told her. "I don't think it was originally even supposed to be about death."

Quinn grabbed Avvie's stroller and put her in it before we went inside and met Sue.

"Sue, this is my daughter, Avril." Quinn introduced.

"Why did you bring her here?" The coach asked in confusion.

"Because we knew that you never got to meet her." I explained.

We spent the next hour going through things as Sue decided what she wanted to keep and what she didn't.

"Just throw it all out." Sue instructed. "Maybe your kid will like the stuffed animals, but get rid of the rest. You don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"Yes…" A tiny voice said.

"What did you just say?" Sue asked.

"We didn't say anything." Quinn remarked before it dawned on her. "Oh my god, say it again!"

Even Sue smiled at that. I guess there were some things that can melt any heart, or at warm them up temporarily.

On the day of the funeral, I looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be there except for Mr. Schue. Why wasn't he here? I needed to call him and get him over here.

"Faith, I can't really talk right now." He told me.

"You need to be here." I declared. "Why aren't you here?"

"Because Shelby is in labor." He explained. Oh…that's a good reason. "I'm sorry that I can't be there but you'll need to go on without me. You can be the leader."

"Attention everyone." I announced to the Glee Club. "Mr. Schue can't be here today because his child is being born. I think we should still go on with the song."

Clara and I were going to be singing it. I really hoped that Sue liked it.

_You took my hand you showed me how you promised me you'd be around uh huh that's right  
I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me yeah huh that's right_

**If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone  
I'd stand and punch them out cause they're all wrong  
I know better cause you said forever and ever  
Who knew **

**I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again, until we until we meet again  
**_And I won't forget you my friend what happened _

_**If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone  
I'd stand and punch them out cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again  
And time makes it harder I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory, you visit me in my sleep  
My darling who knew, my darling, my darling  
Who knew I miss you my darling who knew  
Who knew **_

I wanted to stay a little for the reception. We had gotten as many as we could to come and it ended up being a full house. I could tell that Sue was definitely touched by it. Maybe now she would stop hating us. Maybe she would just hate us a little bit less. I guess we needed to wait for Shelby give birth anyway before leaving.

Two hours in, I got the call from Mr. Schue.

"It's a boy." He declared. "We named him Gene, after Gene Kelly, but also after Sue's sister."

"I'll make sure to tell her that." I promised.

After the reception, all of us went to the hospital. He was currently in the waiting room.

"I'm so happy right now." He stated. "How'd the funeral go?"

"It went pretty well." Sue declared. "Congratulations and thank you."

At that point, he began to sing.

_Well I just heard the news today,  
It seems my life is gonna change  
I close my eyes and begin to pray  
And tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open, under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open now everything has changed  
I'll show you love, I'll show you everything with arms wide open_

_If I had just one wish, only one demand  
I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands  
That he can takes this life and hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world with arms wide open _

_With arms wide open, under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open now everything has changed  
I'll show you love, I'll show you everything with arms wide open  
With arms wide open, I'll show you everything oh yeah with arms wide open  
Wide open_

Now the only thing that was left to do was Nationals. Well there was that and I would have to decide if I was going to stay or go. _  
_

So there's only one more chapter. What's Faith going to choose. Also Shelby had her baby. The songs in this chapter are "Valentine's Day" by Linkin Park, "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton, "I'll Always Remember You" by Hannah Montana, "Who Knew" by P!nk, and "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed. Please don't forget to review.


	21. New York

We had arrived in New York: the cities of the Yankees, Broadway, and _Gossip Girl. _I looked around Times Square, and to be honest, I really wasn't all that impressed. It seemed likely that I would be more of West Coast girl than East Coast. Whether I join the show or not, I would probably mostly be working in Los Angeles.

We were all having lunch together.

"A year and a half ago The New Directions were nothing but a group of six misfits, stumbling across the stage." Kurt declared. "Now here we are at the top of the show choir heap: Nationals!"

Everyone then began to talk about what they wanted to do here. I didn't really wanted to do a lot. Quinn looked kind of lonely. Our family wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow and I could tell that she missed her baby.

"There you guys are." A familiar voice declared. I noticed a head of pink hair. I didn't know that she was out already.

"Dani?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm all better now and I wanted to see if you would let me back into the group." She explained. "I have my psych evaluation results to prove it. I'm really sorry for what I did and said to you, Faith. It took some time but I am over you."

"We need to talk to Mr. Schue about letting you back in." I told her. "We also need to write two songs."

"I don't know if this helps, but I did write something during my treatment." Dani stated. Well that was convenient. Rachel then said that she got us tickets for _Cats._

"You do know that _Cats _closed 11 years ago, don't you?" Quinn asked the tiny brunette. I'm really surprised that a theatre nerd like her didn't know that.

We then went to the hotel. Quinn and I had our room paid out of pocket, and there were two other rooms.

"Mr. Schue, look who we found." I told him as I showed him Dani. "She says that she's all better now and she has a song we can perform."

"Do you have proof that you're no longer insane?" Mr. Schue questioned. That didn't seem like the most tactful way for him to ask that. Dani reached into her bag and pulled out a form that was signed and notarized with a number to call on it. I think that would have been very hard to fake.

We headed to our main room to have a meeting.

"Okay, so we need to write some songs. We don't have a lot of time for this." Mr. Schue explained. "We also need to figure out if Dani's song is any good."

"I promise it's good." Dani replied.

"Why don't we just try to write them separately again?" I suggested. "That worked pretty well before."

"Sure, but write some awesome songs. I have to go to the theater and fill out some paperwork." He remarked before he hastily exited. Something was definitely up there.

Quinn and I went to our room together as we took out some pens. Well she took out a pen and I looked out the window.

"You know I'm really considering leaving." I told her. "Maybe we should look into getting a place in LA.

_So sick of hearing your words all I can hear you say  
Is how you want me to live my life a different way  
I'm gonna pack up all my things I'm do it, just watch me just watch me  
I'm like a rat in a cage about to lose it all  
And I'm not give up until I'm standing tall  
I'm gonna throw it all in just get it over with watch me, watch me_

_Cause life is way too short  
And I can't wait no more _

_Here I go I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you and I don't care  
And I won't look back cause I know if I do I won't make it  
Forgive I can't take it anymore _

_I won't look back I won't look back no more hey  
I won't look back I won't look back no more hey _

_So here I go I'm gone, I'm going  
I'm so over you and I don't care  
And I won't look back cause I know if I do I won't make it  
Forgive I can't take it anymore _

"You should probably start thinking of how you're going to tell everyone." Quinn opined. "I still think that you should wait until after the competition to tell Gary in case you change your mind."

"Maybe we should go downstairs to the restaurant to help get the creative juices flowing." I suggested as we got out of the room. "We also can't write on an empty stomach."

We went downstairs and found that the waiter knew who I was. He said it was more common for the _Gossip Girl_ stars to be there, and they had filmed in this very hotel before. It's too bad I wouldn't be able to meet Taylor Momsen. I heard she's not even gonna be on the show anymore. There goes my theory of Jenny being Gossip Girl.

"So do you think I have a good voice?" Quinn asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you think I could possibly be on the radio someday or win a singing competition?" She asked me.

"I don't know about any of that, but you definitely sound good to me." I remarked. "It was then that I was hit with a moment of realization. "That's what we need to title our song. This is what I was talking about getting the creative juices flowing."

"Well now that we've got a title down, let's go do some sightseeing." Quinn suggested. "I am interested in checking out Broadway."

"Okay, we'll go and see a theater." I declared as we called for a taxi. We headed to one of the theaters that happened to be the place that the life story of April Rhodes was opening soon. As we walked in, we noticed Mr. Schue on the stage, singing. Then a man who looked like an organizer came out. We stayed hidden, but I think the guy wanted him to be on Broadway.

"So were you just not going to tell us?" I asked as he walked out. He looked shocked to see us.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" He stammered. "You two are supposed to be writing."

"You know you got mad at me when I did the show without telling you." I reminded him. "I don't need to say anything about the hypocrisy here and I would even support you leaving if that's what you want, because it's your dream because I might be doing it too."

"What do you mean?" He asked me in surprise.

"I got offered a fulltime role on the show." I explained. "I'm thinking about taking it, even though it means moving to California."

"I take it you wouldn't be going alone." He assumed as he looked at Quinn.

"This summer we'll both be eighteen." She replied. "Either my mom will come with or we'll get a nanny, and maybe in a few years, I'll get my chance. Though, right now her love is enough for me."

"I understand why you're doing this and I hope you can understand why I want to do this." He explained.

"I understand it, but I think you need to come clean." I suggested. "Maybe it will affect our performance, but lying to everyone isn't a good thing. You deserve this chance because you probably won't get many more, if any at all. We won't tell anyone, but we'd really like it if you did. We'd all be proud of you and learn to let you go."

The next morning before we went to the theater, Mr. Schue called us all into the room. It looked like news had spread before he could tell us. He brought in some pizzas.

"We heard." Mercedes declared. "We heard about you leaving to be on Broadway."

"Look nothing is set in stone yet." Mr. Schue replied. "I know this is a great opportunity for not only me, but also for me to provide for my son."

"We're happy for you." Kurt told him.

"You've inspired us in so many ways." Rachel added. "This is just another."

"Who told you guys?" He asked, looking at Quinn and I.

"It's on the Broadway blogs." Kurt explained.

"Are you okay Mr. Schue?" Mike questioned. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm not going." He remarked. "I'm staying with you guys."

Well that made me feel kind of bad. I guess I would wait until after the competition to tell them.

"I had my moment on that stage and it was glorious." He added. "But we have some unfinished business to attend to."

At the end of the night, we had the song done. Well almost done at least.

"We need a title." Mr. Schue declared.

"How about we call it 'Unity' since we all wrote it together?" I suggested before Mr. Schue wrote down 'Unity' on the paper.

Once we got to Nationals, we noticed an all-female group singing Usher's "Yeah", which is about picking up chicks.

When it came time for our set, I was wearing a bedazzled black dress. We decided to lead off with Dani's song with her on vocals since she wrote it.

_Baby when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight, we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Be still my heart cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out right now  
Shining like stars cause we're beautiful, you're beautiful right now  
You're all I see in all these places, you're all I see in all these spaces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time of time _

_Baby when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight, we'll be burning up like neon lights  
Baby when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight, we'll be burning up like neon lights  
Neon lights, neon lights like neon lights, like neon lights _

_Shining like stars cause we're beautiful  
You're all I see in all these places, you're all I see in all these spaces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time of time _

_Baby when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight, we'll be burning up like neon lights  
Baby when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight, we'll be burning up like neon lights  
Neon lights, neon lights like neon lights, like neon lights _

_Be still my heart cause it's freaking out _

Next Quinn and I took the stage. She started the song off. I didn't think of it before but it sounded kind of country.

_Full moon shining like a spotlight  
Yeah I could just sit and listen to talking all night  
When you whisper, yeah baby when you lean in  
I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feeling _

_**It's like Amen from the back of the choir sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires  
Kick by sitting by the crack of fire, strumming little guitar strings  
Like an old song on the radio that you grew up to and everybody knows  
Rushing underwater while the river rolls, wild and wild and free  
Baby you sound good to me, baby you sound so good to me  
Mm-mm like a melody baby you sound good to me **_

**Baby you sound good to me, baby you sound so good to me  
Mm-mm-mm like a melody baby **

_**It's like Amen from the back of the choir sweet hum of freedom underneath the tires  
Kick by sitting by the crack of fire, strumming little guitar strings  
Like an old song on the radio that you grew up to and everybody knows  
Rushing underwater while the river rolls, wild and wild and free  
Baby you sound good to me, baby you sound so good to me  
Mm-mm like a melody baby you sound good to me **_

At the end of the song, we pressed our lips together like we forget where we were. The crowd gasped. We opened our eyes before the group came out we went into our final song.

_I found a note with your name and a picture of us  
Even though it was framed and covered in dust  
It's the map in my mind that sends me on my way  
They say it's never too late to start being afraid  
And there is no one else here so why should I wait  
And in the blink of an eye, the past begins to fade_

_So have you been caught in the sea of despair  
And the moment of truth is the day you say I'm not scared  
Put your hands in the air if you hear me out there  
I've been looking for you day and night  
Shine in the dark let me see where you are  
Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind  
If I told you that you're not alone and I show you this is where you belong  
Put your hands in the air one more time _

_So have you been caught in the sea of despair  
And the moment of truth is the day you say I'm not scared  
Put your hands in the air if you hear me out there  
I've been looking for you day and night  
Shine in the dark let me see where you are  
Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind  
If I told you that you're not alone and I show you this is where you belong  
Put your hands in the air one more time  
Put your hands in the air one more time _

We didn't win. We didn't even finish in the top 10. We finished 12th. There was some speculation that some points were deducted because of the kiss. I blushed at that. If that was what cost us, I was sorry. I also noticed that Vocal Adrenaline ended up finishing 2nd. That was surprising.

When we got back to Lima, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I was hoping we would win to make my decision easier, but now I didn't know. I stood with Quinn as we walked around the park, pushing Avvie around in her stroller.

"I thought this would be easier." I stated. "I don't know if I'm ready to leave yet."

"How about we sing this song?" Quinn suggested. "Maybe it'll help you choose."

_There's still black marks on that county road  
Where we drag raced our pickups and Mustangs and weathered all the sun and rain  
And to this day underneath that overpass underneath the new paint  
You can still see "Ali will you marry me?"_

**Take a ride look around  
There aint no doubt**

_**It sure left its mark on us, we sure left our mark on it  
We let the world know we were here with everything we did  
We laid a lot of memories down  
Like tattoos on this town like tattoos on this town**_

**Everywhere there we are  
It hits me right in my heart **

_**It sure left its mark on us, we sure left our mark on it  
We let the world know we were here with everything we did  
We laid a lot of memories down and we'll always be hanging round  
Like tattoos on this town like tattoos on this town**_

After that I took out my phone.

"Gary, I want you to tell them that I want a recurring role. I'll shoot over the summer and whenever I can, but I want to stay here right now." I told my agent.

No POV

At a bar in Lawrence, Kansas, the news was on.

"The National Show Choir competition made headlines today when one of the groups, Lima, Ohio's New Directions featured a lesbian kiss in its performance. We can confirm one of the two was up-and-coming actress Faith Hudson." The anchor said.

Upon hearing that, a man with curly brown hair stood up and looked at the screen.

End of Season 2

So for starters, Dani is back and Faith decided to stay in Lima. Who's the mystery man and what role will he play? The songs in this chapter are "I'm Gone, I'm Going" by Lesley Roy, "Neon Lights" by Demi Lovato, "You Sound Good to Me" by Lucy Hale, "Unity" by Shinedown, and "Tattoos on This Town" by Jason Aldean. The final part of the trilogy, Good Directions will be out soon. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
